Have a Little Faith
by Kimmie41
Summary: Slightly OOC. Bella is already a powerful vamp living on her on.Starting school At Forks High she meets up with the Cullens. Will Love bloom between her and Edward?
1. Chapter 1: Inside Bella's Life

A/N: Ok, this is my first fanfic and I'm really excited about. I wanted to do something different than the other awesome stories on here. So I hope you like it, please review and ask any questions. I will try and not go into too much detail in the story, but I want all of you to have a clear picture.

Also, the links for Bella's jacket, tattoos and car or on my profile.

I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. Darn it.

Chapter 1—Inside Bella's life

BPOV

So, as I get ready to start my wonderful first day at Forks High School as a senior this time around. I let my mind wander. Here I'm staying in a posh hotel in Port Angeles, because it is convenient. See, I have a gig at this hot club called In the Zone singing. I have my band, back up singers and my dancers. I always do this on the weekends and sometimes during the week. I enjoy it. If you have lived as long as I have, things you find that make you happy you stick to them. I have been performing off and on thru out the 35 years of my vampire life. I don't really remember my human life that much. I remember bits and pieces, sometimes like watching a movie.

I have wandered this world on my own. I have met so many people and have made wonderful friends. I don't have the blood lust like most vampires do. I feed only on animals and that is how it has always been. I have never felt the need or want to feed off a human. Some of the vampires I have met thru the years, look at me funny or treat me differently, because I like to live among humans. I don't mind. I like to live among vampires too. I don't really get close to people; I have this tough exterior and built up walls. I don't take shit from no one. I don't think I'm better than anyone else, not even humans. We are totally different creatures. I just don't let people walk all over me.

In the beginning, when I was first turned. I don't really remember much, except that I was kidnapped. I was taken to some sort of house somewhere and this man just bit me. I think sometimes, I don't understand why he didn't just kill me and what stopped him. He didn't beat me or raped me. It's like he might have thought that he would have his fun with me in the beginning. I don't know. Maybe he seen something in me and that made him stop.

He stayed with me during those 3 days of pure hell. When I woke up, he treated not as his mate but as a sister maybe. Which was fine by me, I didn't feel any type of intimate feelings towards him anyway. He taught me the way of the vampire life, but he was not happy that I chose to not feed off humans. I learned a great deal from him in the years I spent from him. Then one day, I told him I wanted to go my own way. I wanted to explore, to adventure. I wanted to make whatever this existence held for me worth it. I didn't know where I would go or what I would do, I just wanted to go.

I traveled from town to town, state to state, country to country. I had money, didn't really need much. I'm a simple person. I invested what I had and it grew, so I was comfortable. Very. I went to school, to college, although, I couldn't stay in one place for long, well, because, I'm 18 and will always be 18. I have a degree in Medicine, a degree in Law, a degree in Literature. I have taken breaks in between and traveled the world. I don't really collect things except music and books seeing as I travel so much. I hate to have to lug crap like that around anyways.

So that brings me here to Washington; the place that rains the majority of the 365 days a year and rarely allows the sun to shine. I'm at that point where I want to settle down. I have to keep up the tough façade, but deep down in my stilled frozen heart. I want love. I want a mate. I'm tired of being by myself. I don't let it bring me down, if it is meant to happen then it will. For now, I'm just enjoying this existence I have and be a free spirit, a free bird if you will.

Coming out of my thoughts, I realized I needed to finish getting ready. Don't want to be late for our first day of high school now do we. I pulled on my snug t-shirt and low rise jeans and my running shoes. See, I'm simple. I don't like the skinny jeans, I like the boot cut, I like comfort. I looked at myself in the mirror. Not being conceited, I know I'm beautiful, hell, I'm gorgeous. I'm a vampire. I'm confident. I have long dark hair almost mahogany in color with loose curls all the way thru it. My face has prominent cheekbones, with my full, red, pouty, kissable lips, and my eyes are really my best feature. With the exception of the lovely topaz color, I have long, full eyelashes. I don't ever have to touch mascara, or makeup for that matter. My body is too die for, except I'm short about 5'5. That was the only thing that didn't changed when I was turned. I have full breast, a good D cup or a full C; there perfect. I love these babies. A flat tummy with my belly button pierced, which today dons a cross dangling with a garnet in the center. I have nice hips, firm legs, ass, and arms which I have a tribal tattoo on my left bicep and a tattoo on my lower back of a beautiful intricate design. These I had gotten before I was turned for my 18 birthday.

I have like an hourglass figure and I flaunt the hell out of it. I never looked this good as a human and I sure as hell was going to enjoy it now. I'm not a slut by no means, in fact, I'm still a virgin. But, I'm very seductive. You would think I got around, I'm sure that is what most assumed. I like to tease. I haven't found the man to love me, who I loved in returned to give myself too. My fantasy is to be with a human man, but I'm afraid. Not the fact, that I could suck him dry, but that I would crush him with my strength if I lost control. So as of now, it's just a fantasy.

I grabbed my black leather jacket and bag and ran out of the hotel suite and jumped into my 2009 black Mustang GT Bullit. Sweet. I loved this damn car. I finally decided it was time I got one. I knew it would take a good 40 minutes to get to forks, but with my driving I can make it in 20. Damn, I love the Speed.


	2. Chapter 2 What the Hell?

Disclaimer: I do not own…

Chapter 2—What the Hell?

EPOV

"Come on Edward…Let's G.O"….Alice screamed from downstairs.

Damn Pixie, always rushing me. For what? So we can rush to the exciting high school in Forks.

"Alright, Alice…Hold On, I'm coming." I said barely raising my voice knowing she can hear me. "What's the rush anyway?".

"I told you already, today is the day that the new student is starting today and I want to see her. The only time I have seen her is in my visions and those are not even clear. I don't know why."

"I hope she is not trouble or a human drinker. That will cause some problems, don't you think?"

"Well lets go already, the sooner we are there before she is, the sooner we'll know."

We kept the conversation going as we each slid into my Volvo and pulled out of the long stretch of our driveway.

About 15 minutes later, due to my speed driving, we pulled into the parking lot at school. We all stepped out and just casually stood by the car talking like we always do every morning, before we headed off for our doom. The minutes ticked by and still no new student. Students started piling in and lingering in the parking lot before heading up to the school.

All of a sudden we heard a car speeding down the road seconds before the students heard it and fishtailed into the entrance of the parking lot.

"What the freaking hell!"…..Emmett screamed. "Is that the new 2009 Mustang GT Bullit?" He was saying this as if in shock…"Ford hasn't even come out with that model yet…Holy Shit!"

The mustang flew into the parking lot passing us and screeched into a parking space. We couldn't even see inside, because the windows were tinted so dark. I looked over at my other siblings to see their expressions, all were of shock and awe at the ride; Even Rosalie. Suddenly, Alice was bouncing up and down with a huge smile on her face.

"That has to be the new student…the female vampire.."She said bouncing up and down.

Students began to circle in on the beautiful ride. I have to say it was freaking nice. I can tell it had some serious horsepower up underneath the hood. Finally, after what seemed like hours which was only seconds, the driver's door opened. We still couldn't really see from all the students circling the car whom it was getting out.

"Excuse me, do you mind?"….Get away from the fucking car!! Haven't you seen a car before?! All I could was hear, I still couldn't see the face with the most beautiful voice I have ever heard.

Finally, she emerged and as she did, all the guys just spreaded out like in a very loose circle.

"Please do not touch the car…I will know if you do"…..She hissed with venom in her voice.

She started walking toward the school and Oh My God. She had a body to die for. All I could see was the back of her. She had long dark hair full of loose curls, a tight fitted t-shirt, boot cut, low rise jeans and tennis shoes with a black leather jacket. Just simple. All off sudden she stopped and froze. She sniffed the air and jerked her head to the left where we were standing. Jasper tensed beside me. I looked at him curious.

_I don't know what she is feeling Edward, she is tense, like she has some wall up. _Jasper spoked to me in his mind.

Of course, Emmett's thoughts were, _Damn look at that ass, I have to be careful around Rose_.

She looked at each of us as if analyzing us then her beautiful topaz eyes fell on me and I was lost. I could not move my gaze from her. With a tip of head she turned on her heel and left to walk up to the school.

"Edward, were you able to pick up any thoughts from" asked Alice to my right.

"No, but I wasn't really trying to listen". I said. All pairs of eyes of my siblings were on me like I was crazy. Oh Shit…"Come on, lets get to class." I said pushing off my car and walking up to school.

The morning passed smoothly with the exception of the thoughts of lust swirling around every male at school about the new student. I still didn't know her name. As far I as knew my siblings are myself didn't have any classes with her. I was sitting in one of my classes, bored of course, listening to the teacher and the thoughts of the other students.

_Why in the hell possessed me to go back to school?! There is so much I could be doing right now, instead sitting in this classroom listening to this teacher that I knew more than she did and not talking about the thoughts of the male children in this school. Hell, they act they never seen a girl before. Well, in my case, I consider myself a lady or a woman not a girl. Why did one of my powers be reading other people's minds? Sometimes it can be so monotonous. _

I kept trying to listen to see if she would reveal anything else.

_Damn, I can not wait to get out of here. What the hell was I thinking? Was I so bored that I lowered myself to go to high school? I should have chosen college. Again. _

I smirked then understanding exactly what she was saying. I myself hated coming to high school, but for Carlise, we had to live the façade.

_I did not know there were vampires here. I haven't ran across any in a while let alone other vegetarians. The ones I have were human drinkers. Should I befriend them? I haven't gotten close to anyone in so long. I don't know what to do. I'll just have to wait and see how things go. Maybe I'll tell them about the club and see if they want to come. I have a lot of friends, none that I'm close to though. It would be nice to be around my own kind for once. I noticed there 5. It's weird seeing that many in a coven. It reminds me of a family, something I have no clue of what that is. I'll still keep my guard up. You can't ever tell. I don't know if they are dangerous or if they will try to harm me._

That was the last I heard of her before the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. Maybe I will get to see her then.

After walking to the cafeteria, grabbing a tray of food; for show of course, I sat at the table with my siblings as I do everyday. I kept scanning the cafeteria with any sign of her and listening to the other student's thoughts.

"Have any of you had the new girl in your classes" Alice asked sitting next to me.

Everyone shook their head no. "I don't, not yet anyway, but I did get a glimpse into her thoughts. She knows about us, she didn't know there were other vampires in the area. She seemed amazed to see so many of us. She didn't know so many stayed together in a group. She has the ability to read minds, but I don't know what other abilities she possesses or if that's the one. She thought she wasn't sure about confronting us or not like she is afraid somehow. She doesn't know if we are dangerous or if we will hurt her. She said she will have to keep her guard up. She also said that she couldn't believe she chose to goto high school instead of college. Obviously, she had been to college many times. I don't know about high school". I said smirking.

"We aren't going to hurt her as long as she doesn't hurt any other human or sucks them dry." Emmett said.

"I don't think she will, she is also a vegetarian". I said.

We continued to talk in low vampire speed that no one around would be able to hear what we were saying. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the cafeteria shifted. I looked up at the door and in walked the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. In all my 108 years of this existence, I have never seen someone or something so beautiful.

"Looks I have a little competition". Rose said with a scowl on her face.

"Oh please Rose, get off of it. You are not the most beautiful thing on this planet." Alice scoffed.

She was walking in with Jessica and Lauren. I was not surprised that they befriended her. Anything that could make them popular they are game for it. She got her tray of food and sat at the table with them along with Mike trailing her like a puppy dog.

_Damn, she is fucking hot. _Emmett thought. I just rolled my eyes.

Jasper was so tense. I shot him a glare. "I'm sorry Edward. The lust in this room is rolling off these guys and girls in waves. I'm trying to control it, but I can't."

I glanced over at her table listening in on their conversation.

"So Bella, how do you like your first day so far" Mike asked with a little more enthusiasm.

She just shrugged. "It's alright, you know." He nodded

She looked over at Jessica and asked, "So Jessica, who are the kids sitting at the corner table over there?"

Jessica answered. "Oh, they are the Cullens. They are all brothers and sisters. They were adopted by Dr. Carlise Cullen and his wife Esme. I think Rose and Jasper are twins and Emmett, Alice and Edward are brothers and sisters. They were all adopted". She paused then said, "Why do you ask, you know they are kind of weird? They are like couples, except for Edward. He's a loner. He doesn't date anyone here at school. Well, anywhere that I know of."

She looked up at me then and my breath hitched in my throat. She was so godly beautiful. So, Bella was her name. Beautiful.

"I was just curious as all. Don't jump to conclusions." She said. I had to smirk at that. She seemed feisty.

_He is so gorgeous, this Edward. I wander. _That was her last thought as the bell rang to go to next period.

I made my way to Biology and sat down. The seat next to me stayed empty, because no one wanted to sit next to me; which was perfect with me. Then I smelled the most beautiful fragrance ever. It was of freesias and lavender. I looked up at the door and in walked Bella. She made her way to the teacher's desk and was told to sit at my table since it was the only unoccupied seat available. _Oh shit. _

She turned and started walking down the isle and she stopped midway and looked up at me. We just stared at each other. I couldn't take my eyes away from her. I was in awe. I was speechless, which never happens to me. She smirked and looked down and continued walking to our table.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She said sitting next to me.

"Hey, I'm Edward. You must the new student?"

"Yep, is it that obvious?" She said with a beautiful smirk on her face.

"Well, considering there are not that many students here at Forks High, I would say so." I said with a smirk of my own.

_What do I say? _

"Say what you want to". I said looking at her and saying in a vampire whisper that I knew she would be only to hear.

She looked up at me stunned. "You can read minds too?"

"Yes, can you?" I knew she could, but I needed confirmation myself.

"Yes, I can. I can put my thoughts in other minds as well; like having a silent conversation. I can also just turn it off if I don't feel like listening to other's thoughts. I can put my shield up if I don't want anyone into my mind."

"Wow, that's interesting and amazing. I can only hear other's thoughts and I can't just turn it off like that." I wish I could. I mumbled. I'm sure she heard that.

"It's alright, it's not all that."

"Tell me about yourself" I said. Hoping she would reveal more. I find her already so interesting.

She looked at me and hesitated. "Maybe some other time, ok?"

I nodded and frown somewhat disappointed. I should have known she wouldn't pour her heart out to me the first time we spoke.

"Hey, how would like to meet my siblings after school and come to my house. I'm sure Carlise, my adopted father would very much like to meet you. It's not everyday we get vampires in this area and when we do we want to meet them."

She looked at me, hesitating again. The look on her face looked like she was doing an internal debate with herself.

"Alright, I guess that would be ok. It would be nice to meet others".

"Perfect, if you want you can follow me after school to my house."

"That would be great."

I finally couldn't keep the smile off my face.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and I was sitting in my last period. I was anxious to get out of here. I wanted to see and speak with Bella. I didn't know what had come over me. I have never felt like this before.

"_Edward, can you hear me."_

A smile instantly came over me. _"Yes I can Bella, what's up?"_

"_Just checking to see if we are still on for after school, if it is ok I'll meet you at my car and follow you."_

"_That's perfect Bella. I'll see you then."_

"_Ok, see you soon."_

That was it and that was all I needed to get thru the rest of this boring ass class.

After the final bell rang, I had to control myself to walk at human speed to the parking lot. As I made it there, there stood a vision of a total angel leaning against her car. I walked up to her and said, "Hey Bella, you ready?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Yeah, come on and try and keep up." I smirked knowing she could blow my Volvo off the road. I would love to drive her car.

"Well, if you say so." She laughed as she hopped into her car.

I made my way to mine and found my siblings there waiting on me.

"Is she coming over Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I asked her in Biology. I have that class with her. She agreed to come to the house to meet everyone. Carlise should be home soon."

"Oh my god, that is so awesome. I can't wait to get to know her." Alice said jumping up and down clapping her hands together.

"Alice, just calm down a little we don't want to scare her off the first time she meets us." Jasper said trying to calm Alice.

"Ugh!!, Whatever. Lets go." She said hopping into the back seat with Jasper and Rosalie.

I pulled into the lane with Bella behind me. I decided I wouldn't speed too fast, I didn't want her getting lost so I stayed at 70 mph. Which was slow for me.

. Oh, Yeah, a very interesting day indeed and it's not over yet.


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the Cullens

**A/N: I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot to me. Anything suggestions or things you would like to see in this story please let me know. Thank you again.**

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Chapter 3: Meet the Cullens

BPOV

It wasn't too long after we left the school we were pulling into a long driveway. Their house was breathtaking. It was white 2 or 3 story house with a wrap around porch on a lot of land. It sat so much off the road; you wouldn't think something this beautiful was out here. Instead of following Edward to their garage I pulled around the circular driveway toward the front door. I decided to let my guard down and listen to their thoughts. I didn't know what to expect. As soon as I step out of my car I heard Emmett's thoughts, _Man, I hope I can get a peak underneath that hood, that car is fucking awesome._ I just laughed and popped the hood when he rounded the corner of their house.

"You wanna see the engine Emmett?" I asked laughing.

"How did you know I wanted to?" Emmett asked shocked.

"I can read minds too." I said shrugging with a smirk

"Great, now 2 of them." Rosalie mumbled walking over to my car.

"DAMN!! Look at this!" Emmett exclaimed. Gosh, he acted like a kid in a freaking candy store.

"Wow, this has 315 horsepower with a 4.6 L V8 engine. Performance friction carbon Metallic front brake pads with sport tuned suspension, and 18" Euro-Flange Bullit tires." Rose stated as she walked around examining my car.

"I'm impressed Rose, you sure know a lot about cars." I stated slightly shocked. It's not usual you run into a girl that knows this much about cars or automobiles in general.

"I love cars, trucks, really anything with wheels. It's a passion of mine." She stated like it was no big deal. I on the hand was very impressed.

"Look Rose!! Check out this stereo system." Emmett said with a huge smile on his face.

Rose slid into the seat on the passenger side. "Damn Bella, you must love this stereo system in here. A Shaker 500 Audio system with DVD based Navigation system."

"Yeah, it is pretty nice. I just got it though, so I haven't had the complete luxury of enjoying it." I said.

By this time, I didn't realize Edward and Jasper were checking under the hood and Alice was standing next to Jasper.

"Geez, guys. It's just a car. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love it, but it's just something material." I said.

I heard a gasp and I looked at Rose. All pairs of vampire eyes were on me. Oh Shit.

"Bella, you don't understand how hot this car is." Rose said shocked. "And, it may be something material, but this car isn't even for sale yet."

"Yeah, I know. Money talks and it's amazing what people will do for it." I said with a smirk.

Edward walked up to me, "You ready to come inside, Esme is yelling at me in my head. She wants to meet you." He said with a chuckle.

"Sure, lets go." That took everything I had not to jump his ass right there. I have to be in control. Be on guard. I kept chanting this in my head.

We entered the front door and I about froze standing there admiring the beauty of this house. It was all shades of white with a huge staircase in the foyer. To my left was a huge room, I'm assuming was the family room.

Edward walked beside me into the family room and we took a seat in one of the many sofa and loveseats they had scattered around the room. I noticed a couple sitting together on a loveseat and they looked up at me when I sat.

"Hello Bella, my name is Dr. Carlise Cullen, but please call me Carlise. This is my lovely wife, Esme. " Carlisle said as he walked over to shake my hand. I stood to shake his and shook Esme's hand when she came up beside him.

"Hello dear, it is so nice to meet you. Welcome to our home." Esme said with a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you both and it's nice to meet the both of you."

"Have you met the rest of my children?" he asked

"Well, not really. We just spoke with each other outside a few minutes ago." I said with a soft smile on my face.

"Alright, I thought I taught my children better than that." Carlise said chuckling to himself. I _thought to myself, what the hell? Children?_

"You know Edward, this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." He said signaling to them.

I just looked at all of them and we smiled to each other.

"So Bella tell me about yourself and why are you here in Forks" Carlise asked.

I tensed slightly not sure what to say to them. I don't think I needed to reveal my life story just meeting them for the first time. I think Edward noticed my hesitation and spoke into mind.

_Bella, just tell us what you are comfortable with._ I looked up at him sitting next to him and smiled. I don't know what it is, but his eyes were so soft and it was difficult to drop my gaze.

I looked back to Carlise. "My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but please call me Bella. I don't live in Forks, actually I'm staying in a hotel in Port Angeles. I decided to come to forks for school, because I wanted to come to a small high school. I will probably move here eventually. I don't know yet."

"Why may I ask do you live in a hotel?" Carlise asked curiously. I know it probably sounds pretty wild to live in a hotel, but I liked it.

I shrugged. "I like it. Plus, I have a gig at the club, In the Zone that is close to there. It's really convenient when I get out of the club really late or when I go over to practice."

There it is again. Silence. What's with these vamps. Haven't they heard of people singing. Geez.

Alice spoke up then. "You sing at the Zone? How long have you been doing that? We've been there before and haven't seen you."

"I don't know about a month or more. I wasn't doing it every weekend at first, but now they sell out so fast I do it every Friday and Saturday night. The show usually doesn't start til about 9:30 or 10." I shrugged. "Or whenever I feel like starting. Sometimes it's later." I know I had a non chalant attitude, but I didn't care. I don't know anyone here, but Edward.

"Wow, do you mind if we come and watch you this weekend." Alice asked clapping her hands together.

"Man, you sure are a happy little pixie aren't you." I said. Everyone laughed at that.

Edward whispered in my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine. "You have no idea."

"Please Bella continue." Carlise said looking at me.

I shifted a little. I felt uncomfortable. I still didn't know what to expect here.

_Edward, does Bella think we are going to hurt her, she seems uncomfortable. _I looked at Carlise then and said. "I'm not sure what to think Carlise. You have7 vampires here and I am by myself, so yeah I'm a little uncomfortable."

He looked at me shocked then. "Bella, we are not going to hurt you at all. We just want to get to know you a little better. It's not often that one of our kind passes thru and when they do we like to get acquainted with them. Please don't be uncomfortable. Our home is always open to you." Carlise stated with a warm, soft look on his face.

"Right, sorry. I'm just not used to this." I said.

"Please tell us about yourself. Only as much as you like, and whatever you want to know about us we will share. We have nothing to hide."

This made me feel a little better. I knew Edward was beside and staring at me, so I took this at some comfort and began with my story.

"I have been a vampire for about 35 years. I don't remember much of my human life, just bits and pieces. I was on my way to my friend's house, she only lived a block over so I just decided to walk. It was at night, but didn't think anything about it since I walked almost everywhere back then. Anyway, a man came up beside me in some type of automobile, jumped out, grabbed me, threw me in the back and drove off. I must have hit my head when he threw me in the back, because I don't remember anything except waking up in a run down house. I was so scared, I knew he would probably beat me and raped me and then just kill me. When I looked at him after I came thru, he looked different with the pale skin, red eyes. He was extremely handsome. I didn't know what to think. When he walked up to me, I thought he was going to force himself onto me, but instead he went to kiss my neck and bit me.

He stayed with me during the 3 day transformation, I don't remember much. I was in so much pain. I guess you all know about that. But when I woke up, he was so kind. His name was Dane. He treated me like a sister to him, not like a mate. For which I was grateful for, because I didn't have any feelings for him.

I was confused and lost. He explained what I had become and told me he would teach me the way of the vampire, except the only thing we disagreed on is I could not and would not feed off a human. The desire was never there. We stayed together about 15 years traveling from here to there. Then one day, I wanted to be on my own. It was hard for him. We learned to depend on each other, but there were things I wanted to do.

We keep in touch every once in while. I have been from state to state, country to country. I had money before I was turned, invested it and it grew. So, money is not an object. It has helped me see the world. I have been to college and have a masters in Medicine, Law, and Literature."

I paused for a moment. "Some vampires feel like they have been cursed or dealt a bad hand of having this kind of life. I don't feel like that. I did not have a choice to become a vampire, but I love it. I did not have the most fantastic human life.

I have made the most of what has been given to me. Now I'm at the point where I want to settle down. Maybe stay in one place. I have been performing off and on and I enjoy it. I play the piano and guitar. I decided to go to high school to occupy my days better." I said.

There I said it, pretty much my life story; not every detail though, but enough.

"Pretty interesting Bella, you have done a great deal and accomplished a great amount, you must be proud of yourself." Carlise said.

"Do you have any abilities besides mind reading?"

"Yes, I can read minds when I want to, I can put thoughts into other's minds; like having a private conversation. I can put my guard up or like a shield to where I don't let anyone else in my mind. I don't make it habit to listen to other's thoughts, what they say is there own business."

"What else?"

" I can shape shift into any person or animal."

Again, there's the silence. Everyone just stared at me shocked and in awe.

"What are you guys staring at?"

"Sorry Bella, we don't mean to and we don't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just that the vampires we have met thru the years only have 1 power. You have 2. It's phenomenal." Edward said.

I just shrugged. "I don't think I'm all that special of a vampire. So what, I have special powers."

The next hour we spent talking back and forth. I learned a lot from the Cullens, very thankful they are vegetarians. They even invited me to go on their 'hunting trips' with them. I learned of Jasper and Alice's power which I thought was pretty damn cool myself. As the night went on, I noticed it was getting late and I had some stuff I needed to do.

I said starting to stand. "I need to go for now. I really appreciate speaking with all of you. It is nice to meet you all. It's late and I have some things I need to take care of before school tomorrow.

Carlise and Esme came up to me and shook my hand once more, well Esme hugged me. I said my goodbyes to Rose, Emmet, Jasper and Alice. Edward walked me out to my car.

"Thanks for coming over Bella. I really appreciate it. I hope you feel more comfortable around us and I hope that we can become friends. I would like to get to know you better away from my family. If's that's ok?" Edward said. He was so cute. He was being so shy. I didn't know why.

"Thank you Edward. It was nice meeting your family. I think I would like to get to know you better too. Please feel free to come to the club Friday night. I try my best to put on a great show." I said laughing. "See you tomorrow ok?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow Bella. Goodnight. Be safe." He said

I slid into the driver's seat, waved bye to Edward and driving away from the beautiful white house in the woods. I'm glad I left when I did. I needed time to think. I shouldn't have let my guard down so much, but I couldn't help it. The longer I spoke with the more I felt comfortable around them. I set my thoughts aside. I'll think later. I just want to jam right now. I pressed the gas, let the music fill the air and drove as fast I could back to my home away from home.

Tomorrow will be a new day.


	4. Chapter 4 Thoughts of Bella

A/N: This is a short chapter. I wanted to give you the thoughts of the Cullens toward Bella. Yes, we all know of what they think of her from the books and other fanfiction stories. Remember, this is not the clumsy, shy, bashful Bella we are used to, and they haven't even see her perform yet. Also, there is a link on my profile of what I imagine Bella to look like, except with bigger boobs. HEHE. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Chapter 4: Thoughts of Bella

EPOV

I stood on the circular drive watching Bella drive off, thoughts of my family were bombarding my mind. I could not think straight. So much stuff has happened today. I met a beautiful, mysterious, confident vampire that left me speechless. I am not one to not know what to say. She was so interesting. I could not stop thinking about the events that occurred today and her words that she spoke. She did not feel cursed to this existence. She accepted it. I on the hand felt cursed; Is it because I don't have someone to share it with? Or are all the humans I had killed during my rebellious years?

I have always been content with myself; all I ever needed was my family. The female vampires I met thru my life did not hold any interest for me. As much as Tanya tried to persuade me thru the years, I could not picture myself with her for the rest of my existence. I did not see her as a mate and never would. I do not hold those types of feelings for her.

Bella seemed to be so different. She was so mysterious, yet seems to be afraid to open up to us. Had she really been alone all these years? Had she had a mate before and was hurt beyond repair or hurt from someone else? I was very curious to why she had to leave. We were vampires and did not need sleep, but it was not my business to ask. Yes, I would really like to get to know Bella Swan. I have never been this eager about anything before.

I sighed as I made my way into the house. I knew the others were talking about Bella too, they are just as entranced by her as I am.

"Looks like Eddie has a crush!" Emmett boomed as I walked into the family room.

I glared at him. "Where do you get that from Emmett?"

Emmett had a goofy grin on his face and said, "Well, because Edward you couldn't keep your eyes off of Bella the whole time she was here."

"Whatever Emmett, I was trying to be polite and let her speak. I was interested in what she had to say." I scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Bella is very interesting." Carlise said saying more to himself than to us. "She is very guarded. I could understand though. I'm sure she is not used to being in a room full of vampires she has never met."

"Yes, her moods were definitely all over the place, but when she left she seem to be more comfortable than she was when she came in." Jasper said rubbing Alice's back.

I sat there looking at each of my siblings. All of them seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. We hadn't really met anyone like Bella before. I also know there is a lot more to her to find out.

Alice started bouncing up and down on the sofa with a huge smile on her face. "I can't wait to go see her perform Friday night. I can't get a vision, because I can't see her clearly."

"That's because she has her guard up or shield, I'm sure." I said.

"I wonder if she ever had a run in with the Voturi?" Carlise asked. "She would be a great addition to the guard. I can't see where Aro would overlook her."

"I'm sure." I said getting up. I needed to be by myself. "Well, I'm going out hunting for a while before we have to get ready for school. I'll see you guys later."

"Do you want some company?" Jasper asked. And Emmett nodded. I know they never turned down a chance to go hunting; so much for being alone.

"Sure, why not?"

We ran out the back door and headed toward the forest. Once we were far enough away from the house and deeper into the forest Emmett and Jasper stopped. I stopped also and turned to looked at them, " Why did you guys stop?"

"Edward, what do you really think about Bella?" Jasper asked

I just looked at him not sure what I wanted to say. I did not know exactly what I thought or felt about Bella. "What kind of question is that, Jasper."

"Just curious is all."

"Well, like I said before I think she seems very interesting. She seems confident. I'm intrigued. I would like to get to know her." There I said it.

"Wow!! Never did I ever see the Edward Cullen be interested in a girl." Emmett said grinning from ear to ear. "I'm proud of you, Bro."

"Please Emmett, what the hell? You guys are acting like I want to marry her or something." Which really that and something doesn't sound too bad. I'm really sexually frustrated and I've never even had sex before. God, I'm pathetic.

"Not now anyway." Japser laughed.

"Whatever. I'm outta here. We need to hunt and get ready for school." I said running away from them. I did not want to continue this conversation with them.


	5. Chapter 5 Hunting and Elephants?

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews, it means so much to me. But please take a minute and review please. I love to hear your thoughts. I have decided that I might throw a wrench in this story and turn it upside down. Drama Baby. Not now, but soon. Also, I have links on my profile of what I imagine Bella to look like, but bigger boobs, and of course, Edward is my Robert Pattinson. **

**There is also a link on my profile of Bella's outfit for performing.**

And Last but not least: Thank you to my new Beta **luv2beloved.** Check out her stories Girls Just Wanna have Fun and Best Friends Forever or Not?. They are the best.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own a thing.

**Chapter 5: Hunting and Elephants?**

**Bella's POV:**

The rest of the week passed by uneventfully; Edward and I would continue our mind conversations during Biology, just mainly joking around. He would ask questions and I would ask him questions. Nothing too personal though. I wasn't ready for that. We all hung out at lunch and after school. Today was Friday and I needed to get to the club early enough to go over the songs and dance moves with the rest of my band and dancers. When the bell finally rang signaling us that our doomsday was over I walked out to the parking lot to Edward and the rest of the Cullens. We have been meeting after school in the parking lot, mostly just hanging out until everyone was there and then going back to their house.

"Hey everybody, how was your day darlings?" I asked being a little sarcastic as I approached them.

"Just wonderful and yours?" Rosalie asked with a smirk playing along.

"Well, you know, I'm really going to miss this place for the weekend. I'm going to be so lonely not being able to come to school." I said rolling my eyes.

Edward just chuckled and said, "So Bella what time do you want us at the club?"

I turned to look at him and said, "I'm going to try and get the show started around nine thirty or ten. There are always the same people every weekend and usually tickets are sold in advance, but you guys don't worry about it. I want you, Edward, to let me know when you get there and I'll send someone to get you. The best way is to come to the back entrance that way you'll miss the crowd. Also, I'll have a table reserved for you all in a good spot so you can see the show. How's that sound?"

"That's sound great Bella, I can't wait. We haven't been to a club in so long!" Alice was saying this as she was jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Damn, she is so hyper and very coordinated.

"Are you coming over before you go to the club?" Edward asked looking hopeful. I really hadn't planned on it, but I wasn't meeting the others until between eight and eight thirty, so I guess I could for a couple of hours. Actually, I really need to go hunting. It had been a few weeks since I last hunted and I can feel the effects, especially since the club will be filled with humans. Which reminds me.

"First, before I forget. I know there is still a lot about each other we don't know and I know one doesn't go around bragging about their control of blood lust; but please remember the club will be packed with humans, emotions will be very strong." I said this glancing at Jasper not meaning to be offensive, but I needed him to be aware.

"Don't worry about it Bella, if it gets too much for me, I'll leave." Jasper said.

"I know you'll be ok Jasper. I just wanted to give you all a heads up not just you." I said with a soft smile. I really was being sincere to him. "As a matter of fact, I wasn't going to come over today, because I need to meet with my band and dancers, but we aren't meeting until around eight or eight thirty. I would really like to go hunting. Do you mind if I go on your land?"

"Not at all, I could go myself." Edward said. _Did I just see this sparkle in his eye when he said_ _this to me?_

"Great, I'll follow you to your house then and Edward," I said with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, Bella."

"How about you ride with me? Do you want to drive?"

_I thought he was going to attack me right there, he looked so happy._

"Hell yes, Bella! I would love to. I wanted to ask you, but I know you feel the same about your car like I do mine." He said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey, that's not even fair. I want to drive it too." Emmett whined.

"And me too." Rosalie said a little hurt that I asked Edward and not her.

"Ok, Ok. You all will get your chance. I promise this weekend. How's that sound?" I said trying to please everyone.

They all agreed and seemed satisfied. Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper piled into Edward's Volvo while Edward and I headed toward my mustang. He walked me over to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I turned toward him and looked up at him. No one had ever done that to me. I was flattered. He looked down at me and I could see this look in his eye that I couldn't really explain. I really didn't want to go into his thoughts. To me they are private, well some are anyway. "Thank you Edward, I'm flattered. No one has ever been so polite to me before. I don't know what to think." I said to him then looked away. _Wow. Since when do I_ _blush? _

He put his finger under my chin and pulled my face up to look at him. His eyes were so soft yet so deep like he was looking into my soul. "I was raised a gentleman when I was human and how to treat a lady. I would love to show you if you would let me." Then he gave me that crooked smile that I have grown to love. I was speechless. What was I going to say to that? What did Edward want from me? I have thought a lot about Edward when we weren't all together and I wasn't really sure of my feelings, because I have never felt this way before. So I just nodded and handed him the keys and climbed into the car. He closed my door and went around and climbed in. His smile grew even bigger when he cranked up my car.

He had this huge smile on his face and chuckled, "God, I love that sound."

"I'm glad to know there is not much that makes you happy." I said this laughing.

"Ok Edward, Relax, you can go as fast as you want, but don't get a ticket. I know your foot is itching to press harder on the gas pedal." I knew he loved to drive fast and he was an excellent driver, so I wasn't at all worried.

"Your right it is." He said smiling even bigger now if at all possible.

We made it to his house in less time as it took me to get there. We pulled in behind the others and got out. As we walked around the house to their backyard before we started to head into the woods to go hunting. I had a great idea. It was time to have some fun with them.

"Hey, Emmett." I yelled. "What's your favorite animal to feed off of?"

He stopped and turned around with a grin so big it outshined Edward's. "Grizzly is my favorite. They taste the best and they put up a hell of a fight."

I looked at Edward "What about you, what's yours?"

He didn't even hesitate with his answer. "Mountain Lion is my favorite. They taste the best to me, but there not around here that much, so I have to travel some to get one."

"What's yours Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't have just one. I like Mountain Lion, deer, moose. I'm not that picky."

Once we were at the edge of the forest. I looked at them and said, "Alright, you guys be careful of what you attack, you never know what you might get." I said smirking.

They looked at me like I just grew a third head. I laughed and shape shifted into a female mountain lion.

**Edward's POV**

After Bella made that comment, I didn't know what she meant. Then suddenly she turned into a mountain lion and growled. Holy Shit. I have never seen that before. That was so damn cool.

"What the fuck did she just do?!" Emmett yelled half shocked.

"Holy shit, that's Bella. Let's follow her." Rose said running into the forest after Bella.

We all took off trying to catch up to her. We finally did and she stopped and turned to look at us. We just stood there frozen. She let out another growl. _Damn, that's sexy._ She then shaped shifted into a grizzly. She stood up on her hind legs and growled again. We did not move an inch. She came stalking toward Emmett on all fours and I think if he was still human he would have pissed in his pants.

"Now Bella, I know you can hear me…You don't want to attack me…I'm your friend…Your buddy." Emmett said this while holding his hands in surrender. I could have sworn I could see a sheen of sweat on his forehead. She kept coming toward him growling. I really didn't think she would attack him, but I didn't know what she thought of when she was in this form. I didn't even try to get into her thoughts. I was still in shock. She came right up to Emmett and looked down at him. She was so big. She let out another loud growl and shape shifted back into vampire Bella.

"Damn Bella, don't do that again. You scared the shit out of me!" Emmett said pouting and a little irritated.

Bella was laughing so hard she was on the ground. By this time, Jasper, Alice, Rose and me was all laughing hysterically. She finally calmed down enough and said. "I'm sorry Emmett, I was just having some fun. I would never hurt you." He was still pouting.

"Alright, I'm glad someone is having some fun. Come on Rose, let's hunt."

"Oh Emmett, don't be upset with me. Here, tell me what you want me to shape shift into and I will try." Bella said trying to make him feel better.

Emmett looked like he was in deep thought for a second then grin.

"Bella, can shape shift into an elephant?"

We all started laughing again, but suddenly stopped to see Bella not as enthused about the suggestion.

"Are you serious Emmett? You really want to see me as an elephant?" She asked.

"Yes, please. You owe me remember. You scared the shit out of me. That's not fair." Emmett was pouting once again.

"Fine!"

We turned to look at Bella and watched as she shape shifted into this huge elephant with the white tusk and all. I was in shock again. I just could not wrap my mind around someone being able to do that. It was just so cool.

She let out the loudest noise I have ever heard. I actually had to cover my ears. I looked over at Emmett and he was laughing so hard at her. He can be such a goofball.

I looked back to Bella or the elephant and she shape shifted back to herself.

"Happy?"

"Very."

"Good, come on let's go and hunt. We'll play some other time. I got a show to do tonight. I guess we can all meet back up at your house then?" Bella said sounding a little happier that she's not an elephant anymore.

We all split up. Rose and Emmett went one way. Jasper and Alice went another. Bella and I went together. I had never seen her hunt and I really wanted to if she let me. We came upon a small herd of moose. We stopped for minute, looked at each other and she took off. I couldn't move as I watched her gracefully pounce on the moose, broke its neck, and sucked him dry. She stood up afterwards and turned toward me. She had not made a mess. No blood was on her face, lips or shirt; very skilled indeed. Before the other moose scattered away, I took off killing two and draining them dry. I walked back toward Bella.

"Very good Edward, you're not a messy eater." She said with a beautiful smirk on her face.

"And neither are you. I'm very impressed. You keep surprising me every day." I said. She just shook her head and laughed. We ran back to my house to see if the others were there.

As we made it to the front porch, I walked up the steps, but Bella stopped at the bottom. I stopped and turned toward her. "I'm sorry Edward, I really should be going. I need to shower and get dressed for tonight." She said looking down.

"Hey." I said walking down the steps to her and placing my finger under her chin bringing her face up so I can look her in the eyes. "You ok? It's alright if you have to go. I understand. I'll tell the others and we'll see you tonight. We're all excited about seeing you perform. We haven't been to a club in a long time."

"I'm fine. Thank you, Edward. Let me know when you get there." She said pointing to her temple. Ah, yes, our mind conversations. "I probably won't get to talk to you before the show, but maybe afterwards we can dance or just hang out."

"That sounds like a great idea. Be careful. See you tonight and good luck." I said. I wanted so badly to just put my lips on hers even if was just a quick chaste kiss, but I didn't. I still was not sure how I felt. I mean I like her without a doubt. No question about that. And she is a great friend. She is so fun to hang out with. She seems like she has no worries and so carefree. I just didn't know how she felt about me and if she only thought of me as a friend I didn't want to ruin that. I just would have to wait.

"Thank you again, Edward. Bye."

I watched as she climbed into her car and drove off.

A couple of hours we were all dressed and on our way to the club in Port Angeles. AS I found a parking space, I could see that the club was already packed. We all walked around to the back of the building and stopped at the back door.

"_Bella, its Edward. We're out back."_

"_Hey Edward, I'm glad you're here. I'm sending Alex down to you guys and show you to your table."_

"_Good Luck Bella."_

"_Thank you." _I could hear her smile in her last words. A few minutes later some guy came to the back to let us in.

"Hey Man, What's up? You Edward?" I'm assuming Alex said holding out his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand in return, "Yes, I'm Edward and these are my siblings, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alex. Follow me and I'll take you to your table."

We all nodded and followed Alex down the long hallway. We entered the club, the music was blaring and people were packed on the dance floor. Alex took us around everyone to our table. The club was pretty big; it had a second story with railing so people could lean up against it while looking down. There was another level on either side of the stage with railings and the dance floor was below the stage like a sunken living room. There was a walkway coming from the center of the stage out onto the dance floor so that whoever walked on it could look down onto the dance floor. Tables were scattered thru out the club except where the dance floor was. We were seated on the left side of the stage. Actually, I thought it was a perfect view.

Alice started jumping up and down, "I'm so excited. This place is awesome. Look at the stage; she has a lot of people in her band and dancers."

"I bet she can put on an unbelievable show." Rosalie stated while swaying her hips to the music.

It was now nine o'clock; I really hope she would start around nine thirty like she said. We stood by the railing watching the people dancing. A couple of girls tried to approach me, but after the glare I gave them they changed their minds. I was so not interested. The one I was interested in was due on stage any minute now. As I spoke this, every light went out in the place and the music cut off. Even with our sensitive vision it was still difficult to see. The DJ started yelling through the microphone.

"Hey you people! Are you ready to party tonight, are you ready for a rocking show from our very own Bella?!"

The crowd was going crazy. They were screaming and applauding. Wow, I didn't expect any of this.

All of sudden, music came from the stage and we all whipped our heads to it, it was still dark, but you could see shadows. Then the stage lights started scanning the stage. There was Bella with about six dancers behind her. The crowd was going crazy. She walked forward on the stage. Damn what the hell is she wearing?

**Sorry, I wanted to leave a little cliffy. If you want to see her outfit, the link is on my profile. The show has only begun. **

**WOW. 3,061 words Please review.**


	6. Chapter 7: Performance and Bella

Thank you again for all your reviews. Please spread the word of my story to other readers of Fan fiction. I would like more to read it. This chapter has at least 4 songs in it. I will not do anymore chapters with this many songs. This is only because of being the first performance the Cullens had seen. I wanted to give their reaction. You can skip thru if you like.

Thanks again to my wonderful beta—luv2beloved. Be sure to check out her stories Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and Best Friends Forever or Not?

Lastly, best friend and I did go to New Orleans Film Festival and seen How to Be. There will be some photos of me and Mike, Rob's costar Nikki, on my Myspace Page. The movie was phenomenal. Rob did an awesome job playing Art. I can not wait to get the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Chapter 7: Performance and Bella**

**EPOV**

When Bella stepped forward on stage the dancers were standing behind her in a V with three on each side of her. There moves were so precise and with the beat. She began to sing the Britney Spears song, "Piece of Me."

_I'm Miss "American Dream"  
Since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They still got pictures of my derriÃ¨re in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me?_

I'm Miss "Bad Media Karma"  
Another day, another drama  
Guess I can't see no harm  
In working and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm  
I'm still an exception, and all you  
Want a piece of me

I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "Extra! Extra! This Just In!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "she's too big, now she's too thin"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
_  
__I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'  
Tryin' and pissin' me off  
Well get in line with the paparazzi  
Who's flippin' me off?  
Hoping I'll resort to some havoc  
And end up settlin' in court  
Now are you sure you want a piece of me?  
(You want a piece of me?)_

I'm Mrs. "Most Likely To Get On TV For Strippin' On The Streets"  
When getting the groceries, no, for real  
Are you kidding me?  
No wonder this panic in the industry  
I mean, please  
Do you want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "Extra! Extra! This Just In!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "she's too big, now she's too thin"  
(You want a piece of me?)

I'm Miss "American Dream"  
Since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They still got pictures of my derriÃ¨re in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece, piece of me?

You want a piece of me?

I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "Extra! Extra! This Just In!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "she's too big, now she's too thin"  
(You want a piece of me?)

I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "Oh My God, That Britney's Shameless!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "Extra! Extra! This Just In!"  
(You want a piece of me?)  
I'm Mrs. "she's too big, now she's too thin"  
(You want a piece of me?)

Oh yeah  
You want a piece of me

The crowd was going crazy, screaming, dancing and whistling. I had no idea what to expect, but this was definitely was not it. The way she moved and sang. The audience was captivated and I'm sure not only with her beauty, but with her voice and moves. The band was great; no one made any mistakes playing their instruments. If they did you would not have known. They all sounded like professional to me.

Jasper shot me a glare, "Do you mind Edward? I can feel the lust coming off of you in waves and not to say from every other guy in this place. I'm going to need a vacation after this."

"I'm sorry Jasper. I can't help it. Do you see what she is wearing?"

"Oh my god, doesn't she look hot?" Alice said jumping up and down swinging her hips to the music. I was a little surprise from Alice saying that, but it was true. Bella really _was _hot.

"What kind of outfit is she wearing Alice?" I ask this still not being able to tear my eyes away from Bella.

"It's called a Catsuit. I just love her boots."

"Oh, ok." Not really sure what to say. I barely had time to wipe the drool from my mouth. The top zipped up, but it wasn't zipped all the way, because you could clearly see her beautiful cleavage; yet still left some to the imagination.

The song ended and she looked up at me, giving me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. The crowd was so loud; you could barely pick out the sounds of a new song starting.

She grabbed a chair and walked down the catwalk and turned it around and straddled it_. Oh God!_

_**Early mornin' **_

_Alright, I was out a little late last night  
Got a little messy  
Early morning  
Can't be like that anymore, oh_

I was shaking my ass in the streets this morning  
Just walked in and it's early morning  
Bump, bump till the break of dawn and  
It don't stop till the early morning  
Passed out on the couch I'm yawning  
Just walked in and it's early morning  
Bump, bump till the break of dawn and  
It don't stop till the early morning

Wanna talk to a guy with dark hair  
When he walked up someone grabbed him  
But I liked him, told him to come here  
Kinda cool  
Baby, we can make plans  
Where ya live  
Does your mama live there  
We can hook up at the hotel  
Hands down so  
I told him, let's go  
But what happened next, guess what?  
You don't wanna know

I was shaking my ass in the streets this morning  
Just walked in and it's early morning  
Bump, bump till the break of dawn and  
It don't stop till the early morning  
Passed out on the couch I'm yawning  
Just walked in and it's early morning  
Bump, bump till the break of dawn and  
It don't stop till the early morning

Oh, in love  
I went out with my girl and  
We gotta give him his friends  
There's something 'bout him that show  
So I said, what the hell  
Let's go  
Got up, got on the dance floor  
Hooked up with a guy named Joe  
When the music was fast and slow  
But what happened next, guess what?  
You don't wanna know

I was shaking my ass in the streets this morning  
Just walked in and it's early morning  
Bump, bump till the break of dawn and  
It don't stop till the early morning  
Passed out on the couch I'm yawning  
Just walked in and it's early morning  
Bump, bump till the break of dawn and  
It don't stop till the early morning

Call all your boys  
Call all your girls  
Call all your friends  
Let's do it again  
Let's do it again

Yes, early morning  
Yes, can't keep doin' this

I'll light your fire  
Your one desire  
Pull on me, baby  
And I'll take you higher  
_Man:__ I wanna get with you  
You should try her  
So come over here and let there's go so_

I was shaking my ass in the streets this morning  
Just walked in and it's early morning  
Bump, bump till the break of dawn and  
It don't stop till the early morning  
Passed out on the couch I'm yawning  
Just walked in and it's early morning  
Bump, bump till the break of dawn and  
It don't stop till the early morning

Call all your boys  
Call all your friends  
Let's do it again  
Let's do it

Early mornin', early mornin' 

She just sat there singing moving her head with the beat and there were only 2 girl dancers on stage singing. I'm assuming they were her backup singers. She sang each word to the audience, moving her hips to the beat on the chair. _Oh god, I'm not going to last. I will have a permanent hard on until the end of the show. _I did not realize Bella could be so seductive. I have never seen this side of her before. _Which this got me to thinking, had she ever been with a man before? What does she look like in the throes of passion? Surely someone could not be this seductive without experience. _

The song ended and she got up grab the chair and walked back up the catwalk to the stage. She had to pretty much yell to be heard over the screams. _Is Bella famous or something?_

"Hey everybody, you guys enjoying the show so far?" The crowd began to scream and whistle.

"Alright," she paused but laughed. She couldn't even speak because of the noise. "You have to quiet down some so I can talk."

Finally after a few moments the audience quieted down some. "Thank you, thank you for coming out to _In the Zone_ tonight. I love all of you and appreciate your enthusiasm. I'm honored to be here tonight. Thank you for allowing me, my dancers and my band to perform for you. So without further ado," she had to scream this next. "LET'S DANCE!!"

The music began to blare once again. It sounded like the beginning of **The** **Hook Up,** believe it or not, I actually like this song. There aren't that many songs from Britney Spears that I like, but I'm sure after tonight I will listen to them with a whole new outlook.

_He was lookin  
Said he wanna hook up  
But she don't wanna hook up  
Told him, just go  
And then she looked and said she wanna hook up  
He really wanna hook up  
Told him, let's go_

Baby, I can't believe everything  
Your body makes me wanna do  
And the way that you move on the floor  
Now I think I'm in love with you  
Grab my waist  
Wanna get with the rhythm and that move you do  
Switch my hips on the floor  
Baby slow to keep up with you

Back it up, na  
Bump ya rump, na  
Grab my waist, na  
Work it out, na  
Grab my shoulder  
Pick it up, na  
Take it lower  
To the floor, na

Get up, baby  
We can drop a little somethin'  
Ride it, baby  
We can do a little somethin'  
Take out, baby  
Wanna get a little somethin'  
You know, baby  
Let's hook up a little somethin'

Baby, I can't believe everything  
That I feel when I dance with you  
From the small of my back to the breath on my neck  
To the move you do  
Put your body  
Gotta get my body up right next to you  
Move the party  
Gotta rock the party until they're over you

Back it up, na  
Bump ya rump, na  
Grab my waist, na  
Work it out, na  
Grab my shoulder  
Pick it up, na  
Take it lower  
To the floor, na

Boy, I can't explain  
What you do to me  
My whole world has changed  
I live in a fantasy  
Tonight, I'm in the mood  
Please take me by your hand  
I wanna get in your groove  
So, baby, take me there

The bodies keep shaking  
(Wanna get) My body keeps shaking  
Better get your butt out here baby  
Come on lets go  
So do how you do it  
(Drop it down) Bend over get to it  
(Make it pop) Back down to the ground  
Pick it up, let's go

_Pick it up, let's go  
Don't stop  
Just get, get on the floor  
Butt drops  
Hips pop, poppin' for sure  
Who's got, got it  
Get it some more  
One time, two time, three time we go_

Back it up, na  
Bump ya rump, na  
Grab my waist, na  
Work it out, na  
Grab my shoulder  
Pick it up, na  
Take it lower  
To the floor, na

Back it up, na  
Bump ya rump, na  
Grab my waist, na  
Work it out, na  
Grab my shoulder  
Pick it up, na  
Take it lower  
To the floor, na

Get up, baby  
We can drop a little somethin'  
Ride it, baby  
We can do a little somethin'  
Take out, baby  
Wanna get a little somethin'  
You know, baby  
Let's hook up a little somethin'

Back it up, na  
Bump ya rump, na  
Grab my waist, na  
Work it out, na  
Grab my shoulder  
Pick it up, na  
Take it lower  
To the floor, na 

Alice looked over at me. "You ok, Edward?" I glanced over at her and she had a devilish smirk on her face.

"What makes you ask that? I'm having a great time."

"Yeah, I've noticed. You keep staring at Bella with goo goo eyes." She said.

What was I supposed to say this? It was true. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Even if she wasn't standing on stage in this killer outfit that hugged her curves, singing her heart out, and moving her hips. I still couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

I looked back over to Alice, but she and Jasper were dancing provocatively and so were Rose and Emmett. _Damn, can't they wait until they get home? _The) song ended and a new one began. Bella and another girl were singing the song together and above the stage in huge letters were neon lights that read the name of the club _Me against the Music. _

_All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner take it down!_

_B:__ It's me against the music  
Uh uh  
__B:__ It's just me  
And me  
__B:__ Yeah  
C'mon  
Hey Bella?  
__B:__ Are you ready?  
Uh uh, are you?_

_Both:__ No one cares  
__B:__ It's whippin'my hair, it's pullin' my waist  
__Both:__ To hell with stares  
__B:__ The sweat is drippin' all over my face  
__Both:__ No one's there  
__B:__ I'm the only one dancin' up in this place  
__Both:__ Tonight I'm here  
__B:__ Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass  
__B:__ I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
__B:__ It's like a competition, me against the beat  
__B:__ I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
__B:__ If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
__B:__ Tryin' to hit it, you could die  
__B:__ In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey_

_Both:__ All my people on the floor  
__B:__ Let me see you dance  
Let me see ya  
__Both:__ All my people wantin' more  
__B:__ Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya  
__Both:__ All my people round and round  
__B:__ Let me see you dance  
Let me see ya  
__Both:__ All my people in the crowd  
__B:__ Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya  
__Both:__ So how would you like a friendly competition  
__Both:__ Let's take on the song  
__Both:__ It's you and me baby, we're the music  
__Both:__ Time to party all night long_

_Both:__ We're almost there  
__B:__ I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain  
__Both:__ My soul is bare  
__B:__ My hips are movin' at a rapid pace  
__Both:__ Baby feel it burn  
__B:__ From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins  
__Both:__ And now it's your turn  
__B:__ Let me see what you got, don't hesitate  
__B:__ I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
__B:__ It's like a competition, me against the beat  
__B:__ I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
__B:__ If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
__B:__ Tryin' to hit it, you could die  
__B:__ In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey_

_Both:__ Get on the floor, baby lose control  
__Both:__ Just work your body and let it go  
__Both:__ If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
Hey Bella  
__Both:__ We can dance all night long_

Hey Bella, you say you wanna lose control  
Come over here I got somethin' to show ya  
Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Bella lose control, watch you take it down

_Both:__ Get on the floor, baby lose control  
__Both:__ Just work your body and let it go  
__Both:__ If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
Hey Bella  
__B:__ We can dance all night long_

All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Bella take it down, make the music dance  
All my people round and round, party all night long  
C'mon Bella lose control, watch you take it down 

Bella and the girl finished the song. The crowd erupted and I actually had to cover my ears. Bella bowed and her backup singers and band all were clapping and also bowed to the audience. Wow, that was one of the best performances I have ever seen and she wasn't even a professional, but she could be, no doubt about that. Bella looked over at me and then to the rest of the family and waved.

"_I'll be with you in a few minutes Edward."_

I just gave a nod to let her know I heard her. She was so preoccupied with the others on stage I wasn't going to try and speak with her. After about fifteen minutes and the show was completely over everyone on the dance floor were either dancing or hanging out at the bar.

"I really enjoyed that, Bella, you can put on one a hell of a show." Rose said grinning from ear to ear. I'm so glad that Rose has taking a liking to Bella. I was worried at first, because I know how cold Rose could be, but there is just too much to like about Bella. She is so easy to get along with. There are times in which I feel too comfortable around her.

"Jasper, are you doing better now that the show is over?" I asked him, because earlier he was really having a difficult time dealing with all the emotions in this place.

"Yes, I am finally. I almost lost it there. The lust in this place was a lot more than that day in the cafeteria."

"Well hell yeah, what did you expect!" Emmett practically yelled. "Did you see her outfit? Damn she was hot."

"Emmett! Hello, I'm fucking standing here, do you mind?" Rose screeched then slapped him on the back of the head.

"Sorry Rosie, I couldn't help it." Emmett was practically pouting.

"It's ok. I know she did look hot didn't she?" Wow that surprised me again what Rose said.

I could see Bella trying to make her way over to us, but the crowd around her was making it impossible. They wanted to hug her, shake her hand, and get her autograph in case one day she made it big. I would have to ask Bella about that. I'm sure she had to have offers. She has an outstanding voice. Eventually she made it over to me.) "Hey you, Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes, I did Bella. That was quite a show you put on. You're amazing." I had to tone down my enthusiasm some. I didn't want to seem too excited.

"Oh. My. God. Bella that was fantastic!" Alice screeched then giving Bella a hug.

We all hung out for a few minutes just talking about the show, the songs, and the club.

"Hey Edward, do you mind letting the others drive your Volvo back to your house? I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming back to my hotel room. I wanted to talk to you in private." Bella asked me softly and looked at me like she was afraid that I would say no. Of course, I wouldn't say no. I would do anything for her.

"Sure, Bella. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Alice, why don't you and the others take my keys to my car and leave when you want. I'm going with Bella back to her room so we can talk."

"Sure Edward." I did not fail to notice the smirk she had on her face. I wondered what that was about, I couldn't read her mind, she kept reciting the ABC's backwards. Alright, something is up, but I'll worry about it later.

Bella and I made our way through the back of the club to her car. Thank God she let me drive again. I don't care if the hotel was just up the street. We sat in a comfortable silence, but I notice Bella kept fidgeting with her hands like she was nervous about something. We had been alone before, just talking, so I know that it was not because of her being afraid of me. So I wonder what she is nervous about.

I parked her car and I got out making my way over to the passenger side to help Bella out. She still was not used to someone doing that for her. She only deserved the best. "Thank you, Edward." She said with a warm smile. "You're welcome, Bella."

I followed her through the hotel and we made our way up to the top floor of suites. I had never been here before to her room. She always came to my house. I couldn't help but not watch her beautiful ass as she walked in front of me. She still had her outfit on that she performed in. I hope she changes or this will be a very long night. Hiding an erection is a difficult thing to do. I never had that problem before this until I met Bella.

We made it to the room of her suite and Bella unlocked the door. I followed her and began looking around.

"Make yourself comfortable Edward. I'm going to go change." Bella said as she makes her way in to another room off of the living area. I'm assuming it was the bedroom. _Ok, stop the thoughts right there. She is in there taking off her clothes and will be naked._

I decided the best thing to do is to sit down and try to relax and stop the dirty thoughts going through my mind. Bella came out of the bedroom, dressed in a tank top and some pajama bottoms. _I can handle this._

She came to sit down next to me on the couch, but left some space between us. She turned toward me. "Edward, I wanted you to come over so that I could speak with you in private," she sighed. "I have always believed to be honest and be happy with yourself before you could be with anyone else."

She placed her face in her hands and took an unneeded deep breath.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and softly said. "Bella, whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm here for you. You can be honest with me and trust me. I would never hurt you or give you any reason to not trust me."

She lifted her head up and looked at me. "I know, Edward. You are too kind. Anyways, I want to tell you more about myself. I have never had a boyfriend, mate, or husband. I have been alone for a long time. Sure, I have made friends, but I always kept my distance. For one, they were mostly humans.

I always have done what I wanted to do, and go where I wanted to go. I feel like the decisions that I have made were good ones and the mistakes I have made; I have learned from them."

_Wait, she never had a mate or a boyfriend. I'm a little shocked. Bella is an amazing person and so beautiful. _

"Edward, I want to tell you something and I really hope this does not ruin our friendship that we have. I treasure that, you know?"

I nodded. "I do too, Bella."

"I know that we have only known each other for a week, but I have spent a lot of time with you. I have thought about you quite a bit; analyzing every conversation we have had."

She got up then and started pacing around the room. I sat speechless as usual when I'm with her. _What was she saying?_

"Edward, what I'm trying to say is. I want to settle down with someone. I have never been interested in anyone else. I want to be more than friends with you. I have very strong feelings for you." She hesitated. "I'm falling in love with you, Edward." She looked away from me, not meeting my eyes. "Please, don't feel obligated to say anything in return. I just wanted you to know. I'm the type of person that speaks what's on her mind. I feel that if you keep things bottled up, you could go crazy." She laughed a soft laugh then.

"I have never been with anyone. I know that is surprising isn't it? The way I dress or act on stage. It's just for the show. I have learned to be seductive from dancing. I'm proud of my body and looks so I use it to my advantage. I remember I had a low self esteem when I was a human. I'm not conceited, but confident.

I really hope this does not come between us in anyway. I still want to be friends with you if you don't feel anything more for me. I value what we have."

She sat down again next to me and looked more relaxed; not so nervous. I still couldn't find any words. I can't believe this. She spoke exactly how I felt.

She looked at me again. "Edward, you look stunned. Please say something."

_What could I say?_ _Was this what I wanted?_

**Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts. **


	7. Chapter 8: Talk with Edward

**A/N: Thank you for all your alerts and reviews. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. **

**Thank you again to my wonderful beta—luv2beloved. Be sure to check out her stories. **

**Chapter 8: Talk with Edward**

**BPOV**

After I confessed my feelings to Edward, I felt better. Even if he did not feel the same way toward me, I would not let that come between us. He has already been a loyal friend to me. I decided that I could not let time pass us by. If he felt the same for me, then we would be wasting time in which we could be together. I was already at the point where I missed him terribly each time I left him to come home. I could not hold my feelings in anymore, because there have been so many times that I wanted to reach out and touch him, kiss him and _feel_ him.

As I sat next to him, he appeared to be speechless, I could not help but to think about what he was thinking. I wanted so badly to enter his thoughts for a peak, but I could not bring myself to do it. If he did not feel the same, it would break my heart; but I would go on.

I softly said his name again, "Edward? Edward, are you alright?"

He appeared to have come out of whatever daze he was in and looked at me and I mean _really_ looked at me.

"Bella," he said just as soft to me.

"Please, Edward, don't feel like you need to say anything in return. I only wanted you to know how I felt. If you don't feel the same, that's okay. I will not let this conversation come between our friendship. I don't want to lose that."

"Nor do I, Bella. I think we have a lot in common you and me."

"What do you mean?"

"The words you spoke to me just now, that is exactly the same way I feel about you. I don't think I could have said any better."

My breath hitched in my throat. _Did he really just say that? Does he really feel the same way as I do?_

He placed his hands gently on my cheeks. "Bella, you don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that. I have been feeling the same way. You are an amazing person, so gifted. I yearn to be near you every minute of every day and it tears me apart when we're separated. I know we have only known each other for such a short amount of time and some may say it is ridiculous to fall in love with someone or that you can't fall in love with someone in this same time span; although, I beg to differ. I'm might have been one of those people before, before I met you that is.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you, you intrigued me. You are all I had thought about and still do. I have never had a mate, companion, or a girlfriend for that matter. As with you, no one has ever captured my interest. I feel as though this is fate, for you to come into my life at this point in time and for us both to feel the way we do. I want us to be together too; every minute of every day if that's possible." He said the last word with that lopsided grin that always melts my dead heart.

"Oh Edward, I was so afraid to tell you how I felt. I did not want anything to come in between the friendship we share, but yet I could not hold my feelings in anymore."

"There were too many times that I wanted to take you aside and tell you, but I was afraid too. I have never felt this way for someone let alone to be falling in love. I needed to be sure of my feelings before I told you. I would have eventually. You just beat me to it. I love you, Bella. For now and always."

"I love you too, Edward."

Still holding my face in his hands he slowly leaned down to me and softly pressed his lips to mine. Our lips continue to move as one slowly and gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. I wanted to deepen the kiss, so I traced my tongue over his bottom lip and without hesitation his mouth opened. Our tongues slowly moved with each and we melted into one another. Edward let out a contented sigh.

I pushed Edward's back to the sofa not breaking our kiss and straddled his lap. I felt his erection between my legs. _Damn, can I affect him that way? _If felt so good lying up against my hot core. I had_ never_ felt this before. We broke our kiss panting and Edward didn't let his lips leave my skin. He slowly kissed down my jaw to behind my ear. A shiver ran down my spine. He nuzzled into my neck and my hair.

He finally looked up at me pressing his forehead to mine. "Bella, you are amazing and so beautiful."

His voice was so low and dripping with lust. I felt my underwear dampen.

I softly smiled at him. "And as you, Edward."

"Bella, I feel so blessed that you love me. I have not had the best existence. I have worked very hard to be good. It had taken me years to control my bloodlust and still today there are moments. I have made so many mistakes in this life. I have killed people in my early years as a vampire. I'm selfish and possessive. Are you sure you want to be with me? I'm a monster."

This upset me a little. There is no way that he's a monster. I don't care how many mistakes he has made or will continue to make in the future.

I grabbed his face in my hands so he couldn't turn away and made him look at me in the eyes.

"Edward, don't ever say that again." I said a little forcefully. "Everyone makes mistakes vampire or human. You are not the only one that still has problems with their bloodlust. Doesn't Jasper still battle with his almost on a daily basis?"

"Yes, he does."

"Then don't let that get you down. You are kind, loving, caring, and affectionate and I can go on and on. Yes, I want to be with you. Anyone who is a vampire has a past and I'm sure that we have all made mistakes. I know I have, but I have learned from them and so have you. You are not a monster, Edward. Never were and you never will be."

"Thank you Bella…..I love you."

"And I you, Edward. And I you."

I slowly leaned into him and kissed. This time his tongue grazed across my lower lip and I opened with a sigh escaping feeling so content with his mouth on mine and me in his arms.

After a few minutes we broke apart panting; which I didn't understand, because we didn't even need air to breath.

"Bella, would you consider moving in with me? I know it is kind of sudden and you don't have to right away if you don't want to."

"Yes, Edward. I will. That will allow us to be together and I would like to spend more time with your family. "

He smiled from ear to ear almost glowing. "Our family, Bella. Our family."

"Also, I have been thinking a lot this week and I'm going to cut my time back at the club. I still want to perform there just not every Friday and Saturday night. Maybe a couple of Saturdays a month and special events the club has sometimes."

"Why Bella? I thought you loved to do that. Please don't cut back for me. I really enjoyed myself tonight. I love to watch you. Besides, I think Alice will be heartbroken if you did not sing any more, she loved your outfit." He said the last part with a sheepish smile.

"I know that and I'm not. I don't want the people to get burned out on me you know?"

"I doubt that would ever happen Bella. The audience was captivated by you tonight. Have you thought about doing this professionally?"

"Yes, I have. There have been several people throughout the years that have approach me, but I turned them down every time. I don't think it is something that I want to do full time. I enjoy it like it is now." I got excited thinking about all the things Edward and I could do together. "Edward, there are so many things that we can do together. We can travel the world."

"Anything for you, love."

"Edward, there is something else that I want to ask of you."

"What is it Bella?"

I hesitated. I was a little embarrassed, but I wanted to be honest with him. "Edward, I know we just declared our feelings for each other and I know it is too soon for this, but I want you to be the first to make love to me."

I heard his breath catch in his throat, and then he swallowed hard.

"Bella," he croaked.

"I'm not saying now Edward, but when it is right."

"I have never been with something like that either." I was shocked at this and he could tell. He chuckled and continued, "Don't be shocked, because I know you are. Like I said before, I have never found that someone and when I was human, I was raised to be a gentleman and that lovemaking should be with the one you love. But, yes, when the time is right for both of us, it would be an honor to be with you in that way."

"Thank you, Edward. It will also be an honor for me as well."

We both smiled at one another then and spent the rest of the night holding each other, kissing, and talking.

Yes, I believe that this will go down in the record books as one of the happiest days of my life. All I had to do was have a little faith.


	8. Chapter 9: Moving In

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts. I'm so glad everyone likes this story. You know the beginning can always be slow at first, but things will heat up.**

**Much thanks to my wonderful beta—luv2beloved**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight at all. I wish I did, because I would be rich. **

**The link to Bella's outfit is on my page. **

**Chapter 9: Moving in **

**EPOV**

Bella and I spent all night cuddling, kissing, and talking. Last night had been one of the happiest moments I have ever had; having her in my arms, her lips on mine. Everything just felt right. I was surprised and flattered that she wanted me to be the first to make love to her. My chest swelled of love for her. She would be my first also and when we did it would be a beautiful moment. A union I would not want to share with anyone else besides my Bella.

We were laying on the bed in her hotel room her leg thrown over my hip and her head on my chest. I loved the warmth of her body. I felt so content. I was running my fingers through her hair feeling the silkiness of it when my phone rang. I dug my cell phone out of my pocket knowing who it was. I'm surprised she waited until now to call.

Without having to look at the caller ID I flipped my phone opened, "Hey Alice, what can I do for you?"

Alice was giggling on the other end, "Hey Edward, I'm so glad Bella is moving in and congratulations to you two. I'm so happy for you. You both deserve each other. When are you coming home?"

I could tell she was trying to stay still and I could imagine Jasper trying to keep her calm. "I'm not sure Alice. I haven't talked to Bella about that yet. I know she is going to be at the club tonight."

Bella spoke up then, "We can take my stuff over to your house anytime you want. I don't have much; whenever you're ready."

"Alice, we'll be home later."

"Great, I can't wait to see Bella and you of course. Bye Edward." She hung up before I could say bye myself.

I flipped my phone closed and wrap my arms around Bella tighter. She looked up at me and I bent my head down capturing her lips with mine. My tongue slowly graced her bottom lip asking for entrance. She granted without hesitation. Our tongues danced as one together. Neither one wanting dominance, just slowly, gently and passionately. I rolled myself over on top of her. Our bodies fell into place like pieces of a puzzle. Our kiss became more urgent. We broke apart and I trailed kisses down her jaw, down to behind her ear where I know now she really likes. I slowly made my way down her neck. Bella's hands were pulling on my hair, running her fingers through it. I loved it when she did that.

I brought my mouth back up to hers and I didn't ask for permission. My tongue delved into her warm mouth. I could spend every minute of everyday kissing her. Her lips were soft, her tongue so smooth and wet. Even though neither one of us had experience in kissing, I felt we were doing pretty good. Bella wrapped her legs around my hips and pulled me closer to her. Moans filled the air in the hotel room. You could feel the lust and passion in waves in here. Thank god Jasper isn't here. It would be very difficult for him to control.

My erection obvious as I ground my hips into her core, God she felt good. I can't believe I have gone this long without this feeling. I can't describe it. Bella pushed her core into my erection and I thought I was going to lose it right there. If we didn't stop soon I was going to rip both our clothes off. Screw waiting.

"Bella." I moaned pulling my lips away from hers. Our foreheads touching our breathing ragged.

"If we don't stop, I don't know how much I can last. You feel so amazing."

"Edward." Bella whispered. She took a deep breath. "I think since this is so new for the both of us, how do you feel about taking steps?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like taking off our clothes, doing other things to please each other. This would help us feel comfortable toward each other so when we take that final step it won't be so awkward."

"I like that idea, a lot really. It would help us gain a little more experience."

Bella smiled again and gave me a chaste kiss. "Well, I guess we should get up and gather my stuff and head to your house while it's still dark outside. I think it's supposed to be cloudy all day today. We can just leave your house tonight to go to the club. Are you coming tonight?"

"Of course, I'll be there. I love watching you. That's a turn on in itself."

"Good. Maybe I'll make it extra sexy for you tonight then." She gave me a devilish smile then.

"I don't know Bella. You know how hard it is for me to hear other men's thoughts while your up there performing?"  
"Edward, don't worry about them. I don't want them; don't have any interest in anyone except you. Remember it's just a show."

"I love you, Bella. I really truly do."

I love you too, Edward. I really truly do." She said saying my same words back to me. I couldn't help but smile.

I gave her one last chaste kiss and got off of her so we could get her stuff together.

About 30 minutes later, two suitcases and a carry on bag were full with Bella's things.

"Is there anything else? Are you sure this is all you have?" I was expecting bags and bags full of clothes like Alice.

"Yep. I haven't really collected anything, because I traveled so much. I do have a box in my trunk full of books and my degrees. I have what I need. I'm not a pack rat. I'm a simple person." She giggled then. "Why? I'm not Alice you know."

"I can see that and I'm glad. Honestly, I was expecting several bags of clothes."

She shook her head and laughed. "Let's go. I need to stop by the office and check out. They'll be shock to see me leave. I bet I'm their longest staying customer."

After loading Bella's car we slid in and made our way to my house; actually, our house. Bella drove this time. She loved the speed as much as I did. When we pulled onto the long gravel drive up to the house, everyone's thoughts were bombarding my mind. I had forgotten that while I was with Bella alone in her room I didn't have to worry about other people's thoughts. I'm going to miss that.

"Geez, are they excited or what?"

"You can hear them too?"

"Yeah, I don't have my shield up."

I laughed then I'm not used to that connection with Bella. "Alice is really excited, she is already thinking of a shopping trip."

"Oh lord."

We pulled up in the circular drive in front of the house and got out. The door flew open and Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper came out. Well, Alice and Emmett busted through the doorway like the house was on fire.

Bella stood there kind of shocked bracing herself for an attack.

I had to intervene; I didn't want them to scare her off. "Guys chill out before you scare Bella off. I will not be a happy camper then."

"Oh hush Edward. We are just excited that we have a new addition to our family and in the house." Jasper placed his hand on Alice's shoulder trying to calm her.

"Edward's right Alice, you don't want Bella thinking we're crazy."

"It's alright. Thank you for welcoming me into your home. I'm going to honest here. I have never had a family before. I have envied your closeness here and the bond you all have. I really appreciate you allowing me to be apart of it."

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy you're here. It is so nice to have another female in the house. I can't wait for us to go shopping. We are going to have so much fun." Alice was jumping up and down again. Jasper gave up trying to calm her down.

We made our way inside and Esme came up to Bella and gave her a loving hug. "Welcome back Bella. This is your home now. I'm so glad you agreed to come here and be with Edward. My family is now complete and I can't thank you enough for that."

"Thank you Esme." Bella hugged Esme again.

"Come on Bella, lets go put your things away and we can figure out what to do next." I said making my way upstairs.

After we put Bella's things away in my room we went back downstairs and hung out with the others. The sun decided to shine this afternoon, so we really couldn't go outside. We were all seated around the room and the curtains hanging on the large window in the center of the wall hung open slightly. Bella got up from my side and I missed her warmth already.

"Where are you going?"  
She looked at me and smiled. "I was just going to relax and enjoy the sun a little. Is that ok?" She raised one of her eyebrows at me.

"Yes, it's ok, but how are you going to do that?"

She didn't say anything she just walked over to the window and shape shifted into a solid black cat. She circled around an area in the sunlight and laid down.

"Holy crap, Bella! I keep forgetting you can do that." Emmett boomed from his place on the couch. Everyone got up and walked over to her. She just stretched out and meowed at us.

"Damn, you are so lucky to be able to enjoy the sunshine." Rose said. I could detect some sadness in her voice. We all wish we could go out in the sun. There are so many things to do; instead we have to spend our time indoors. So we make the best of it.

We made our way back to our places on the sofas and Bella continue to lie in the sun. I watched her in awe. I could not believe she was mine, all mine. I guess Bella wanted to play when she got up from her spot on the floor and trotted over to me. I looked at her wondering what she was going to do. She jumped up in my lap and nuzzled my neck. Ok, what the hell am I supposed to do now? I'm not going to be turned on by a cat.

I started rubbing her fur along her back and she started to purr. "Do you like that Bella? " I whispered to her. I knew she could hear me. She meowed in return.

"AW!! That is so sweet." I glared at Alice.

Bella snuggled up on my lap and laid down and fell off to sleep. I just kept stroking her fur. _Well, this is one way we can snuggle with each other,_ I thought. A couple hours later it was time to start getting ready to go to the club. Bella got off my lap and stretch. She was so adorable. She sat beside and shape shifted back to herself.

"Feel better?" I asked.

"Yep, I love to relax in the sun sometimes." She smiled a beautiful smile. "I'm going to go hop in the shower and get ready, alright?"

"Go ahead; I'll get in when you're done."

Everyone separated and went to their rooms to get ready. I laid on our bed while Bella showered.

About and hour later Jasper, Emmett and I were waiting for the girls to come down from getting ready. Rose came down wearing a tight red dress coming mid thighs with spaghetti straps. Yep, Emmett is going to have hard time keeping the guys away from her tonight.

Alice came downstairs came down stairs now looking casual with black dress capris and white blouse.

"Where's Bella?" I asked wondering where she was when she didn't come down with Alice and Rose.

"She's coming she has to wear the clothes she is performing in." Rose said trying to keep Emmett's hands off of her.

"I'm right here."

I walked to the hallway leading up to the stairs and looked up where I seen Bella walking down. My breath got caught in my throat, my dick automatically stood at a salute. _This is going to be a long night._

Bella walked gracefully down the stairs. She was wearing thigh high black boots, black leather short shorts, and a black leather halter top that barely came to her ribs and it was zipped up enough to where you could see a nice sight of her cleavage. The gold in her belly ring shimmering in the light. God, she is going to be the death of me.

"Bella, your going to kill me you know that? How do you expect me to keep my hands off of you and try to keep every male away from you? I'm going to be busy tonight."

Bella came close to me her body pressing into mine and she looked up into my eyes and smirked. "What makes you think I want you to keep your hands off of me?"

She stepped back and raised her voice. "Let's blow this joint and go party!"

_Yes, this was going to be a long night_.


	9. Chapter 10: The Shower

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews. If there is anything you would like to see in this story, please let me know. I would love to hear your ideas. **

**Big thanks to my wonderful beta: luv2beloved**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nada….**

**Chapter 10: The Shower**

**BPOV**

A month has passed since I have moved in with Edward and it has been pure bliss. We have become so much closer. There are many nights that we lay in bed talking about our deepest thoughts; anything and everything that comes to mind. We have made a vow to each other to not have any secrets and to be honest with each other.

I love spending time with the Cullens as well. Alice has managed to take me on several shopping trips. As much as I'm not fond of shopping, we always seem to make it fun.

Edward and I haven't really pursued our physical relationship any further. We have talked about it and we decided that it was better to spend our time getting to know each other; us living together has helped that without even having to try. There are very few times that we are apart. School is the same - one word: boring. Did I mention how much I hate it? If it wasn't for Edward and the others I would have bailed out by now. We all feel the same way; there is just not anything we can learn from high school since we all have been to college several times.

Knocking me out of my thoughts Edward said, "What are you thinking about Love?"

We were snuggling in our bed holding each other. Edward was running his fingers through my hair. I was running lazy circles on his chest.

"Nothing in particular," I shrugged my shoulders, "just thinking."

"Anything you would like to share?"

"There's nothing to share, just thinking nothing in general."

Then I got a wonderful idea. It was still early in the morning and we had plenty of time before we would need to get ready for school.

"Edward, I'm going to go take a shower." I said this in hopes he would get the hint that I wanted him to join me. It was time to push the physical part of our relationship, just little bit over the edge.

"Alright, you go ahead. I'll just read or listen to some music."

_Damn, he is so oblivious_. I guess I'm going to have to spell it out for him.

I got off the bed and stood next to him. He looked up at me with a confused expression on his face. "Edward, I want you to join me. I think it's time we start experimenting."

His eyebrow shot up, clearly speechless again. I love it when I can do that to him. I think I'm the only one that can.

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, of course, I'm sure. I'm ready. Do you not want to? I know we agreed to wait some so we can get to know each other better and I feel like we have become very close. We love each other deeply. I don't see why we should wait any longer….. I figure we can start by taking off our clothes and taking a shower together…… You know, get the feel for each other. What do you think?"

"You're right. We have become much closer. I feel we should move farther as well. I have been thinking about it a lot lately, but I didn't want to pressure you and I didn't say anything; well, I don't know why I didn't bring it up….. That is a great idea."

Edward got off the bed and stood in front of me. He took one hand and held my cheek gently and with his other he wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. "I love you so much, Isabella. It would be an honor to be with you in the shower or in the bed. As long as I'm with you nothing else matters."

He leaned down brushing his soft lips to mine in a gentle kiss. He pulled away from me.  
"Let's go."

We grabbed some towels; there was no need to grab a change of clothes to take with us. Since we were seeing each other naked than we can just dress in the room.

I turned on the water to let it warm to hot and turned toward Edward. Neither of us said a word as we looked into each other's eyes. I went up to him and began to unbutton his shirt. He slowly placed his hands on the hem of my t-shirt and lifted it up. I stopped what I was doing and raised my arms over my head to allow him to remove my shirt. As I finished with his buttons he just looked over my torso. I had on a black lace bra, my breast flowing over. I don't know why I wore push up, it's not like I need any extra lift.

"Bella, you are so beautiful." He murmured.

I placed my hands on his chest and ran them up and over his shoulders removing his shirt. His chest was so strong and hard. You could see the definition of his muscles. I myself was in awe. "Edward, you are beautiful." I reached up and kissed him gently. I made my hands down to his belt and unbuckled it then with his jeans. He removed his shoes and socks and I slowly removed his jeans until he took over and kicked them off.

He unbuttoned my jeans and pushed down over my hips until they too were gone. I stood in my black lace bra and matching thong while he was in a pair of black silk boxers.

"Look, we match," I said quietly.

He chuckled at my words. We moved closer to each other never breaking eye contact and I reached behind myself and unhooked my bra to let it fall to the floor. I then grabbed the sides of my underwear and slowly removed them down my hips.

Edward let out a low growl from his chest. The look in his eyes was not only love and adoration but there was lust too. I'm sure mine were the same. We were both thirsty, and not for blood either.

"God, Bella, you are an angel, so beautiful, so tempting, so sexy. I am so lucky to have you." He whispered

"I'm lucky to have you too, Edward. I feel am truly blessed."

Edward pulled his boxers down and I let my eyes follow his movements. _Damn. He was huge._ I have never seen a man naked before, but I could only imagine. He was an exception.

He chuckled. "Bella, don't stare. You're going to make me blush."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. You are….gifted."

"And so are you. Shall we?"

Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the shower which by now was more than hot; the steam began to fill the bathroom. The shower we had was really nice; it had two shower heads on either wall so we both could get wet at the same time.

I stood underneath and allowed the water to wash over me. I closed my eyes reveling in the warmth of the water. I felt the water droplets fall down my breasts, my stomach, and then my legs.

"Edward, you can touch me if you like. I won't break."

I looked up at him. I wanted to look down, but I was trying to be a good girl. I didn't want to stare. Edward came closer and his hand grazed over my collarbone and gently ran it down my breast. A moan came out of my mouth that I could not hold back.

"Bella," Edward murmured.

I reached out to him and ran my hands up his chest to his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Our kiss started gently then it turned very passionate. Our tongues began to dance as one. His hands moved from my breast down to my waist then to my hips. He wrapped his hands around me cupping my ass. This brought us so much closer and I could clearly feel his erection on my stomach. _Yep, definitely gifted._

Both of us let out a moan at the feeling of each other naked. We finally broke apart and Edward grabbed my shampoo and started to wash my hair followed by my conditioner. Then he grabbed my loupha sponge and lathered it up with some bath wash and gently washed my body. It was heaven; the erotic feeling that came over me as he was touching me.

My breathing became labored and I grabbed his hands and put them on my breasts. I didn't want gentle this time. I wanted rough. Thankfully, he got the hint this time and I did not need to spell it out. One hand left my breast and traveled down my abdomen to the place I longed for him to go. I moaned more into his mouth. I knew this was pleasing him just as it was me. Even being inexperienced, we still had the logistics of what to do. _Thank goodness for medical school and movies. _

His hands gently caressed my folds and inserted one of his fingers inside of me. We broke apart our breathing ragged as hell. "Do you like this Bella? Am I doing this right?"

"Oh, God, yes, Edward!...Definitely right." I panted out.

His finger began pumping in and out of me then he added another. "Damn Bella, you're so wet. I can smell your arousal…. You are so freaking amazing."

He started kissing my jaw, down my neck to my shoulder all the while still pumping his fingers inside of me with his fingers, while the other was roughly massaging my breast. His mouth left my shoulder and came down and grabbed my nipple in between in his teeth and slightly bit down. I cried out in pleasure and panted his name.

The knot in my lower half was so tight I felt like I was going to explode the feeling was so intense and pleasurable. Final I couldn't control myself anymore.

"Edward" I panted. "I'm gonna…..I'm gonna…." That's it. I had my first orgasm. I exploded on his fingers. My head tilted back, my hands holding onto his massive shoulders for dear life as I called out his name. My body shook with the pleasure as I rode the waves of my orgasm. When I was done Edward's fingers left my body and I lowered my head to look at him in the eyes.

He put his two fingers inside of his mouth and sucked on them. _Damn that is even more_ _erotic._ I thought.

"Mmm….Bella you taste just as sweet. Better than I thought."

I reached up and kissed him hard; I didn't even asked for permission as I shoved my tongue in his mouth. His arms wrapped around me cupping my ass. I tasted myself on his tongue. _So hot._ Then I realized that I needed to please him. It was not fair that I was the only one. I broke the kiss and started to get on my knees.

Realizing what I was doing. Edward shook his head. "No, Bella. Not now. This is enough for me. I wanted to please you. You don't have to; we can save that for another time."

"I want to though. You need to be pleased too, just as much as I do."

"It's okay, really. Like I said this was about you. I want to make you happy, I want to please you. Come on let's wash ourselves before the hot water is gone."

He gently kissed me again and then I began to wash him, since he had done me earlier. We got out of the shower. Edward grabbed a towel and started to dry me off.

_God, I love this_ _man._ I thought

He chuckled a bit. "I love you, too."

I smiled a little, embarrassed that he caught my thought. I grabbed another towel and started to dry him off. Afterwards, I gave him hug and kissed the side of his neck.

"Thank you, Edward."

"My pleasure, Bella. Always"

"A nice way to experiment, huh?" I asked looking up at him. I couldn't hold back the smile.

"Yes, it was a very nice experiment indeed."


	10. Chapter 11: Oral Gratification

**Chapter 11: Oral Gratification**

**BPOV**

Edward and I said our goodnights to the family and made our way upstairs. Tonight I was planning on going even further in our physical relationship. Ever since our shower escapade we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I'm at the point now where I just wanted to make love and skip all these experiments, but I didn't know what he thought. I usually always have my shield up so I can't go into his thoughts and vice versa; just out of habit I guess.

We entered his room and I made my way to the bathroom.

"Where are you going, love?" Edward called after me.

I turned and looked at Edward. I had to smile since he had such a confused look on that gorgeous face of his. "I'm going to brush out my hair and slip into something more comfortable." Before he had time to reply I went straight to the bathroom, closed and locked the door.

I had hidden my new baby doll lingerie in the linen closet in the bathroom, because I wanted to surprise him. I have not dressed like this before for him; even though he has seen me dress kind of seductive to perform at the club, but never like this. It was so adorable; it was a white fly away baby doll with small red hearts. I had thongs to match. I stripped down, put the baby doll and thongs on. I brushed out my hair. I left it down, because I knew Edward liked it that.

I opened the bathroom door slightly and he was already in bed propped up on some pillows against the headboard reading. The lights were off with the exception of the lamp on the bedside table. I stepped out the bathroom door and started walking to the bed. Edward looked up from his book and his jaw just about hit the floor. His eyes wide and again I made him speechless.

I climbed up onto the bed on all fours and crawled toward him like was I stalking my prey looking at him from underneath my lashes in the most seductive way.

"Bella." He murmured. _I guess he found his voice. Good._

"Edward." I breathed his name as I got close to him. I straddled him and placed my hands on his sculptured chest. "Tonight you are mine."

He moaned and placed his hands on my hips grinding me into his erection. "You look so fucking sexy. I love your body."

I brought my lips to his and delved my tongue into his mouth. I didn't even bother asking permission, because I knew I didn't need it. Our kiss became very heated. Thank goodness we did not have to worry about breaking apart to breathe. His hands traveled up my hips, up my sides and his thumbs grazed the sides of my breasts. One hand came to the back of my head trying to bring me closer. After a few minutes I broke apart and started to kiss his jaw to his ear where I blew softly in it and nibbled on his ear lobe. He shuddered and moaned in response.

I kept trailing kisses down his neck to his chest. I licked his right nipple and lightly biting down on it. He inhaled sharply. I did the same to his left. He moaned again_. _

_I'm going to make him_ _lose control_. I thought with a playful smile.

I continued my butterfly kisses down his chest to the lower part of his abdomen, pulling away the sheet as I made my way down his body. I looked up under my lashes at Edward. His head was raised slightly off the pillows looking down at me. His eyes were dark with lust and love and I'm sure mine looked the same way. We were both thirsty.

"Enjoy this Edward." I whispered.

My hand grabbed hold of his shaft and gently stroked him up and down. His eyes began to roll back as he inhaled deeply. I bent my head down and licked his head twirling my tongue around. This was definitely my first for this so I just let my instincts take over. I knew he had to be enjoying this. I put as much of him as I could in my mouth. I couldn't fit all of him, because he was so long and thick.

_Holy hell, will he even fit inside of me when we do_ _have sex?_

I placed my left hand on his hip to keep my balance and I used my right to pump what I couldn't fit into my mouth. I kept licking and sucking until I found my rhythm. By this time Edward was moaning my name over and over, his hips bucking up to meet my mouth. I broke contact then,

"Edward look at me," He opened his eyes and looked down at me. "I want you to fuck my mouth."

His eyes went wide and my grin was devilish. "Lose control, baby."

I put my mouth back down on him and started sucking, licking and bobbing my head up and down. One of his hands grabbed the back of my head and started moving my head. His hips started bucking up. I went with the rhythm he led.

Edward's breathing was ragged and I knew he was about to cum.

"Damn….Bella…fuck…I'm…gonna…" That was it his warm release of venom shot to the back of my throat. I swallowed greedily. I kept sucking and licking allowing him to finish. Finally when I knew his was done I let my tongue have him again cleaning him up and down. I crawled back up to his mouth.

"Kiss me Edward. Taste how delicious you are."

His lips crashed into mine. We kissed each other with fervor and passion. I was so proud of myself to be able to do this for him.

Both of his hands cupped my face and we broke apart. "I love you so much Bella. That was….amazing."

"I love you, too, Edward."

He kissed me once more and said. "You are my life now. My past, present and future."

We kissed and cuddled until the early hours of the morning. It was going to be a sunny day, which meant we couldn't go to school; which was fine by me. The house was still quiet.

"What's on your beautiful mind, love?" Edward said as we began to watch the sun rise over the mountains.

"Just thinking about what we can do today, since we can't go to school. Actually, what we can do the whole weekend. This is the first weekend I have had free from the club since I started performing there. I want to do something or go somewhere."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure. I mean we can go hunting for the weekend. We could go to the movies. We haven't done that yet together. We can go out of town." I paused realizing something. "Hey, you know spring break is in a few weeks?"

"Yes, I do." Edward sighed then. "No school for a week. I can't wait."

"I think we should go out of town then. Go somewhere private where we can be in the sun and enjoy ourselves without having to worry about humans."

I looked up at him to see what he thought about the idea.

He was contemplating. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Bella. I haven't been anywhere in a while. Do you mind if we ask the family to come? Maybe we can go somewhere where everyone will have some privacy. We haven't had a family vacation since….well, I can't remember."

I bit my lip. I really wanted to be alone with just Edward, but the more the merrier. "Sure, that sounds great with me. Let's get ready and go see where everyone is. I want to discuss this weekend first though. Okay?"

"Sure, anything for you love."

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips gently to mine. After we broke apart, he kissed my lips once, twice, three more times.

We got up and dressed, I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. I brushed out my hair and put it up in a messy bun. I came out of the bathroom and Edward was waiting by the door. He held out his hand for me and I gladly accepted it.

"You look beautiful as always Bella. I don't care what you are wearing. Everything looks good on you," he said leaning over to give me a small kiss.

When he pulled away I gave him a soft smile. "Thanks Edward. You know you always look like you can step right off the cover of a GQ magazine."

He chuckled. "Whatever"

When we made it downstairs Jasper and Emmett were playing Halo three and Rose was in one chair with her legs lying over the side and Alice was on the love seat sprawled out, both of them looking at fashion magazines.

"Good morning people," I said cheerfully.

Emmett being the loudest of all of us was the first to bellow. "Hey Bella, what's doing?"

"Nothing much. Where's Esme and Carlisle?" I asked sitting on the empty sofa next to Edward.

Alice spoke up then. "Esme is out in the garden and Carlisle is upstairs changing. He just got home from the hospital."

"What do you guys want to do today?" I asked looking at everybody.

Alice spoke up first, "I don't know what do you want to do today?"

Before I could answer Carlisle made his way into the family. He smiled, "Good morning my family."

We all wished him a good morning and did the how was work deal.

Before the conversation could get started again, Alice froze. Her eyes glazed over. I knew she was having a vision. I let my shield down and looked into her thoughts.

_Damn the Volturi are coming for a visit. _

She came out of her daze and looked at Carlisle. "What is it Alice? What did you see?"

"Aro has decided to come for a visit, but he is not coming alone. The guard is coming as well."

"Do you know why?"

"Not yet. Just a visit I guess." She said shaking her head. "If he doesn't change his mind, they'll be here in four days."

_Great. Aro is coming. Well the good thing was he doesn't know that I'm with the Cullens. Not yet anyway. Hell no, I don't think so. He won't be ruining my weekend._

**A/N: Please review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the delay. The link to Bella's baby doll is on my profile. **

**Thanks to my awesome beta: luv2beloved**

**Chapter 12: The weekend**


	11. Chapter 12: All The Way

**Chapter 12: All the Way**

**EPOV**

After Bella and I made it downstairs and into the family room we settled onto the sofa, she cuddling into my side. I had been thinking a great deal lately and I know deep down that I want Bella to be my wife. I never imagined in my existence that I would find love, happiness or a mate, but I was very wrong. Instead I found _my _Bella.

I love her more than anything, more than myself. I would give her the world if I could. I have no doubt that I wanted to spend eternity with her. I want to take our physical relationship to the last level. I want to make deep passionate love to her and with us both being virgins it will be that more special. I have also decided that I will be proposing soon to her, maybe when we go away for spring break. I want it to be special, but I don't know if I can wait that long. I want her to be mine. All of her.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when Alice had a vision. I seen through her thoughts that Aro and the entire guard were coming here. I could not comprehend that it would be just for a friendly visit.

I joined into the conversation when Carlisle was asking Alice why she thought they were coming.

"Alice, do you know why they are coming?"

"No, I don't. The vision was not as detailed, but I do know it will be Monday four days from now. I'll keep a watch out."

I looked at everyone who seemed pretty tensed by this bit of unexpected news. When my eyes fell on the angel in my arms I was surprised to see how relaxed she was.

Bella spoke up then changing the subject completely. "So, what do you guys want to do today and this weekend?" She paused then started again. "I want to do something fun, go somewhere."

Everyone just looked at her like she grew a second head. She looked at each of us, her eyebrows coming together with confusion written all over her beautiful face.

"What's the deal? What's wrong with you all?...So what, the Volturi are coming….It's not a big deal. At all."

I was surprised by this and so was everyone else. No one messed with the Volturi, they were the leaders of our kind and very powerful.

Carlisle spoke up then speaking my thoughts exactly. "Bella, are you aware of who the Volturi are? They are the leaders of our kind and very powerful. No one wants a confrontation with them. I spent quite a bit of time with them and they are my friends, but I don't want any trouble with them."

Bella sighed deeply and sat up straighter. Something was going on.

"What's wrong, Bella? You don't have to worry about anything. I'm sure they probably have some type of business on this side of the country and want to stop by to visit with Carlisle. It's happened before." I did not want her to be afraid or worried. I would not let anything or anyone harm her. I knew she could take care of herself, but I would not survive if anything happened to her.

She looked up at me. "Edward, I'm not worried, afraid, happy or sad that they are coming…..I really don't care if they are our leaders or not….I don't like them"

"Have you had interactions before with them?" I asked her.

"Yep." She said making the popping at the end of the p.

I'm curious now and was hoping that she was going to elaborate?

"Ok, so when and what happened?" Now I had to know after a few seconds of silence.

She sighed again and got up from the sofa and began pacing the room. We all watched her curious as to what was going on and what type of acquaintance she had with the Volturi.

"Alright, listen. I know who the Volturi are and I am by no means afraid of them. Really, they are more afraid of me."

Jasper spoke then just as baffled as I was by her last statement. "What do you mean Bella? You are going have to be more specific…. You can tell us anything…you know that right?"

"I have nothing to hide from you or anyone here. They make it a point to hunt me down over the years to try and get me to join them. With the abilities I have they want me and they won't leave me alone. So when they come and they see that I am here they will just try to persuade me again."

She stopped then and faced us with a look of anger on her face. I have not ever seen this look before and it actually frightened me. "The last time they persuaded me, we did not leave with good words. They will not make me join them. I will kill them first."

She looked at Carlisle and spoke, "I'm sorry I know that they are your friends, but I will not be subjected to harassment from them any longer and I know this time if Jane tries anything to me or any of you." She paused and a beautiful smirk crossed her lips. "Well, let's just say she won't be living in Volterra anymore."

Carlisle spoke calmly as usual. "Bella, I don't think there is a need to be upset about this. I'm sure they are going to be here for a short visit. They have asked Edward and Alice to join them every time they see them and they have always denied. I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."

"Well then, I hope you're right. I will make my presence known to them, so they won't have to track me down and then I'll leave until they do. I do not know want to be near them….If its ok with you all."

"Of course, Bella. Whatever will make you comfortable."

"One more thing I need to mention and this is just not if something happens at their visit. This is for any time. I don't want anyone of you to get hurt." She looked over at me then and continued. "If I get really angry to the point that I'm losing control, please just let me be and don't get in my way."

I spoke up then, "What do you mean? What happens when you lose your temper or control?"

"Well, I shape shift, but I have no control over how much I shape shift or into what. All I know is I do not think clearly and whatever animal form I'm in is out of control. I can eventually get myself under control, but I need time to myself. So please stay away from me. I will not be harmed in anyway; I just need to calm down."

We all looked at her and just nodded yes to whenever and if she got so angry that she lost control we would stay away.

She smiled brightly and said, "So, what do you all want to do today?"

I just chuckled then. She amazes me all the time. I never know what to expect and I love it.

Emmett spoke up, "Why don't we go hunting in the mountains this weekend? I'm tired of deer."

That would be a good idea. Deer just doesn't do much for me. "I'm game if you are Bella, a fight with a mountain lion would be quite satisfying."

"That's fine with me."

Carlisle stood up then, "I need to do a couple of things in my study before we go since we won't be home all weekend so why don't we plan on leaving in a couple of hours?"

We all agreed and separated to our bedrooms to get ready.

Once Bella and I reached our room I closed the door and in a flash Bella had slammed me up against the door attacking my lips.

It surprised me at first. She usually was not this forceful, but I like it and complied instantly.

Our kiss broke and she gently grabbed my face in her hands and whispered, "Edward, make love to me. I don't want to wait any longer. I want you to have me…all of me."

We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. I saw no doubt in her eyes at all just love and devotion. I kissed her gently but passionately and led her over to our bed with our lips still attached. We slowly removed each other's clothes one painful button at a time as we walked over to the bed leaving a trail of pants and shirts in our wake.

Bella climbed seductively up onto the bed, like a lioness and scooted to the middle, I watched as she laid down admiring her beauty.

Her curves.

She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and I felt so blessed to have her. Bella held out her hand and pulled me onto the bed. I positioned myself between her legs. I wanted this moment to last and not to be rushed. We began kissing each other, our tongues dancing to their own rhythm; slowly at first, but quickly turning urgent. My hands roaming every inch of her glorious body and hers were going from my hair to caressing my back, arms, face, even squeezing my ass.

Our kiss not breaking once.

"Please Edward. I'm ready." Bella whispered caressing my face.

I could tell that she was, her scent tripled as her core became heated.

We stared into each other's eyes as I slowly entered her breaking the delicate layer that would allow me full access to her. Bella moaned as her head began to tilt back. Feeling Bella sheathed around me was heavenly. I now know what it felt like. I'm so glad I waited for her. I could not have done this with anyone else.

She felt so good.

So tight.

So comforting.

Bella's hips met each of my thrusts, our bodies moving in sync. I would increase my thrust and slow down dragging out as much as possible. I did not want this to end and I was really close.

"Oh, Edward….You feel so good…." Bella moaned. That almost did me in right there.

"Damn Bella…I'm close," I growled into her ear.

Bella's legs tightened around me and I can feel her getting closer and closer. I wanted us to have an orgasm together.

"Oh, Bella….come with me baby…" I whispered in her ear.

Bella's walls clenched around me and I lost it.

"Oh Edward."

"Bella," I moaned. I let go and rode the wave. I was lost seeing stars before my eyes.

Our thrust came to a stop, but I did not pull out of her. I did not want to. I kissed her deeply pouring every feeling I have for her through that one kiss.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you Edward. Always and Forever."

"Always and Forever Bella." I said repeating her words meaning every word. Yes, I want her to be my wife. She is everything to me.

**A/N:** Well, what did ya think? Not bad for my first lemon, huh? Yep, If figured they could go on their first family camping trip for the weekend. So, I won't go thru that we all know what happens on those.

A great thanks to my wonderful Beta: **Luv2beloved** for smoothing out my story and making it top notch.

Please read and review.

Chapter 13: The Volturi


	12. Chapter 13: The Volturi

Disclaimer: I do not own, I just play with the characters.

**Chapter 13: The Volturi**

**EPOV**

It was now Sunday evening and we just returned home from our camping trip. Even though we were vampires and do not ever get tired, I was exhausted. We had a blast the whole weekend. We hunted, played football, built a fire and just sat around with our significant others just talking and joking around. We haven't done that in a long while; or at least not since Bella joined our coven.

One thing that I did notice this weekend was that my family has changed a lot since Bella has been a part of it.

She not only completes me, but our family as well; she brings life to it. Not one time did I think of the Volturi coming for a visit.

Bella told me not to worry about something unless I had a reason to worry about. She is trying to get me to relax more and not be so uptight all the time; which is a job in itself since I have had a hundred and eight years of being uptight.

We have not had the opportunity to make love again since before we left to go camping and I really do hope we can tonight. Sure, we could have slipped into the woods and had sex like Rose and Emmett did, but we didn't want to do that. We wanted to keep it special and between us, not the squirrels and the birds. Even if we had only made love once we wanted to make each time memorable. We weren't comfortable having sex up beside a tree.

I'm so addicted to her. She is like a drug that I cannot get enough of. My brand of heroine and I just can't keep my hands off her.

Bella and I were now in our room unpacking the few clothes that we took with us and then we were going to get ready for bed and not to sleep, of course, and not to just lay there. I'm determined to have a repeat performance.

We were now finished and I watched Bella from my place on the bed gather up clean lounge pants and a tank top to change into for bed. She turned toward me with the sexiest smirk on her beautiful face. "Come on Edward, I want to take a long hot shower before bed. After being in the woods all weekend I feel so dirty. Would you mind joining me…I think I may need some help getting all the dirt off?"

My crooked grin went into a full blown smile. Yes definitely a repeat performance.

Monday morning came and after dressing I made my way downstairs to see if anything was going on. Bella was finishing getting ready and said she'd be down shortly.

I came into the family room and found Emmett and Jasper playing _Halo Three_. Alice and Rose were lounging on the sofas looking at fashion magazines. _Don't they ever get tired of that?_

"Good morning all." I said passing Emmett and Jasper who was sitting on the floor in from of the plasma T.V. I sat down on the loveseat.

I looked at Alice and said, "Alice, has anything changed with the visions? Do you still see Aro and the others coming today?"

She looked up from her magazine. "Nope, no change. They will be here in ninety minutes."

Carlisle and Esme came in then and sat on the other vacant sofa. After sitting and pulling Esme into his side Carlisle spoke, "I think it would be a good idea to discuss some matters before Aro and the others arrive, although we have nothing to hide. I don't want any of you losing your temper while they are here. That would definitely start a fight."

By this time Emmett and Jasper had put their controllers down and were looking at Carlisle. Emmett spoke next and I could clearly hear the anger in his voice, "Carlisle, as long as they don't start trouble there won't be none…I will do my best to control my temper, but you know I cannot stand Demitri or Felix."

"Yes Emmett, I'm aware of you and all of your feelings toward them. Let's just try and keep everything calm. The sooner we can get over this visit the better."

I could hear Bella coming down the stairs, as she came into the family room I had to control every muscle in my body not to attack her right there on the spot.

She looked incredibly hot. She had on a pair of camouflaged pants that sat low on her hips and a snug fitting black t-shirt that came to her belly button. You could clearly see her garnet stoned belly button ring dangling; that and her tattoos are the biggest turn on to me. She is far too sexy.

"Good morning, good morning." She said happily to everyone as she came to sit next to me. She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and snuggled into my side.

"Are we having some kind of meeting or anything?" She asked looking at each of her new family members.

Carlisle spoke up, "I thought if there was anything to discuss we should do it now, before Aro and the others arrive."

Bella waved her hand in the air, "Aro, schmaro. Don't worry about anything Carlisle. We'll just play everything by ear. We'll see what they want, answer all of their questions truthfully and push their asses out the door." She shrugged, "See, how much simpler can it be?"

Emmett's laughter filled the room. "You go Bella, those were my thoughts exactly."

Carlisle had a pensive look on his face, "I just don't seem to understand why they are all coming here and what they could possibly want."

Bella replied again trying to smooth over Carlisle's worries, "Don't worry Carlisle, everything will be fine. Just play it by ear."

We sat around the family room, everyone in their own thoughts. Bella had laid down on the loveseat with her head in my lap. I was playing with her hair and we were looking into each other's eyes having a silent conversation when we heard a knock on the door.

Our heads snapped up and you could feel the tension in the room become so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Bella was the only one who seemed calm.

Carlisle left the family room to go answer the door. "Aro, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to this area of the country?"

"Carlisle, it has been such a long time. How have you been?"

"Very well. Come in, come in. My family is in the family room."

A few moments later Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Demitri and Felix all entered the room behind Carlisle. I'm assuming Alec stayed behind in Volterra.

Esme rose from her place on the sofa and walked toward Aro to stand beside Carlisle. "Aro, it's nice to see you all. I hope things are well."

"Yes, yes everything is fine. We had business near Washington and I thought it would be a great idea to visit my great friend Carlisle."

Carlisle spoke up again and motioned with his hand toward the seats, "Please make yourselves at home. Let's talk and catch up."

Jane, Felix, and Demitri stood by the wall out of the way while Aro, Marcus and Caius each took a seat. I'm glad Bella and I were on the loveseat so they wouldn't sit next to us.

Aro glanced at each one of us and then his eyes landed on Bella. I stiffened on contact.

"Isabella, it has been a long time since we've seen you. How have you been?"

I could see a different side of Bella that I had not encountered before. Her face was of composure and her body was on the defense.

"Aro, what a pleasure to see you again as well. I'm doing very well thank you."

Marcus looked like he was angry, nothing new there and Caius looked bored, nothing new there either. Jane looked like she was about to attack.

"I did not know you knew the Cullens. What a coincidence."

"Yes it is."

Aro turned his attention to Carlisle and they spoke of old times. We were right. They were on business and decided to stop by for a visit.

I noticed Bella and Jane glaring at each other like they were having a staring contest. I squeezed her hand to calm her down and spoke to her in my thoughts. _"Bella love, you need to calm_ _down. Ignore her."_

"_I can't help it Edward. You should hear her thoughts."_

"_I can hear her thoughts. Ignore her. She is not stupid enough to start any trouble."_

"_I would not put it pass her."_

About an hour later, Aro and Carlisle were finishing up their conversation. I was very thankful for this knowing that they would be leaving soon.

"Isabella, I am glad that you are here. I want to once again offer you a position with my guard. You would be an incredible asset. Of course, Edward and Alice would be too. I always offer them the chance each time I see them. Unfortunately, they deny every time."

"Well, Aro, I will have to deny this time also, like I do every time you offer me a position. I do not have any desire to be a part of the Volturi. I like my life here. Thank you though."

Good she's being nice.

Aro looked disappointed as always. "Isabella, I would never force someone to be a part of my guard against their wishes, but your abilities are too powerful to me to just look over anymore."

"Aro, I am not dangerous to vampires or humans nor have I ever been." She paused. I knew she was getting angry. "Are you jealous Aro, because I can do things that you or your guard can not do?"

"How dare you suggest such a thing? We are not jealous at all. We are very powerful and each one of my guard are one of a kind. Just like you."

"Yes, I am. I can guarantee you that I would never be a danger to you or the other members ever."

"That is good to hear and I'm not worried about that, because you will be coming with us Isabella." This time Aro was pissed and so were Marcus and Caius. They decided to pay attention to the conversation.

We all gasped at what he just said, I on the other hand was pissed. Bella was not going anywhere.

Carlisle spoke again trying to calm the situation. "Now Aro, this does not need to get out of hand. Bella chooses not to join you and she should be left alone. Edward and Alice have denied the choice and you never made them."

"You're right Carlisle. Edward and Alice would also be a great gift to us, but I understand they are your family."

"Bella is our family also; she will not be going with you. She will stay with us where she belongs."

By this time, Bella was in a position to pounce and Jane was in front of her in the same position.

Carlisle spoke up again, "Aro, call off Jane. There is no reason for this."

Bella hissed, "Yes, Aro, call Jane off. If you want her to live that is."

"I don't know that I want to. I have grown tire of asking you to join us and you deny. It would be the best thing for you."

"I don't think so. You cannot make me and the best place for me is here."

Jane looked at me and I knew she was going to use her power on me, but before I could prepare myself Bella was on top of her, but Bella was not Bella. She was a huge white Siberian Tiger.

Emmett and Jasper were trying to get near her but she roared at them to stay away. Aro and the others were frozen in shock.

Bella had Jane pinned to the ground with her fangs inches from her face. Jane seemed to be in shock as well. She looked at the tiger with wide, fearful eyes.

Carlisle moved forward slowly, but Bella roared again.

"Carlisle stay back." I spoke low. I didn't want to distract Bella. I wanted to see if I could stop her. "Bella honey, calm down. Don't do this. It's not worth it. Just leave Jane be."

She looked over at me and roared. I stopped in my tracks.

Carlisle spoke again, "Aro are you done with harassing Bella? She does not want to join you. I suggest you speak now. I cannot stop her from ripping Jane apart."

Aro sighed. "Isabella, please let Jane go. We will stop trying to get you to join. If you please, you can stay and we will leave you alone for good."

We all stayed silent watching Bella. She lowered her head to millimeter's from Jane's face and growled then hissed. She looked over at Aro and roared again.

We stayed silent, watching, not knowing what she was going to do. I knew she hated Jane enough to rip her to shreds.

Finally, she growled again and removed her big paws from Jane's upper arms. She moved off of her, but stayed close watching Jane struggle to get up. The whole time she kept growling.

Aro spoke, his voice shaky. "Carlisle, it has been a pleasure. I think its best that we leave. Please take care of yourselves."

"And you too, Aro."

Aro, Marcus, and Caius along with Demitri, Felix and Jane backed out of the family room with caution eyeing Bella the whole time.

Bella followed closely toward them like stalking her prey growling as they left. Once they were gone she entered the room and shape shift to her vampire form. I went to her and hugged her tightly. I knew she was not in any danger, but still I needed to hold her.

She sighed and turned toward Carlisle. "I'm sorry Carlisle. I kind of lost my temper, but hearing her thoughts and she was about to use her power on Edward."

"It's alright Bella. How are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. You know I probably wouldn't have ripped her apart as much as I wanted to. I was close though."

"Yes, I have no doubt that you would have and considering what she was about to do, I wouldn't have stopped you." Wow, I was stunned; Carlisle did not like fighting at all.

Emmett was raising his fist in the air, "Dang Bella that was so freaking cool. I really thought you were going to kill her. If you did, you wouldn't have hurt my feelings none."

Rose just rolled her eyes while Jasper and Alice both laughed.

"Well, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go rest. For some reason it takes everything out of me when you mix shape shifting and anger."

I grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the stairs. "Come on love, I'll lie with you."

I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked upstairs.

"I love you, Bella." I murmured kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Edward." She sighed resting her head on my shoulder.

I'm so glad that went well considering, the way it could have gone. I don't know what I would have done if Bella was taken from me. I know it would be a total war. She would not be taken easily. She is my life now and I would do anything to keep her with me.

**A/N: I hope you like it. I meant for Bella not to rip Jane to shreds, for one, I really didn't want to go through a war in this story and it probably would have let that. I wanted Bella to scare them enough for them to leave her a lone. **

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta: luv2beloved. Check out her awesome stories, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, Best Friends Forever or Not, Molly's Diary, and Right or Wrong? That one is my favorite. I have so many alerts, wow, thank you guys. Please review though, I want to hear your thoughts. **

**Until next time. Next chapter: Spring Break**


	13. Chapter 14: Spring Break New Beginnings

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the delay. My mind was kind of blank. It is harder to write a story than I thought. I praise all the writers on Fan Fiction who have several stories. Anyway, what did you guys think of the movie _Twilight_? Have you seen it? Gosh, it was so good. My three favorite scenes were Edward walking into the cafeteria in the beginning of the movie, the kissing scene, of course, (he can grab my hips any time) and lastly the baseball scene. I have seen it 4 times now since it has come out. I love it. Please review…

Thanks to my wonderful beta: Luv2beloved.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. I just like to play

Links to Bella's bathing suits, the dress she wore on the beach and her rings are on my profile.

**Chapter 14: Spring Break and New Beginnings**

**BPOV**

Well we finally made it to the private island that the Cullen's own. They had actually forgotten all about it, until we were talking about destinations to visit for our spring break. Carlisle said they had not been here in a long time.

Isle Esme was absolutely breathtaking. The ocean was so blue or aqua in color. You could see all the way to the bottom and all the fish that swam near the beach. The sand was almost white in color, soft and squeaky clean.

There was a big house that sat in some palm trees away from the beach. It was white with dark green shutters. Carlisle said they had this house built years ago and it has power that runs off of a generator with running water as well. I could live out here, but there was not any wildlife. Since the island was so isolated there really couldn't be any animals, because they would overpopulate. With this being the case we went hunting before we left and gorged outside so we would not be thirsty. We also took the Cullen's private plane here. It was great not having to be around humans.

Edward and I made our way to our room along with everyone else going to theirs to put our things away. We were going swimming first off. We never get to enjoy the sun and we were going to take full advantage of it here. No humans, no worries.

I went to the bathroom to change. I did not want Edward to see me change in to my bathing suit. He has never seen one on me and I wanted it to be a surprise.

He caught me before I got through the door wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him, "Where are you off to love?"

"Mmm." I moaned. I loved feeling him.

"Just going to the bathroom to change."

"You know you can change in front of me, you usually do."

"I know, but I want this to be a surprise." I turned around in his arms and chastely kissed him and went to change.

I had bought three bikinis when Rose, Alice and myself went shopping. We didn't need to bring much with us, well, I didn't, but Alice and Rose did. I picked the bikini with the glittered abstract print. It was so pretty. When I finished, I pulled my hair up in a messy bun. I did the once over in the mirror very pleased with the suit.

I opened the bathroom door to find Edward sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me. _Always the gentleman,_ I thought.

Edward looked up and I heard his breath catch in his throat and a low growl building in his chest.

I held my arms out and did a small turn to model the suit. "Well, what do you think? Do you like it?"

Edward kept looking at me…well more like staring at me; his eyes roaming every inch of my body. So, I just stood there smiling inward that he was speechless yet again.

He slowly walked to me like if he walked too fast I might disappear. "Bella, you are by far the most beautiful, sexiest woman I have ever met nor seen on this planet. I'm going to have a hard time blocking out the thoughts of my brothers once they see you."

"Then you like it? I asked.

He chuckled at the end. "Yes, love. I love it….You are a vision to be held."

Edward started nuzzling down my jaw to my neck all the while rubbing his hands along my hips, ass, sides, and then the sides of my breast. "Mmmm. Edward." I groaned. His touch made my cold flesh feel as if it was on fire.

"If you don't stop we won't be able to enjoy the sun. We have plenty of time tonight."

"I know, but Bella I can't keep my hands off from you."

He kissed me with more passion revealing how much he wanted me in that one kiss.

Finally, we broke apart and held each other for a few moments. "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you Edward with everything I have."

He kissed me once more and we broke apart grabbing some towels and walked downstairs to find the others.

We all followed one another each holding hands with our significant others down the pebbled path to the beach. The day was so beautiful; the sky blue and the ocean endless.

We threw our towels on the beach and ran to the water. Emmett clapped his hands together and his voice ranged, thank goodness no one was around for miles. "Let the games begin."

**EPOV**

It was now midweek and we were all having a blast from jet skiing to scuba diving to just walking on the beach at twilight. There are many advantages to being a vampire, but the main one is you don't have to worry about breathing, so a lot of our time was spent underwater.

Tonight I wanted to make the evening extra special for Bella. I wanted to propose tonight at Twilight on the beach. Then I wanted to make passionate love to her, something we had not had the advantage to do since we arrived. Sure we have a lot of make out sessions and among other things, but not the actual event. If I didn't have her soon, I felt I was going to explode.

I had brought into the mix Esme and Carlisle because I wanted them to make sure they made everyone else stay away from the part of the beach I was taking Bella. I _did not_ want any interruptions.

I had told Bella to dress comfortably and that I had a special evening planned for us. I told her to be ready at six-thirty and I wanted to be at our spot to watch the sun go down. We never have the opportunity to watch the sun rise and fall outside only from the inside. I want us to treasure this week.

I was in the spare bedroom getting ready for this evening. I dressed casually in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white button down. There was no need for shoes since we would be walking on the beach. I was somewhat nervous. We have not spoken about marriage before, so I was not sure how she feels about it. For vampires, if you have sex and you love one another than you are pretty much mated, but I wanted to make it as legal as possible. I wanted Bella as my wife. As the selfish creature that I am, I needed her to be mine.

I finished dressing and made my way downstairs to wait for Bella. I had told Alice that I was ready and would be downstairs whenever Bella was ready. I had a feeling she knew what I was about to do, but she didn't say anything and she kept her thoughts from me and also for Bella's sake.

A few moments later, I heard Bella coming down the stairs. I stood from the sofa and walked into the foyer. My breath hitched in my throat when my eyes fell upon the beauty before me.

Bella was dressed in a beautiful multicolored silk scarf dressed with small spaghetti straps. She was a vision of absolute beauty.

She slowly descended the stairs our eyes locked on one another. When she came to the last step I held out my hand to her.

"Bella…there are no words to express how beautiful you are right now." I slowly kissed the top of her hand.

She smiled a soft smile. "And you Edward look very handsome."

I offered her my arm. "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall."

We walked down the pebbled path to the beach where the sun was low and the sky was filled with different shades of orange. The air was warm, but very comfortable and there was a hint of breeze coming from the waves of the ocean.

Very serene.

We started to walk up the beach this time hand in hand. "Oh, Edward this is so nice. The ocean, the sounds, the sky; it is more than perfect."

"Anything for you my love and I agree, it is perfect."

We continued to walk a ways and we turned around and started walking back. Twilight was coming and I wanted to be back where we were. We continued to talk and laugh about anything and everything; being around Bella was so easy.

By the time we made it back to the blanket I had laid on top of the sand, the sun had gone down and it was now Twilight. Bella sat on the blanket and I continued to stand. She looked up at me with confusion on her face.

"Edward, are you going to sit with me?"

Instead of sitting, I got down on one knee in front of Bella and took hold of both her hands in my own. I looked into her eyes for a few moments and began, "Bella….I cannot begin to tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love you and how much I'm thankful for having you in my life. Before you, I never imagined myself with anyone; I thought I was content with just my family. But when you came into my life I felt like I was hit by lightning. I know deep down you are my soul mate. I promise to you that I will love you for all eternity; I promise to you that I will make you happy and keep you safe. I will always be your best friend, lover, and companion and hope your husband. If you will give me the honor….Isabella, will you please make me the happiest man on this earth and marry me?"

I pulled one of my hands away from hers and brought the black velvet box from pocket. I opened it to reveal her ring. She broke her stare from me and looked in my hand and gasped.

"Oh Edward…It is beautiful." She looked back up to me and smiled the most glorious smile. "Yes…I would love to be your wife."

I placed the ring on her finger and kissed it. I placed both my hands on her face and brought her lips to mine. I kissed her once, twice, three times then kissed her passionately. Neither one of us needed to ask for permission as our tongues danced with each other.

Moments later we broke apart, our foreheads resting on each other. "Forever," I breathed.

"Forever."

I kissed her once more pushing her back onto the blanket. We took our time kissing, undressing each other and making love. We made love a few times over the course of the evening, holding each other and whispering our affections and love to each other.

As I laid there with Bella cuddled so close to me, I was truly the happiest man.

I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Bella."

She looked up at me. "And I you, Edward. I love you too."

Yes, a new beginning for us.


	14. Chapter 15: Telling the Family

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the delay…Tuesday was my last day of class. So, I'm done until Jan. 8th. I will be able to update more. If there is anything you would like to see in the story or any suggestions please PM me. This is my first fan fic. I'm kind of struggling here. Don't forget, Please review….I love to hear your thoughts.

**Thanks to my wonderful beta luv2beloved for making this perfect. Be sure to check out her stories. They are awesome.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Nope. Sorry.

**Chapter: 15: Telling the family**

**Bella's POV**

After making love off and on during the night, we were now laying in each other's arms watching the sun rise. I was sitting in between Edward's legs with my back pressed tight against his chest. His arms wrapped arm me with his chin lying lightly on my shoulder.

Both of us lost in our own thoughts as we were gazing out toward the ocean. I love the peace and quiet as it is right now. The family has been so kind as to leave us in peace and in a few minutes we will be going to go back to the house to announce our engagement.

Hopefully, Alice has not spilled the beans. We wanted to tell everyone even though they probably won't be surprised. They had been hinting about when we would tie the knot. I did not care if we did or not. A paper doesn't justify my love for Edward, but I guess he wants to make it as legal as possible. In my mind we were already mates, but I want him to be happy. And in a way, a wedding would be nice to celebrate our love and unite as one. That was something I never had as a human and never thought I would have as a vampire.

I would love to get in touch with Dane. The one who made who I am and showed the ways to live as vampire. It would mean a lot to me if he would come to the wedding. It has been a long time since we have spoken with each other, just busy with our existences I guess.

Gosh, I would never have pictured hard ass, take no shit, Miss Independent Bella sitting on the beach out in the middle of nowhere enjoying the peace and quiet in the arms of the love of her life.

I have thought back to what my life or existence was like before Edward and the others came into my life. I thought I was content. Yes, I was content. I was happy, but also lonely sometimes. I used the time that I had to accomplish the things I did.

Now, it was time to settle down. Now I'm complete. Now I'm whole. And I'm happy.

There is still so much for Edward and I to see and to do together. I cannot wait to share that with him. Sure, I have traveled, but I want to share (the world) through his eyes.

You're quite, Love. Anything you want to share?" Edward murmured while kissing my shoulder and along my collarbone. We had already put our clothes back on. We didn't want to take the chance of someone coming.

"You are too." I giggled. "Just enjoying the peace and quiet….The sun is absolutely beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but not as beautiful as you." He continued to kiss up my neck to below my ear.

"Edward." I breathed almost panting. "Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Bella." I playfully swatted his head while he chuckled.

I jumped up and reached for his hand. "Come on, let's go see our family. I have some wonderful news to share." I was smiling I was so excited.

He reached up and grabbed my hand and stood playing along. "Oh really? What kind of news would that be?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, I'm engaged to a wonderful man that treats me so well. I feel like a queen at times. He is so handsome, sexy, kind, gentle, loving, very affectionate- hint hint-, I could keep going."

"Wow, are there men out that with all those qualities? You speak of this person with such high regards." He was smirking now.

"Yeah, lover boy. Don't let it get to your head and I'm not talking about the one in your pants either."

"Yes, my love…..Not yet."

We continued our walk up the pebble path toward the house hand in hand. Laughing and talking. There is never a time where either of us is a loss of words. We enjoy talking or just being in a comfortable silence.

We walked through the front door and into the family room to find it empty. I couldn't help but laugh, "Do you think everyone is still asleep?" This causing Edward to laugh as well.

Esme came through the back door at that moment, noticing us in our laughing fit. "Good morning you two, did you enjoy last night? Do you know how difficult it is to keep Emmett from looking for you Edward? He can be such a baby sometimes."

I couldn't help but laugh even more. Esme stood in front of us with her hands on her hips and had that fierce look on her face. My reaction causing Edward to laugh even more.

"Alright, you too what is going on? Did you find drugs on this island last night somewhere? Edward, did you speak with Bella?"

I had to control my laughter, poor Esme was getting agitated at us. "I'm sorry Esme." Trying to control my laughter and slapping Edward on the arm so he can get his under control too.

Edward spoke up still smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary, "Bella is just being silly."

"Yeah, I'm a little giddy…Where is everyone?"

Esme still wasn't convinced, but I think this was something where you had to be there to get the joke. "Rose and Emmett and Jasper and Alice are both in their rooms and Carlisle is outback. I came inside to see what all the commotion is all about. So, is there any news?"

I knew what she what she wanted to know so I held out my left hand to show her my ring. Edward came to my side wrapping his arms around me.

"I did ask Bella to marry me last and she accepted."

At that moment we heard doors opening almost coming off the hinges. In a blur black and blond hair was flying down the stairs.

Alice and Rosalie skidded to a halt in front of us yanking me out of Edward's arms and hugging me; Alice jumping up and down at the same time…She is very coordinated.

"Bella!!!....I can't believe you didn't tell us." Oh there is Alice's pout.

Rose had to put her two scents in too. "Yeah, how come we are always the last to know? Spill it Bella!"

I finally got out of their tight grasps and back into Edward's arms, "Well, we just came in a few minutes ago; Esme came in from the back yard and asked us about our evening last night. I wanted to tell all of you at once, but since you were all occupied I didn't want to wait." I paused realizing something. "Wait a minute…Alice you already knew. Why are you having a hissy fit?"

She sighed in frustrating like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Bella, just because I knew does not mean that I don't want to be told."

I shrugged, "Oh, ok then."

Edward was softly chuckling behind me amused I'm sure. "I asked Bella to marry me last night and she accepted."

Alice and Rosalie shrieked again. _Jeez what is with this two?_

Edward caught on to my thoughts. I did not realize I had my shield down. Well, hell, what did you expect?

_I know love, their only excited and happy for us. _

_I can see that. Now calm them down. Their scaring me._

"Alright Alice, you ladies calm down your scaring Bella."

"Oh, Bella we are so happy for you. Now we can officially be sisters!!" There goes Alice jumping up and down again. Suddenly I felt very calm. I looked over Alice's shoulder to see Jasper and put a thought into his head.

_Thank you Jasper. She is an excited little pixie isn't she?_

_You welcome Bella. Yes, she can be a handful at times. You do know what this means now don't you? Shopping!!_

I looked at him with wide eyes very scared now. Edward caught Jasper's thoughts then and he burst out laughing.

Rose spoke up then, "So have you talked about dates and where you want it?"

Before I could answer, "Oh my God, we have so much to plan from dresses, flowers, locations, invitations, pictures, time of day, what day."

_Holy shit, I had to stop her rambling. _

I put my hand on her shoulders to make her stop jumping and to look at me in the eyes. "I'm happy that you are happy, Alice but we have not discussed any of that yet. I do not want a big wedding. I only want it to be us, in the backyard at home at Twilight and as soon as possible."

I looked over at Edward and he was looking at me. "I don't want to have a long engagement Edward."

A huge grin graced his perfect features. "I'm so happy you said that because I don't want to wait either. I can't wait for you to be my wife. Just tell me a day and I'll be there; the sooner the better."

He kissed me then not caring who watched. Carlisle broke up the little party coming over to me and gave me a huge hug. "I considered you like a daughter to me Bella when you first came into our lives. Now I can officially welcome you to the family."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"Yeah squirt, Eddie is gaining a wife and we are gaining a sister." Emmett said when he grabbed me up in a bear hug.

"Damn Emmett, put her down. Just because she is indestructible she can still be crushed." Edward was just a grumbling.

"Oh..Sorry Bella." He put me down and smiled sheepishly at me.

I smiled back letting him know it was ok.

Jasper came gave me a hug and shook Edward's hand. Alice and Rosalie gave me another hug and then went to hug Edward as well as congratulating him.

Esme came up to me. She gave me a fierce hug but it was very soft. "I'm so glad you will be officially my daughter better. I never thought less of you. I'm so proud of you both. Welcome to this family."

I hugged her back just as fierce.

Yes, now I was complete. Now I was whole. Now I was finally happy.


	15. Chapter 17: Last Day of Sun

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews and alerts. For those of you that did not review, thank you anyway for just reading my story.

Sorry, this is late my stupid computer is still not working right. This chapter is pure fluff with a lemon taste; bringing their spring break to a close.

Thanks to my awesome luv2beloved. Check out her stories. They are so good.

Also, if you haven't noticed I changed my Pen name to ObsessedAlways. I wanted something different and I'll probably change it again whenever I think of something else. Just know me as Kim.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Twilight or it characters.

**Chapter 17: Last Day of Sun**

**Bella's POV**

After everyone had calmed down from the excitement of our engagement announcement we decided to spend the day on the beach. We were leaving tomorrow, Friday, so we wanted to enjoy the sun as much as we can.

Carlisle had to be at the hospital for his shift on Saturday and I was meeting the band and dancers at _The Zone_ late Saturday morning. We needed to practice going over some dance moves and going through the music with the band. I had given the music to the band before we left for vacation so they could practice. It had been three weeks since I last performed and I missed it. I was ready to put on one hell of a show.

Edward and I were walking hand in hand on the beach leaving the others behind. Esme and Carlisle were lounging under an umbrella reading; Alice and Rose were flipping through some fashion magazines - even while on vacation, and Emmett and Jasper were trying to catch the fish underwater. They were doing a pretty good job, too. Poor fish; as long as the boys weren't annoying any of us.

All in all everyone had really enjoyed themselves this week and we were dreading going back to reality. I really dreaded going back to school on Monday. I know we had to for appearance sake, but I'm eighteen years old. Well, my body is eighteen. I'm seriously going to talk to Carlisle about me 'home schooling' it.

"I love this Edward." I sighed. "Do you know there are only two things that I'm excited about getting back to when we get back?"

"What is that, Love?"

"Well, I'm excited about performing Saturday night. It's been only a few weeks and I really miss it."

"I'm looking forward to it, too. I enjoy watching you. And what's the other thing your excited about?"

"We get to start planning our wedding."

"Oh yes. I want to start doing that as soon as we get settled; maybe Sunday. Are you going to try and get in touch with Dane?"

"Yes, I want to. I still have his cell phone number. If there was a change of number I'm sure he would have contacted me. We always wanted to have some way to keep in touch with each other."

"How long as it been since you seen him?"

"Jeez, Edward, I'm not real sure… A while. There is no telling where he is or what trouble he has gotten himself into," I laughed. Dane always had a sense of humor. He and Emmett would get along well.

Edward looked at me then. "What kind of trouble would he get into?"

I laughed again and just shook my head. "Who knows? Dane reminds a lot like Emmett. He has a huge sense of humor, very funny, but he can be caring at other times. We took care of each other, you know? Besides you and your family he is the only one I have. A big brother you might say. The only difference is our diets, well; at least it used to be that way. I don't know if he changed that. I'm going to start trying to reach him when we get home. If I can't get in touch with him before the wedding then I'll move on. There is really no telling where he is and I won't be upset with him if he is unable to come. I just would like for him to be there is all. I wanted him to give me away to you. He is my past; you are my present and future."

Edward leaned down and kissed me sweetly. "I hope you can reach him then."

He chuckled then, "You know I thought I would be really jealous when you talked about him in the past, but I'm not. I know he means something special to you, but not in an intimate way."

"Oh, no way Edward!

He chuckled which got me too giggling. "Gosh, how can you think such a thing? Wait, it must be a man thing right?"

"Yeah, just a little bit."

We continued walking along the beach, in the water and picking up sea shells. We talked, laughed. Edward made fun of me because I had brought jar with me and I had filled it with sand. I didn't care, I wanted a souvenir.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Where would you like to go on our honeymoon?"

"Umm, it doesn't matter to me, Bella, as long as I am with you and you are my wife. Where would _you_ like to go? Any place you want, just name it and we will be there."

"There have been so many places that I have visited, but I know there is a lot more to see. Even if we went to a place either I or you have been before I think it would be better this time because we are sharing it with each other."

"I agree one hundred percent."

"I don't know for sure, but I do want to go to Europe. What do you think?"

"Yes, that would be nice. I love Europe. I've only been to France, Spain, and London and I love those countries."

I smiled up at him. "Well, Europe it is. When we get home we'll check out different spots on the internet. Is that ok?"

"That's perfect, love."

At that point we turned around and walking back up the beach toward the others, but Edward had other things on his mind. He tugged me toward the water.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I was confused; did he want to swim back?

He gave me a mischievous smirk, "I just thought of something I wanted to do,"

He led me out a ways not too far away from the beach. He was still able to stand, but I had to hold onto him.

We came to a stop and Edward placed both his hands on both sides of my face and pulled me to him closer and kissed me. Slowly at first, but the heat was building faster between us.

You could feel the electricity around us as we kissed each other. The sucking, nibbling and the warmth of his lips had me so aroused.

"MMM…I like this." I murmured when he pulled away. He started to nuzzle my jaw down to my neck. He moved his hands down my sides to my bikini bottoms.

"We've never made love in the ocean before." He was kissing and nibbling on my neck as he was saying this. His warm breath sending shivers through out my body. We might be ice cold to humans, but we are warm to each other.

"That sounds like a good idea." Edward pulled down my bottoms and he held onto them as I pulled down his shorts. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his strong hands grabbed onto my rear.

We started kissing each with so much passion our breathing became ragged. He positioned himself at my opening and guided me down his length. We both moaned at the intense feeling. I didn't want to scream out because I knew the others would hear. We didn't want them to come down to where we were.

His hands still held firm to my hips and my hands on his shoulders, one of which holding onto his shorts. _Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do._ I was not going to walk down the beach half nude. I started moving up and down his length; my legs being wrapped around him made this position so much easier. He let his hands go of my hips and starting to move them up and down my back.

"Damn…Bella….You feel so good. You are mine and I can't wait to make you my wife."

I was moaning more intently now, the feeling was mind blowing. "I'm yours Edward…Always."

By this time, our movements were becoming more erratic and I knew we were close.

"Come on Baby…Cum for me…I want to feel you more Bella."

"God Edward!! You feel so good…..Uhg….I'm close…"

Finally, with one final thrust I was thrown into oblivion. This orgasm hit me hard. Edward followed right after. After we came down from our highs we held onto each other until we could get ourselves under better control.

Edward pulled my face toward him and kissed me slow and gentle. "I love you so much, Isabella."

"I love you too, Edward."

He carried me through the water, my legs still wrapped around him and still kissing me. He stopped and put me down to where I could stand. He handed me my bikini bottoms and I handed him his shorts. We looked at each other and just laughed; laughing at the situation of us holding onto each other's clothes during mad passionate sex, so they don't float along in the ocean.

We walked through the water and down the beach hand in hand. I'm really going to miss this place. I came here with a boyfriend and I'm leaving with finance.

Life is good.


	16. Chapter 18: My Brother Dane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, Except for Dane. He's mine. **

**Chapter 18: My Brother Dane**

**BPOV**

We had just gotten home from our wonderful Spring Break on Isle Esme. Each of us had a blast. Once our plane touched down in Seattle, we wanted to make a pit stop before going home to hunt. Jasper and Alice rode with Esme and Carlisle, Emmett and Rose in Emmett's Jeep and Edward and I in my mustang-with him driving, of course.

I told him if he liked driving my car so much he should buy him one of his own. He looked at me like I had three heads and said, _'Bella, I have my Volvo; that is my baby. Why would I want to buy a Mustang when I can drive yours anytime?' _ Any other time that would have pissed me off, but when he smiles that sexy ass crooked grin how can I resist? _And people say men are whipped. Well, I know Edward is but I am too. I won't ever let him know that though. Power to the women is my motto!_

I came into our room threw my luggage down in the doorway and jumped onto our bed. "Ahh…Sweet!"

Edward came in right after me, only he sat his luggage in the closet and walked toward the bed. He climbed up to lay beside me. He let a sigh of content and rolled over burying his face in my hair taking a deep breath.

I turned my face towards him. "I had a blast on the island, but it's good to be home."

"Yes, it is."

"I'm so happy, Edward. I don't ever recall being this happy or this complete in my life. I mean I've been content with my existence going to school and traveling, but it makes it so much better when you have someone you can share it with."

Edward was peppering my neck and shoulder with kisses, "I feel the same Bella." He stopped and looked at me, "I thought I was content with my family even though I always felt like the odd man out without a mate. I honestly did not think or believe I was to fall in love. I didn't think there was anyone out there. Sure, there were plenty of humans and some vampires that practically threw themselves at me, but once I heard their thoughts, for them it was more infatuation. That just didn't appeal to me. That turned me off. So, I settled with just being alone.

"When you came into my life it was like love at first sight, and now I look back and I realize that I might have been content, but I wasn't complete. There was always something or someone missing. That someone was you, Bella."

He slowly moved and brushed his lips to mine drawing out the chaste kiss making it more than sensual and romantic.

"Thank you Bella." He murmured when he pulled away.

"For what Edward?"

"For coming into my life; you are by far the best thing that has happened to me and I love you so much."

I kissed him this time, "Well then, I guess I should be thanking you too."

We kissed a few more moments. I glanced at the clock; it was four in the afternoon. I wanted to try and call Dane. I really hope I can get in touch with him. I scooted out from under Edward and hopped off the bed in search for my cell phone. I found it on the dresser and turned to go back and sit with Edward.

"Are you going to try and call Dane?"

"Yeah, I hope I can get him."

"Do you want to be alone?"

"No, I don't mind if you stay. I don't have anything to hide; unless you want to go."

"I'll stay, but I think I'll take a shower." He started to get off the bed and gave me another kiss. "Call me if you need me, Bella"

"I will. I love you Edward."

"I love you too Love."

I smiled up at him and watched him go into the bathroom. I looked down at my phone and sighed. I started to feel nervous I don't know why. It's been a while since we have talked or seen each other. Oh well, here goes everything. I dialed his number and waited. On the second ring he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dane?"

"Bel-la! How are you? Damn, how long has it been sister? I have missed you so much."

I tried to keep my giggles under control. He seemed about as excited as I am.

"Dane, I'm fine; great rather. I have been thinking about you and I wanted to call you. I was so afraid you didn't have the same number."

"Shame on you Bella. You know if I changed or if anything happen I would get in touch with you. So, how long has it been? Eight months I think."

"Wow, has it been that long? I thought it was longer than that."

"Nope, I'm almost positive. Well, what have you been up to?"

"Since the last time I talked to you I was living in Port Angeles. I had started performing at this new club called The Zone and I started back school."

"Damn Bella. How many times you gonna go to school? Don't you get sick of that shit?"

"I am now. I'm 18 so I will finish out the year since there is only a month and half left. I prefer college over high school." I paused. I really wanted to talk to him about the wedding.

"Dane, there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Is everything alright Bella? You know anything you need I'm there."

"I know, but ..wait..where are you?"

"Alaska."

"What in the hell are you doing in Alaska?"

He barked out a laugh. Gosh, just like Emmett.

"Well, after I talked to you I stayed around the house for a couple of weeks and I decided I wanted to go somewhere that I have never been before. I packed my bags, called the airlines and flew to Alaska. I started just touring around the state and when I was in one of the cities I met someone. Her name is Tanya. Bella, I'm in love with her and I have asked her to marry me."

We were quite for a few moments. I was in shock. I haven't ever known Dane to be in love. By this time I was so into my thoughts I didn't notice Edward sit next to me on the bed. He touched my knee and I looked at him. He looked concerned and he was asking with me with his eyes if everything is alright. I nodded.

"Bella? You still with me sweetie?"

"I'm sorry." I shook my head trying to clear out my thoughts and shake off the shock. "I'm just a little shocked. I'm so happy for you. Talk to me. Tell me about the one who has stolen my brother's heart."

"Well, let's see…I met her in town. We bumped into each other and sparks flew. It was love at first sight. We went out quite a few times. We spent every day together getting to know each other. She brought me back to her home and introduced me to her family. There is her sisters, Kate, Irna and Carmen and Carmen's husband, Elezar. She and her whole family are vegetarians. When I had met her and got to know her I decided to try that way of life and I have been doing very well with my control. It's hard sometimes, but she is there for me to help and support me."

"Wow, I'm just shocked. I'm so glad you are settling down and willingly changing your feeding habits for her. That makes me happy Dane."

"Me too, Bella. So, tell me sister, what did you want to talk to me about? What can I do for you?"

I hesitated for a moment. "I'm getting married Dane and I would be truly honored if you walk me down the aisle and give me away to my new husband. You are my only link to my past. You have been a dear brother to me and I want you there if at all possible. I'm sure Carlisle, Edward's adopted father, has heard of your fiancé and her family. Please bring them too. "

"Bella It would be my pleasure and honor to walk you down the aisle. When are you guys tying the knot?"

"We just got in a little while ago from a week's vacation and we haven't discussed it, but we don't want to wait. Can I get back to you with the date, but I would love for you and your fiancé to come down before so we can spend some time together. It's obvious that so much has happened and we have a lot to get caught up on. What do you think?"

"That's sounds good to me. Tanya is sitting right next to me and she is shaking her head yes. She knows Carlisle. She says they are like family, cousins. She would love to come and visit with them."

I looked at Edward when Dane had mentioned that Tanya had known them and he looked tense beside me. I'll have to ask him to make sure if it was alright if they could stay here.

"That is so great. Let me talk to Edward and his sisters and decide on a date and I'll call you back in a couple of days. How does that sound?"

"Awesome. I'm looking forward to it. You take care Bella… I'm happy for you too. I love you sis."

I smiled. I was so happy. "I love you too. Talk to you soon."

We hung up and I sighed in contentment.

I looked at Edward. He had a small smile on his face. "Dane is coming to the wedding. Is it ok if he and his fiancé stay here? I'm sorry I should have asked before I invited him."

He grabbed my hand and held it gently. "Of course, it is ok. I'm looking forward to meeting him. From what I could hear he is engaged too. "

"Oh Yes." I started giggling. I was so giddy. "He has found his true love. Her name is Tanya Denali; he has been with her for a while now staying with her in Alaska."

Edward tensed up again. What is his deal?

"Edward, is everything alright? Do you know Tanya and her family?"

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Thank you for being patient. I will update in the next week or so. I think now for just a little of drama. **


	17. Chapter 19: Damn Little Pixie

**A/N:** I'm so sorry I have not updated. Dell ended replacing the Mother board twice, the hard drive twice, then finally the processor. I just spent 80.00 to upgrade memory on my computer. And the Damn thing still isn't right. Plus, with classes it's been busy. I'm not in high school, I'm in college taking a full load this quarter so it's more work. Regardless, I'm sorry. Let's get the story going. I'm losing faith here; maybe I should take some from the title and Have a Little Faith, huh?

Thank you for all your reviews and alerts. And Thanks to my wonderful Beta—luv2beloved

One more thing, Thank you so much for getting me to over 100 reviews. Keep reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its characters, just the plot and Dane. He's mine.

**Chapter 19: Damn Little Pixie**

**Edward's POV**

_Shit! Shit! Shit! How do I tell Bella I know Tanya and her family __**very**__ well? How Tanya used to always flirt with me and make advances toward me. I had politely told Tanya repeatedly that I was not interested in her and did not feel the way she did. Actually, I should not be afraid to say anything. I haven't done anything_ wrong._ Bella and I have always been honest with each other and never kept secrets, but would she be upset because I did not tell her about this?_

After a few moments of silence, I looked at Bella. Her head was cocked to the side, her cute button nose scrunched up with a confused look on her face. "Edward, you know I can read your mind. What's going on? Just be honest with me, that is all I am asking."

S_hit! I forgot she can read my mind. I'm not used to her having her shield down._

"Edward!"

"I'm sorry Bella. Honestly….. I do know Tanya and her family very well. We all do. We have known them for years. Sometimes we would travel to Alaska to visit them, but we haven't done that in a while….. I'm very happy that Tanya is engaged. I'm glad she has found someone to share this existence with." _There I said_ _it. Maybe she will drop it. _

"Really? I didn't know that you all knew them. How come no one ever told me about another coven near here, especially vegetarians?"

"I don't know, Love. I just haven't thought about it."

"Oh….Well, I feel as though there is something else you're not telling me Edward and I asked for you to be honest with me. So, please just spit it out."

_Ok, she is not going to drop it and she is getting pissed. A pissed off Bella is not good._

"Love, I don't know what you want me to say."

"Oh please, Edward. I read your mind. Was there anything between you and Tanya?"

"NO!" _Great. I said that a little too quickly, _"No, of course, not. There has never been anything between me and Tanya and never will be. It was just a long time ago and on more than one occasion she used to flirt with me and make advances towards me. I would see images in her mind of things she wanted to do to me." I couldn't hold in the grimace and the shiver after I said that.

"Bella, I have never felt anything for Tanya except friendship. I politely told her on every occasion that I did not feel that way towards her and I never could. She didn't affect me that way. I did not want to even try and take that chance with her just to have a mate, to not be alone in this long existence. That's why I have always been alone….. I have been waiting for you." _Maybe that will give me some brownie_ _points._

Bella sighed. "I believe you Edward, but what I don't understand is why you never told me about her."

"Why Bella? We were never in a relationship together; I never loved her or felt anything towards her. I didn't think it was important. If we were in some type of relationship than I could understand saying something. "

Bella didn't say anything. I was beginning to worry. Is she upset with me?

"Bella…Say something love. Are you upset with me?"

"No, Edward, I'm not upset…. I don't know, I just wish you would have told me, but I do understand why you didn't. There was never anything to tell."

We were still seated on the bed sitting Indian style facing one another. Bella leaned forward and caught my lips with hers. Damn, I love kissing her. I love tasting her. I love everything about her.

Finally, after several moments we broke away panting for breath-not that we need it, our foreheads touching each other and as we looked in each other's eyes. Her cool breath caressed my lips. "I love you Edward. Now, when can we get married?"

I could not stop the grin that came across from my face. "You name the day and time and I will be there, but soon. I don't want to wait, plus you have to call Dane. I'm so glad you talked to him love. I can't wait to meet him."

She smiled a beautiful smile. "I can't wait to see him either. I did not realize it had been that long. And you know what?"

"What, love."

"I guess you do feel better that Tanya has found someone so now when we are all together she will leave you alone."

"You're right. That does make me feel better. Although, I never worried about it; I just kept my distance, but she always put me in predicaments."

"Just so you know Edward, when I do meet her and if she says anything to you vocally or in her mind or if I see any images of things she wants to do to you. I will _kill _her. Just so you know."

"Bella." I began before she cut me off.

"I'm serious Edward. Your mine and I'm not going to have some other woman or vampire making advances toward you. You would feel the same way about me. "

"You're right. I would. But I don't think that will happen now. I'm sure she is very happy with Dane."

We eventually laid down on the bed and held each other. We continued to talk, kiss, and snuggle with each other until the early hours on Saturday. Bella would have to leave soon to go to the club and she wouldn't let me go.

"Bella." I almost whined. "Please, let me go with you to the club. What am I going to do while you're gone?"

"Edward, don't be a baby. I haven't performed in a few weeks and I don't need any distractions. And before you say anything, you will be. Go play with Jasper or Emmet; go discuss wedding plans with Alice so I don't have too." By then end of her scolding, she was grinning from ear to ear. "As a matter of fact that sounds like a great idea. Plan the wedding with Alice. I'll pick out my own wedding dress. "

"Not without you Bella. I want us to do this together. "

"You can still discuss things, and then run it by me and we'll finalize the decision together." Bella had me wrapped around her finger and she knew it. She looked at me with her big doe eyes and her lower lip was puckered out like a pout.

"Ugh!! Fine, I won't be happy about it though."

By this time she was jumping up and down on the bed, "Thank you, and thank you." She stopped and pounced on me kissing me all over my face. Ok, maybe I do like giving in.

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou."

She stopped kissing me and yelled, "Alice, getcha ya cute, pixie ass up her now."

Not even two seconds later, Alice was jumping up and down on our bed and clapping. "I can't wait to start. Come on Edward lets go."

I glared at Alice than at Bella. How in the hell do I get myself into these things. Oh right, your pussy whipped that's why.

Bella just smirked at me, "Go on Edward, I'm going to change and head to club. I'll be back later. Decide on a date and I'll call Dane when I get home and tell him. "

I sighed heavily, "Fine." I got up off the bed. "Let's go you damn pixie- Lead the way."

"Yay." Alice jumped off the bed. "I have sooo many ideas Edward. We will have everything decided today, and then when Bella comes home you can run by her for final decision."

I could hear Bella chuckling as we left the bedroom. We made it downstairs and sat at the desk that housed one of the computers. I pulled up an extra chair to sit next to Alice.

So the torture begins.

Thirty minutes later Bella came into the family room. She came up to me and kissed me chastely. "I love you Honey. I'll see you guys later. "

"Bye love, I love you."

She said her goodbyes to the others and I heard laughing as she walked at the door. "Have fun Edward!"

Alice pulled out a legal pad and pen and started looking up different wedding sites on the computer. "Ok Edward, what have you and Bella decided on so far?"

"Well…We both want the wedding at Twilight and in the back yard. It will be just us and The Denali clan."

"Oh I forgot. Bella talked to Dane so he will be here and you wouldn't believe that he is engaged to Tanya." I had to try and stop the amused grin from forming.

Alice gasped, "Are you kidding? Tanya is going to marry Dane, Bella's brother? Oh God Edward, did you tell Bella what Tanya used to do to you?"

By this time I was grinning at Alice. This situation was just so damn unreal; out of all the humans or vampires in this world, Dane and Tanya. Unbelievable.

"Yes, I did. We have made a vow to each other to be totally honest with each other. I wanted to be the one to tell her. She questioned why I didn't tell her earlier, but I didn't see the need. We were never in a relationship together."

"So she wasn't upset then?"

"No. I was afraid she would be, but she wasn't. She understood. "

"Edward, I don't think I have ever told you this, but I'm really happy for you. Bella is perfect. I'm so glad she has come into our lives. She's perfect."

I hugged Alice. "Thank you Alice. I'm so happy and very lucky. I will cherish her for eternity."

As time passed we searched the internet, Alice wrote down many choices of colors, decorations, etc. At this point I was about to pull my hair out. No wonder Bella wanted me to do this. Did she have any idea what all this entailed?  
I was counting the minutes before she would be home. I felt empty without being near her.

Alice sensed this. "Don't worry Edward she is on her way home. She'll be home in twenty minutes."

"Thanks. Are we done here?" I was ready to be so done.

"Yep, we'll go over everything with Bella when she gets home. She needs to call Dane so they can make arrangements to come."

"That won't be a problem. He told her they would come before time so they could spend some time together and catch up." I caught the tail end of her thoughts. "Don't worry about that. I won't be left alone near Tanya. Just because she is engaged and I'm engaged; I still don't trust her."

"She might have changed Edward. She must really love Dane to want to marry him."

"I hope. She was pretty desperate to have a mate though. We'll just have to wait and see."

By this time, I heard Bella's mustang pull onto the drive. I walked out onto the porch to wait for my future wife.

Next chapter: Someone from the past


	18. Chapter 20: First Fight

**A/N: Just want to say a quick Thank you for all your alerts, favorites, and reviews. I really appreciate it. If you ever want to see any of the outfits that Bella has worn or her engagement ring, go to my profile and click on the link. **

**Thanks to my wonderful beta-- luv2beloved..Check out her stories, they are awesome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it characters**

**Chapter 20: First Fight**

**Bella's POV**

I left the club with strong confidence that tonight would be an awesome show. I could feel the excitement radiating off the girls. They threatened me not to wait three weeks again before putting on another show. The band played very well and the dancers knew their moves to the steps. Tonight was going to be rockin'.

As I pulled onto the gravel drive leading up the house, I saw Edward sitting in one of the rocking chairs on the front porch. Alice must have seen me arriving_. Damn Pixie. Can't surprise anyone. _

I pulled around onto the circular drive and before I could put my car in park, Edward had my door opened and holding out his hand to help me out of the car. "Hello, Love. How did everything go?"

I reached up on my tip toes to give him a long, passionate kiss. I wanted a kiss before I started talking.

After we pulled apart, Edward had me wrapped in his arms. He sighed in contentment. "I missed you Bella…God, I'm pathetic. You weren't even gone that long and I was about to go insane."

I had to giggle at that. I felt the same way. "No, you're not Edward. I missed you too. So, really I guess we can be pathetic together….What? Insane? Did Alice not keep you busy enough while I was gone?"

He gave me that lopsided grin I love so much then gave me another kiss, "Actually, you would be very proud of us. We decided on quite a lot today, so now you and I just need to make the final decision. Although, I think you will be pleased with my decisions."

"Oh yeah? We'll see."

"So…How did everything go?"

Oops, how I get so distracted with this god kissing me. If I could blush I would. I smiled shyly up at him, "Sorry, Edward. I forgot to answer you. You dazzle me so much I can't seem to think straight. But to answer your question everything went well. The band and dancers were all excited and are ready for tonight."

"Good. What time do you need to be at the club?"

"The show is scheduled to start at ten sharp."

"Well, it's around four now why don't we go over the wedding plans and see if we can finalize them. That way you can call Dane so he can be here."

I nodded in agreement. That was a good idea. We had time to kill before we left to go to the club anyways.

We came into the family room to see Emmett and Jasper playing video games. _Don't they get tired_ _of that shit all the time?_

Edward led me to the sofa and sat down pulling me onto his lap.

Thinking about the club made me also think that whoever was going tonight might want to go hunt even though we just went yesterday. I wanted to take extra precautions.

"Hey guys?" Emmett and Jasper put the game on pause and looked over at me from their places on the floor. "Are you guys going tonight, if so do you need to hunt? I know we just went yesterday when we got back, but I just want to take as many precautions as necessary. I want you all to have a good time tonight and not have to worry about your thirst." I hope they didn't get upset about this, but they knew to be well fed before each show if they were going to the club. Too many humans lead to too many temptations.

Emmett spoke up first. "Nope, I'm fine. I'm still stuffed from yesterday."

Jasper just grinned at me, "Yep, me too. No problems Bella. And yes, we are all going."

"Good."

Alice came bounding down the stairs. I looked over at Jasper, "Jasper, could you please send out some calm for the damn pixie. She is about to bounce off the walls."

"Oh, screw you Bella. I'm just excited your home that's all. Edward and I got a lot done and I wanted to go over everything with you."

"Yes, Edward has already told me and since we have time before the show we should go over everything. I want to call Dane as soon as we are done."

Alice flew upstairs and was back in a flash with her huge binder and computer. _Hell, here we go._

We spent the next two and half hours going over everything. We decided for sure that the wedding would be held in the back yard of the Cullen's home under a tent at Twilight. Carlisle would preside over the ceremony. The Denali clan and the rest of the Cullen's will be present. Alice will be my Maid of Honor and Jasper, Edward's best man. Lastly, Dane will walk me down the aisle. Since it was April and the month was almost over we decided to have it in the middle of May on a Saturday. This way I had time to find a dress and for any necessary alterations along with the guy's tuxes. It would also give the others in Alaska time to get here. So, we approximately had four weeks and I couldn't freaking wait.

I would do it tomorrow in Vegas and I know Edward would too, but since this was our first wedding and our last we wanted to make it memorable.

"Oh wait Bella!" Alice screeched. "We need to decide on the colors of the wedding."

"Well, I was thinking since it will be at Twilight, an evening wedding. It should be formal. Let's use black and white with red roses."

I looked at Alice hoping this would please her. She placed her finger on her chin tapping at it lightly clearly in deep thought.

"Perfect Bella!! That would be beautiful."

**Edward's POV**

By nine that night we were all ready to go to the club. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and I were waiting in the family room for the girls to come down so we could all leave. Esme came in followed by Rose and Alice.

"Where's Bella?"

"Right here."

Oh my god! She was wearing black vinyl pants with black knee high boots, she had on a black vest cut off showing her stomach and belly button ring and her tattoo on her back. Her cleavage was very noticeable and almost spilling out. My jeans instantly became too tight at the sight of this vixen.

I walked up to her and bent down to whisper in her ear. "Bella, you are going to be the death of me tonight. Must you wear something so revealing?"

She giggled thinking I was joking, but I was dead serious. It was going to be very difficult to keep my mind focused on her with all the perv's thoughts swirling in my mind.

"Oh please Edward." She waved her hand as if dismissing my comment. "This is nothing new to what I already wear. It's a show remember. I'm not going out there in Polyester pants and a blouse with obnoxious shoes. This isn't the seventies."

"Bella, it is going to be so difficult to keep my mind on you. Please change." I looked at her pleading with my eyes.

"No Edward I won't." She looked liked she was getting angrier the more I persisted, but of course I could not keep my foot out of my mouth.

"This is fine Edward, but I could go change into something more revealing. This is nothing compared to some of the other outfits I already have."

"No, you're not!" I was becoming upset now, because I asked her to change and she wouldn't. "Bella, you're not wearing something so revealing. I don't like the idea of all these men drooling over you and thinking lustful thoughts."

She looked at me even more pissed if possible. "I know you are not telling me what to do Edward."

By this time our voices had gotten louder and the others had stop their conversations listening to ours, but I didn't care. I wanted her to change.

"Bella, I asked you to change into something a little less revealing and you disrespect me by not doing it. What kind of future wife are you going to be?" I yelled now, totally angry at the situation and at Bella. This was our first argument.

"Oh shit. You just fucked up." I heard Emmett say under his breath.

Bella looked at me, her body trembling with anger. I have never seen her so pissed as I had at this very moment. Her eyes flashed yellow and her pupils resembled a cat, her lips peeled back and her canine teeth grew into fangs…_What the holy fuck! Fangs!!!_

Alice and Rose made their way over to Bella and put their hands on her arms trying to calm or hold her back I wasn't yet sure.

She hissed at me. _She hissed at me!_

Carlisle moved slowly in front of me speaking a very calm tone, "Now Bella, calm down. Things will be alright. Edward can get a little possessive and jealous. He also does not know when to keep his mouth shut." He turned to me with a hateful glare.

Bella hissed again. Her fangs coming down to her bottom lip. I have to say I was scared shitless of her now. She had a stance like she was about to attack. "How dare you tell me what I can wear and what I cannot wear? How dare you Edward! Who the fuck do you think you are! You claim I am disrespecting you by not changing. I beg to differ. I am performing tonight. It is a show. I am not dressing to pick up guys. You have never said anything before!!! And as for what kind of wife I will be! Your ass won't be finding out!!!"

With that she took off her ring, grabbed my hand and shoved it into my palm, turned on her heels and went out the door. Rose and Alice hot on her heels.

Rose hollered on her way out, "Emmett, I'll see you at the club."

I stood dumbfounded and in complete shock. I never intended for this to happen. I stood there and watched my life drive off. My heart broke in two.

Carlisle turned to me then with a furious look and a furious tone. "What the hell is wrong with you Edward?...Look at what you have done!"

Emmett came up to me with a serious look on his face. "Edward, don't you know, you never tell a woman what to fucking wear and you never tell her to go change. You got a lot to learn, man. You fucked up big time."

He walked outside shaking his head followed by Carlisle. Esme looked at me with pity in her eyes and followed Carlisle. That left me alone with Jasper.

"Edward, just give her some time to cool off and then spend the rest of your days groveling. Her emotions were so wild; she was definitely trying to control herself from shifting. I have never seen another vampire grow fangs before, that was kind of cool."

"Neither have I Jasper. I have never seen her so pissed before. I fucked up Jasper……I fucked up," I kept shaking my head in distaste with myself.


	19. Chapter 21: Determination

**A/N:** Did any of see the Oscar's last night? Rob looked sooo good. YUM!!

Sorry for the delay. I hope you all like this chapter. Shout out to my wonderful Beta-luv2beloved. Also I am betaing a story called True Love be at last through Time. It's really good. If you're into Vamps and Witches PM me and I'll send you the link.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, just the plot and Dane- He's mine.**

**Chapter 21: Determination**

**Bella's POV**

Rose and Alice were on my heels as I walked out of the front door. I didn't have to be psychic to know this. I jumped in the driver's seat while Alice and Rose jumped in as well. No one said anything; I was too busy trying to control my anger so I wouldn't shape shift. I knew my canines had grown into fangs and my pupils resembled a cat.

_Damn! How could I allow myself to lose control like that? That has not happened in so long. I have to get in control._ I kept chanting this to myself in my head while I floored the gas pedal and flying down the driveway.

Once I turned onto the main road, my emotions were getting the best of me. I knew I would have to pull over so I wouldn't wreck. I decreased my speed and pulled off to the side of the road and got out walking around to the front of the car. I crumbled to the ground, my face in my hands crying uncontrollably; for tears that I knew would never come.

Alice and Rose were by my side within a second. Rose put her arm around my shoulders while Alice gently grabbed my hands away from my face. "Bella?.... Bella, Sweetie, it's going to be okay."

"Alice, how can he say those things to me? He has never disrespected me before."

Rose chuckled, "Bella, men do the most stupid things when they are in love. I surprise myself sometimes that I haven't ripped Emmett from limb to limb for some of his stupid remarks."

I tried to stop sobbing but my voice broke instead, "What am I going to do? I should have never taken it so far as to call off the wedding."

Alice was holding both my hands in hers and her eyes were soft when I looked up in them, "Bella, sweetie, you can't take all the blame for this; Edward should have not said what he said about what kind of wife you would be."

"Maybe I should have just changed like he asked me to, then none of this would have happened."….I paused feeling anger coming over me. "UGH!!! I have never let some man tell me what to do or what I can wear and can't wear or tell me where I can go and can't go and when he was so persistent about me changing my clothes I just snapped….It's no different than what I've wore before. I don't understand."

By this time I had gotten up off the ground and was pacing back and forth in front of my car while Alice and Rose were leaning against the hood watching me.

Rose spoke up, "I totally agree with you Bella. I'm just as independent as you are and I be damned if Emmett ever did that to me. Hell, I dress more seductive than you are now on a daily basis and I don't even perform at a club. Men! You can't live with them and you sure as hell can't live without them!"

I looked at Alice, "Do you see him coming to the club, what's he doing?"

She looked in deep thought for a moment then looked at me, "I see him at the club. As much as he knows you are upset with him; he would not miss the chance to see the show. He loves watching you sing. I also see him and Jasper talking, he looks so upset Bella."

I looked down at the ground. I felt guilty for arguing with Edward and for saying what I did about the wedding, but he shouldn't have said what he said to me. That hurt my feelings.

I looked up at both of them and took a deep breath to compose myself. "Come on, let's get to the club, I don't want the band and dancers to worry if I'm too late. I'll have to deal with Edward some other time. I have to think some things over before I talk to him again."

Alice grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "It'll work out Bella. I see the wedding still on, you guys just need to work through some things first."

"I hope your right Alice, but he hurt me and I just can't forget."

She nodded and gave me a gentle smile.

"Rose, do you mind driving; I really don't feel like it."

"Well, Hell Yeah, I'll drive!! You don't have to ask twice."

All three of us started giggling and hopped into the car. Gosh, I hope tonight is better than the past thirty minutes.

**Edward's POV**

A few moments passed and Jasper and I were still standing in the doorway. I sighed deeply, "Come on, I know Bella is really upset with me, but I'm not missing her show. Maybe we can talk later. I'll give her some time." I looked down, my head feeling so heavy with guilt.

"Edward, man, don't worry. It might be the first fight you guys have had, but I'm sure it won't be the last. Chill with the guilt; your making me feel guilty and I didn't do anything wrong."

I sighed again, "Your right. I know I fucked up, but I want to make things right. I can't live out this existence without her, Jasper."

"Let's go, I'm sure she will be happy to see that your there watching her perform."

"I doubt that. I'm not going near her right now. She scared the shit out of me with her eyes and fangs. I've never seen that before. I should have kept my damn mouth shut. She's really pissed off, I'm sure of it."

"Your right, she scared the shit out me too. Damn, I don't want to ever cross her."

We climbed into the Volvo and drove toward Port Angeles. I was a nervous wreck; I hope she doesn't throw me out of the club for coming. I kept thinking of how much I screwed up the best thing that has ever happened to me. I felt a wave of calm come over me from Jasper and I looked over at him and smiled thankfully.

We arrived at the club in good timing. I knew the others were already seated, so Jasper and I made our way in the back entrance. The others that worked there didn't give us a second look they were so used to us coming in this way. They were always so nice greeting us with _Hello's_ and how are you?

As we entered the center of the club where Bella performs, the place was already packed. The club's managers had really out done themselves. There were posters hanging up of Bella and her backup singers with the date and time she would be performing_._

_I definitely wanted one of those posters. She looked sinfully sexy._

We made our way up the few stairs leading to the second floor where I saw the others already sitting.

"Well Edward, I see you have come to fulfill your death wish." Rose can be so sarcastic sometimes.

I didn't say anything, I only glared at her. She was probably right anyway.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I all sat at the table while Rose, Alice and Esme stood by the railing. This was our usual table we always sat at when Bella performed. I thought we had the best place in the house. I looked down over the railing to see all the people that came into the club. People of all ages had come, some I have noticed before and some were new.

Bella said they had posters hanging up announcing the date and that the show was sold out. They really love watching her perform; she has established a real fan base. She really should think of this professionally; she would be a huge success.

Moments later the lights in the club went out and we were in complete darkness, but only for a few seconds; long enough to allow people to feel anxious. Then we heard music and I looked toward the stage. I saw a spotlight show on a form in the center of the stage, the light was not real bright, but I knew it was Bella. I guess the people did to, because cheers erupted all throughout the club.

She looked up and started singing the lyrics to _"Circus"_ by Britney Spears. As I watched her, I realized how I really screwed up. How could I be so stupid? I should not be jealous of other men's thoughts, I should be proud to have such a beautiful woman on my arm. Bella was mine, my wife in just four weeks. God, I hate myself for what I said to her. I have to fix this.

As the show continued on, I never took my eyes of hers. She would look up at me every once in awhile. I thanked the heavens when the look was soft and not an evil glare. _Maybe she doesn't hate me after all._

After an hour of nonstop singing and dancing, I could tell the show was winding down some. They were doing a fifteen minute intermission. I know Bella didn't need it, but the others did. I let my thoughts wander and looked over the crowd. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Their thoughts were scattered, some were already drunk, happy, and lustful.

Some were, of course, of Bella, but I didn't get upset like I would have before. I was consoled by the fact they could think of anything they wanted, but I had her physically, mentally, and emotionally. They would never get the chance, only in their dreams.

I sighed. I had to fix this. I was not going to lose her.

My head snapped to the direction of a voice I had not heard of before, but the thoughts made me extremely anxious. I could see a man, probably in his twenties, short blond hair-clean cut, but I noticed his eyes-red.

He was a vampire. I looked to his side and seen a women with fiery red hair and she was also pale and with red eyes too- also a vampire.

What the fuck?!

"_Well, Well, Well. After all these years, we finally meet again, Isabella. I will not lose you this time."_

I was fuming. Jasper looked over at me with a raised eyebrow. I just shook my head; I had to keep my cool.

The show started again and Bella and the dancers came back out starting a new song. I snapped my head to the couple on the floor. The read head was glaring at Bella.

"_Damnit!! Is that Isabella Swan? After all these fucking years and of all the places she would be here. I know exactly what James is thinking. He will get her this time, he has never stopped wanting her, but now I won't let that happen. I will not lose him to her. I will kill her first."_

Do they know Bella? I need to talk to Bella and fast, if some other man was in love with her why didn't she tell me when we talking about our past loves? _Don't jump to conclusions Edward; it could be something totally different; but what though?_

I nudged Jasper and Emmett in the arms and nodded my head in the direction of the two vampires on the dance floor. I did not want to speak, because I knew they would hear me. They got the picture; instead they spoke to me through their thoughts.

"_Are they who I think they are?"_ Jasper thought first.

I nodded yes.

"_We'll have to watch them closely, they have red eyes Edward. There could be a blood bath."_ Of course Emmett would only need one reason to be in a fight.

I shook my head no and nodded my head in Bella's direction who was still performing and oblivious to what was going on out in the crowd.

Jasper again spoke, _"Do they know Bella?"_

I shrugged. I didn't know.

"_I'm sensing maybe lust from the man and want, and from the female; pure anger. What's up with that?"_

I shrugged again. I couldn't tell them what I had heard in their thoughts. I did not want these strangers to hear.

All I knew at that moment was as soon as Bella steps off stage, I will be by her side and we will get everything worked out. I'm determined to fix the mess I started, for there to be a wedding and to found out who is after my Bella.


	20. Chapter 22: Making Up is the Best Thing

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. I keep saying that, don't I? It's been crazy. School is winding down so I'm having test after test; ridiculous. I want have to go back until April 1st. Anyway, let's throw some action in here and will Edward and Bella get things worked out, will there be a wedding?

Thanks to my wonderful beta—luv2beloved for throwing this back to me really fast.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.

**Chapter 22: Making up is the Best Thing**

**Edwards POV**

I leaned over to Emmett and whispered as low as I could so the other vampires in the club wouldn't hear me. I had to let him know that we needed to get out of here. I did not want any fighting going on; there is no reason for humans to get hurt. This needed to be taken elsewhere. With Bella's shield up, I had to find another way to let Bella know what was going on.

The song was over and she was thanking everyone for coming tonight and to enjoy the rest of the evening. She said she would be back in a couple of weeks. That was right before our wedding. Damn, I will have some serious groveling to do.

I left my siblings to start walking back stage to Bella. I knew she was still pissed at me, but I needed to talk to her. My siblings were following behind me keeping our pace casual so to not raise suspicions, especially from the other two vampires.

We made it to the end of the stage just as Bella, the dancers, and the backup singers were coming down the steps. She looked up at me then my siblings. Her eyebrows creased in confusion. I'm sure she was curious as to why we were all here instead of at our regular table. I stepped forward and murmured so low that humans could not here.

"Take your shield down Bella. I have to tell you something now. "

"Edward, I can't deal with this right now. Can't we talk about this later? "

I figured she would think like that, and as much I as I do want to talk about our blow up from earlier and start apologizing we had to take care of this first.

"Bella, we have to get out of here now!!" I did not raise my voice at her, but kept it firm so she would know I was serious.

Her look full of confusion now, _"_What the hell are you talking about? What is going on?"

All of a sudden we all froze in place; the two vampires were coming down the hall. I could smell them a mile away.

I looked at Bella; her head was slightly bent and turned to the side as if she was concentrating on something. We needed to leave now or they would see us. Surely they would have smelled us by now.

"Bella, we need to leave away from the humans, they're not vegetarians!!"

Her head snapped up to mine and I had to step back almost in fear. Her eyes had turned black with anger, her fangs were descending down to her lower lip and she hissed.

She growled low enough for us to hear, but not for humans. "Let's go!!"

She took off keeping a steady pace again not to raise any suspicions.

She started putting thoughts in all our minds as we all followed closely behind her. Some people stopped and stared curiously to what was going on. If only they knew.

"_Edward you ride with me, you guys figure out who rides with whom and do that now. We'll all meet up at home to figure this out." _

We came to the back door and I thought Bella was going to yank it off the hinges. She was pissed. Maybe I should drive; I don't want her shape shifting while driving; except I was afraid to express my concerns.

We separated once outside. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper hopped in his jeep, Carlisle and Esme headed toward the Mercedes and Bella and I went to her mustang. Everyone was already in their cars and pulling out of the parking lot. Bella stopped at the driver's side door and looked to the back door of the club. I followed her glare and saw the two vampires coming through the back door. They stopped in their tracks once they seen us.

Bella hissed and growled loud enough for them to hear; actually I wouldn't be surprised if humans heard it.

We didn't waste any more time, we jumped into the car and Bella had the car cranked and out of the parking lot in a blink of the eye.

She was growling again, "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK…WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

"Bella, love do you want me to drive? I don't want you shape shifting while driving?"

She turned a glare onto me then. Ok, so she wants to drive.

"Bella, do you know them? I heard their thoughts, the two vampires we just seen in the club while you were performing. I knew you wouldn't have heard them, because you kept your shield up. Their thoughts were like they knew you."

"Yesssss." She hissed.

"Do you mind letting me in on it then? From the male's thoughts, he…wants you. From the female's thoughts, she wants to kill you."

She laughed hysterically then. I frowned. _What the fuck was so funny?_

"Yeah, I'll let you in on it once we get home. Dane and Tanya will be arriving tomorrow. I told him I would pick them up from the airport. He is going to want to be in on this too."

_Hmm..She's not going to airport without me. I still have my doubt about Tanya. I don't want those two alone. _

"I'll go with you, if you don't mind."

She shrugged, "Whatever makes you happy Edward."

I sighed. She is still pissed at me. What did I expect? I knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Bella, I want to get things straight between us….I want…us to talk… I'm so, so sorry. I honestly did not mean to say those things to you. I did not mean to hurt you….I'm so very sorry, Bella."

I hung my head in shame; the guilt of hurting her was eating me up inside.

Bella sighed loudly and I looked over at her. She seemed to have calmed down; I couldn't see her fangs, but her eyes were still black as coal.

"I'm sorry, too, Edward, but you have to realize this now that I have been on my own just like you have. I'm independent and I'm my own person. I will not have someone telling me what I can do and what I can't do and what I can or can't wear….Edward, I know this is still new to us and I do respect you, but there are ways to speak your mind. If you didn't want me wearing this there were other ways to voice your opinion."

I sighed again. She was right. We have to be more respectable toward each other. I don't want to own her; I just want her as my mate forever.

"Bella, I understand and again I'm sorry. I shouldn't let my anger control what was coming out of my mouth….I don't want to own you or control you. I just want you as my wife. You will still be My Bella though."

She looked over at me and gave me a soft smile and grabbed my hand and pulled to her lips kissing my knuckles.

"I will always be your Bella, Edward."

I smiled so relieved. "Are we ok, then?"

She looked over at me again, "Yeah, we're ok."

"Will you marry me Bella?"

She sighed. O_h no, she doesn't want me._

"Edward…I only gave you the ring back because of what you said. You not only pissed me off, but you hurt me."

By this time we had pulled into the drive of the house and had parked behind Emmett's jeep, but neither of us moved to get out yet.

I turned towards Bella in my seat and grabbed both her hands in mine. "Bella, look at me."

She turned in her seat facing me, "I am so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I hate myself for saying those things…. I never meant to hurt you and I can assure you I won't hurt you again."

"Edward, you can't say that. We are going to hurt each other's feelings even if they are not intentional, but the main thing is that we acknowledge what we have done and make it right again."

"Your right." I brought both her hands to my lips and kissed them both lightly.

"I do want to marry you Edward."

My head snapped up to hers not able to keep the huge smile off my face. I leaned over and grabbed her face with my hands and brought her lips to mine.

I whispered, "I love you so much, Bella." Before I gently kissed her, caressing her lips with mine. I slid my tongue alongside her bottom lip begging for entrance. Without any hesitation, Bella opened her mouth to me. Neither one of us was fighting for dominance; we were just cherishing this moment.

After several minutes we pulled apart from each other and I lightly gave her beautiful lips several pecks.

"I love you Edward, so very much."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out her engagement ring. I held her left hand and looked into Bella's eyes asking permission if I could place it on her finger.

She smiled which made me smile in return. I slid the ring on her third finger, making our engagement official again.

My face became serious as I looked into Bella's eyes, "Thank you Bella, for forgiving me."

"You're welcome, Edward."

I kissed her one more time. "Let's go inside, we all need to talk."

Bella took a deep breath and nodded.

We walked into the house hand in hand. Everyone was already in the family room waiting on us. Bella turned to me, "Hey, I'm going to go change, Ok. I'll be back in a minute."

"Do want me to come with you."

"No, it's alright; I just need a minute to get my thoughts in order."

I nodded and gave her a peck on the lips before she left to go upstairs.

I walked into the family room and dropped on the loveseat. I know as vampires we don't get tired or exhausted, but at this moment; I was.

"Bella's changing; she'll be back down in a minute."

Carlisle and Esme were cuddled on the sofa together, Alice was on Jasper's lap in the oversized chair and Emmett and Rose were on the floor, Emmett had his head in her lap. It looked like everyone had already changed their clothes into something more comfortable.

Carlisle spoke up then, "Does Bella know the two vampires from the club, because I don't. I never had seen them before."

Everyone all nodded confirming they didn't know them either. I looked to Alice I wanted to know if she seen them coming.

"Alice, did you ever see anything before tonight?"

"No, Edward I didn't. I'm sorry; but since then I have been having visions, well mostly just flashes. I can't make out anything yet."

"That's fine. Bella said she does know them and hopefully she'll tell us all she knows. I don't know if it is a touchy subject, so I don't want to push. She did say she was picking Dane and Tanya up from the airport later and that Dane would want to be in on this too."

Rose looked over at me and smile, "How are you and Bella doing? Everything alright?"

Of course I couldn't stop the huge smile forming on my lips. "Yes, everything is alright. I'm glad too. I was really worried. I screwed up and I know I did. I won't be making that mistake ever again."

Rose and Alice started giggling but Esme spoke up, "Good, I hope you learned your lesson Edward. I'm so happy that you groveled enough to get her back."

I knew my jaw just about hit the floor from shock. I have never heard Esme talked like that before. Now everyone was laughing.

Jasper tried controlling his laughter, "Edward, I knew you would fuck up soon or later, but I'm glad things worked out. I'm surprised she forgave you so soon."

"Yeah, me too; I'm so thankful though."

A few moments after everyone's laughing fit was under control, Bella came into the family room. She had taken a quick shower and had on some pajama pants and a t-shirt. She could wear a potato sack and she would still look beautiful.

Bella cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. She stood up from the loveseat and ran her hands through her wet hair. She took a deep breath and looked at me. I smiled at her showing her that I was here if she needed me. She was really starting to make me worry.

"Ok, let me start from the beginning. Yes, I know the two vampires from the club. I really thought and hoped I would never see them again. I'm going to go ahead and tell you everything; I won't have to go into detail anymore, because Dane already knows."

She started pacing the family room in front of us, "The male is James and the female is Victoria. They are mates and have been since I have known them. I don't know them like friends. I have never hunted with them or vacationed with them. Unfortunately, our time together was more or less violent."

I stopped her right then, "Bella…"

She held up her hand to stop me, "Please Edward let me finish."

"They are both nomads and feed off of humans, I thought after the last time I wouldn't see them again, but I was wrong. Our last confrontation was about three years ago, before I left Dane to be on my own.

Dane and I went to a club a long time ago and that was the first time that I have seen them. James tracked my whereabouts back to our home; he tried to kidnap me, but thankfully for my gift that didn't happen. Dane was not there at the time, but I didn't need his help. James escaped before I could kill him."

Carlisle spoke up, "Bella why are they here now?"

Bella sighed again, "I guess he wants me. He has made clear each and every time that he wants me to be his mate and if he can't have me then no one will. He always manages to escape, he knows of my gifts so he knows when to run. I don't know how he gets away from Victoria to follow me, but I do know she knows that he wants me." She shuddered at the thought.

I was getting pissed now. There will be no way in hell that he will ever come near Bella.

Alice spoke up this time, "What about the female, Victoria?"

Bella let out a dark laugh, "Victoria despises me. She knows that I never wanted to be with James, and she figures that if she kills me then she won't have to worry about him pursuing me. I've had confrontations with her too."

"I wish they would leave me alone. I don't want to have anything to do with either one of them."

I had to speak up then, "Bella, you have us now, I'll be damned if he or she gets near you this time."

"Your right, because this time, there won't be another chance for them. I'm not scared of them and I won't run from them. I _will _kill them this time."


	21. Chapter 23: Dane and Tanya

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has put me on their favorite author, story, and alert's list.. Thanks to all you that have read and reviewed and thank you to all that have read and not reviewed. As long as you are enjoying the story, that's all that matters. Special thanks to the 2 ladies that have put my story in their community. Yeah, I was surprised to see in 2... Thank you so much. You know who you are. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight, that is Stephanie Meyer; except my entire Robert Pattinson room covered in Rob's pics, posters, twilight gear…That is all mine...**

**Chapter 23: Dane and Tanya**

_**Recap: **_

_Alice spoke up this time, "What about the female, Victoria?"_

_Bella let out a dark laugh, "Victoria despises me. She knows that I never wanted to be with James, and she figures that if she kills me then she won't have to worry about him pursuing me. I've had confrontations with her too."_

"_I wish they would leave me alone. I don't want to have anything to do with either one of them."_

_I had to speak up then, "Bella, you have us now, I'll be damned if he or she gets near you this time."_

"_Your right, because this time, there won't be another chance for them. I'm not scared of them and I won't run from them. I will kill them this time."_

**Bella POV:**

I could not believe of all places James was here. I really believed after our last confrontation I would not ever see them again. Boy, was I wrong?

I continued to pace my path in the family room, thinking, planning, and anticipating his next move. I know they followed us here. They are around this property somewhere, but not close enough for Edward or myself to hear their thoughts.

Carlisle interrupted my train of thought along with my pacing, "Bella, what can we do to help you? As much as I don't like the idea of killing another whether it is human or one of our kind something needs to be done so you can have peace."

I sighed, "I don't know Carlisle." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked at each one of my family members and allowing my eyes to fall on Edward's last.

"I love all of you…. I considered you my family, but please…Please this is my battle that I need to finish."

Edward growled at me. _Growled at me!__** "**_Bella, I'm not going to sit back and let some maniac hunt you down and kill you. We will help you, whether you want us to or not."

I sighed and dropped my arms by my side defeated. "Fine. Only on one condition."

I held up my hand to Edward to stop him from even thinking to interrupt me. "You can be on the sidelines and intervene if needed, but the actual fight is all mine."

I shook my head at Edward stopping him once again from speaking and he growled again. We're going to have a word later about this. "Edward, I can handle myself, if you can't handle the conditions than stay out of it."

"I don't like it one bit Bella, but I will be there to intervene if needed."

I smiled, "Thank you Edward."

Carlisle spoke again, "Can you tell us anything more about them? Do they have any special powers?"

"Well, let's see." I began thinking, recalling each confrontation I had of them. "James does not have a special power, but he is very lethal, very skilled and has no shame. He is a tracker and will not stop until he gets what he wants and since he has lost each and every time to get a hold of me and to keep me as his prisoned mate. He is beyond obsessive.

"As for Victoria, she really doesn't have anything special either. She changes her mind constantly Alice, so that probably would be the reason you haven't been able to see them coming.

"I really don't know what it is about me that he wants so much and I can't understand why Victoria sits by and lets him do these things. If she's in love with him, why would she allow him to track another female down?"

A few moments of silence settled around the room and Jasper spoke next, "But Bella, if you really think about it. Love is blind….I mean…He might not feel the same for her as she does for him. She could just be a distraction for him. And with her being in love with him, she figures if she doesn't stand in his way that he would stay with her longer."

I thought about what he said, "Your right Jasper….From her thoughts she wants this to end as much as I do. If I'm not in the picture or even on the face of this earth she would never have to worry about James wanting to always try and find me."

"Bella, if it's not you; it would be someone else." I looked at Rose.

"Yeah, I know….I just wish I knew what his obsession was about me….It's kind of creepy you know?"

Edward stood up from the sofa and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "Bella, for the obsession James has with you. It should be obvious, but since you don't see yourself clearly I will be more than happy to explain." He leaned down and gave me a gentle peck on my lips.

"You are extremely smart, intelligent; you are one of the most powerful vampires of our time, you are confident and extremely beautiful and sexy. I can keep going on and on."

I looked up at him through my lashes and bit my bottom lip. He growled and groaned at the same time. "Damn Bella, you don't know what you do to me when you do that."

Alice and Rose went in to a fit of giggles and I joined seconds later.

After we composed ourselves, Edward led me over to the sofa and brought me down onto his lap. "What do you want to do Love?"

"Well, we need to pick up Dane and Tanya from the airport in a few hours. I want to fill in Dane and see what his thoughts are." I looked over at Alice, "Alice what do you think about us women going to Seattle or Port Angeles to look for a wedding dress?"

Alice started clapping and jumping up and down on Jasper's lap. _Poor Jasper_. "That is a wonderful idea Bella. What kind of dress do you have in mind? Oh my God, I can't wait to start looking with you. Everything is done and ready to go except for the dress."

Edward stopped her rambling, "Bella I don't like the idea of you leaving and going shopping when there are two vampires after you."

I sighed and looked down at my hands in my lap and looked by up to Edward, "I know Edward, but I'm not going to stay in this house like a prisoner until they come after me."

Emmett spoke up next which I was surprised since he has been quiet this whole time. Shocking I know.

"Bella, don't sit here and wait for them to come to you. If you want this over with as quickly as possible, you go after them. Don't be the prey this time, be the predator."

I looked over at Emmett and beamed. _He is smarter than he looks._

"Your right Emmett. I'm sick of their shit. I'm going to put an end to this game of his. When we arrive back from the airport we'll sit and discuss what the plan is going to be. I know they tracked us here and they are somewhere on this property keeping watch I'm sure they are thinking up plans too, but not together. James wants me alive where as Victoria wants me dead."

A few hours later Edward and I was ready and on our way to the airport to pick up Dane and Tanya. We were driving Carlisle's Mercedes since it was bigger than my Mustang and Edward's Volvo. I was so excited to see Dane I could be barely sit still. I felt like Alice now. Edward would glance over at me and just chuckle at my enthusiasm. He held my hand and brush kisses along the top and on my ring finger where my engagement ring was. He tried to calm me down, but nope, no success.

Edward pulled into the parking garage and found a parking place. I went to open my door, but Edward stopped me, "Love, don't even think about it. You know I always open your door." I just rolled my eyes and waited a half a second until Edward was opening my door.

I took his hand as he helped me out of the car. I couldn't stop jumping up and down and clapping my hands. "Come on Edward, we have to hurry, I don't want him to wait."

Edward started laughing, "Alright, where's my Bella and what have you done to her?"

I just glared at him._ Damn him ruining my excitement._

"Come on Love, I'm sure we'll be on time. The plane is scheduled to land in twenty minutes."

We walked hand in hand, well, Edward walked I kind of skipped. Maybe I should take it down a notch. I didn't want to turn into Alice.

We made our way over to boarding. I wanted to be there as soon as he came off the plane. Edward tried to keep me still by wrapping me in his arms, but my feet would not be stop from tapping. Moments later I saw a head of black hair. I was on my tip toes trying to get a better view. I didn't want to scream at a stranger, no matter how humorous it was. Then there he was, my brother.

"Dane!" I ran from Edward's arms and jumping on Dane; my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I hugged him so tight. It had been so long since I have seen him. I kissed him on the cheek. I pulled away to look at him.

"Bella!...Oh my God, sis. I'm so happy to see you." He hugged me again, both of us laughing not even caring if we were causing a scene or not.

I was so happy right now. Nothing, not even James or Victoria could ruin it for me. I had the love of my life, a family who loves me and my brother.

**Edward's POV: **

I was beyond ecstatic for Bella. Her happiness made me happy. She was so adorable on the way to the airport. I thought I had Alice with me instead of Bella. I have never seen her this way, this side of her. She usually was the quiet type, now she was like a little girl getting ready to go into a candy store.

The ride to the airport was not that long at all, considering watching Bella was more entertaining and kept me well occupied. I found a good parking place and had to scold Bella to not open her door. I know she was beyond excited, but that will be my job. Besides, she had to wait, what a half a second longer?

We walked into the terminal and made our way over to boarding. I could not keep her still. We did not have to wait at all; perfect timing. I heard Bella scream, "Dane!" and off she went. Thank God she managed to run at human speed. I don't know what I would have done.

Dane came into view; he was as big as Emmett. He had dark hair, pale skin, and gold eyes. I'm thankful he has stuck to our diet. Dane definitely had the vampire traits; I would have to say myself he was a very good looking guy.

Bella jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. Usually this would really bother me, but I knew of their relationship. It's like Alice hugging me that way.

Bella hopped down out of Dane's arms, but kept a hold of his hands and stood at arm's length. "My gosh, Dane! You have not changed one bit just as handsome as ever."

He laughed, "You haven't either Bella."

He took a glance at me, "Edward?"

Bella finally realized I was here, "Oh shit, I'm so sorry Edward. Edward this is my brother Dane Edwards, Dane this is my fiancé Edward Cullen."

I came forward and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you Dane, I hope you had a nice trip."

"Yeah, it was good." He turned to Tanya and grabbed her hand and brought her forward. "Bella, I want you to meet my fiancée Tanya Denali."

Bella held out her hand for Tanya to shake which she did, "It's nice to meet you Tanya, I hope you're keeping my brother in line?"

She giggled. _What? I don't recall her ever giggling._

"I'm trying, but I have to say it has been pretty easy." She looked over at me and came forward. We hugged briefly. "How are you Edward? It is so good to see you again."

"Great Tanya." I looked down at Bella grinning from ear to ear, "I'm doing great."

We finally managed to tear our eyes away from each other and Bella spoke to Dane, "Well, let's get your luggage and get back to the Cullen's. I can't wait for you to meet everyone." She looked at Tanya, "I know the others will be happy to see you Tanya."

"I can't wait to see them; it's been a long time."

Dane and Tanya followed behind Bella and I toward the baggage claim area. I'm glad things have gone well so far. I have to admit, I was worried on how Tanya would act towards me, but it does seem she has finally found the love of her life just like I have.

After retrieving their bags, we all walked out towards the car. Bella and Dane were involved in brother/sister banter and Tanya and I just listened on. They reminded me of me and my siblings. You would have never known they haven't seen each other in 3 years.

The trip back was just the same. We all talked back and forth. I found it very easy to talk to Dane. He reminded a lot of Emmett. He can be serious when he wanted or needed to be, but otherwise he was carefree. Tanya looked very happy with him; you could see the love her eyes held when she looked at him. I was very happy for her.

Right after we pulled up in the circular drive, Esme, Carlisle and my siblings were on the front porch. Dane got out of the car and made his way around to open Tanya's door and I did the same for Bella.

Bella grabbed Dane by the hand and literally dragged him up the steps, "Dane, let me introduce to the most amazing people you will ever meet. They have been like family to me. This is Carlisle, his wife, Esme. They are Edward's 'adoptive parents', the little pixie there is Alice and her husband Jasper, and lastly this is Emmett and his lovely wife Rosalie." Dane shook each of the hands and thanked them for welcoming him into our home.

"Oh nonsense, any family of Bella's is a part of our family." Esme just loves a big family.

Esme and the girls hugged Tanya and started walking into the house, as Jasper, Emmett and I gathered their bags.

"Come on Dane, while the girls catch up I'll show you to your room." I signaled for him to follow.

"Wow, you guys have a nice place here. It's good that you can be civilized around humans and have somewhat of a normal life. It's like Tanya's family."

"Yeah, Carlisle has really worked hard to have this life and we respect him….It's nice to have normalcy."

"_Edward, come down to the family room so we can talk."_ Bella's thoughts crossed my mind.

I took him to one of the spare bedrooms on the second floor and placed their luggage onto of the bed.

"Hey, um…Bella would like for us to come down to the family room so we can talk. I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yeah, I've missed that ball of fire."

I turned to walk out the door before Dane stopped me, "Hey Edward." I turned to face him, "Yes?"

He grinned, "Thank you for taking care of Bella. It means a lot to me that she is safe and happy. She's the only family I have left."

"You're welcome. It has been my upmost pleasure….I agree with Esme. We consider you a part of this family too."

"Thanks man. I really appreciate that."

We were walking downstairs and you can hear the giggles of the girls coming from the family room. I went over to Bella and sat on the sofa wrapping my arms around her shoulders as she curled into my side. I leaned down and gave her three gentle peck kisses. I wanted more, but I knew we couldn't right now, obviously.

"Alright sis, spill it. What trouble have you gotten into now?"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Dane, we have a little problem that had just come up yesterday and I wanted to get this discussion out of the way."

Dane turned serious, like he turned off the humor switch and turned on the serious switch. "What's wrong, Isabella?"

Bella deeply sighed and looked at Dane, "James and Victoria are back."

"What the fuck!"

**A/N: Real short AN. I had really intended for Bella and Tanya to have a fall out, but not over Edward, but Dane, but I changed my mind. I wanted to make her and Bella's relationship good in this story. In most all the stories I read she is the bitch. Sorry to disappoint. **


	22. Chapter 24: Planning

**A/N: Ok, first thing is I'm not happy with this chapter. I'm just not. I wanted to post something for you, so it's kinda like a filler chapter. The way I'm thinking maybe 2-3 chapters and an epilogue. I'm sorry it's just so hard to write a story, especially with school. I'm so grateful for all you and your wonderful reviews. I'm glad you are liking it so far. My wonderful Beta, luv2beloved proofread and I read through it one more time, so if there are any mistakes, hey I'm sorry. We're only human…Enjoy and please review…Oh yeah, name change..again..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, just the plot and Dane. He's mine.**

**Recap:**

"_Alright sis, spill it. What trouble have you gotten into now?"_

_Bella rolled her eyes._

"_Seriously Dane, we have a little problem that had just come up yesterday and I wanted to get this discussion out of the way."_

_Dane turned serious, like he turned off the humor switch and turned on the serious switch. "What's wrong, Isabella?"_

_Bella deeply sighed and looked at Dane, "James and Victoria are back."_

"_What the fuck Bella!"_

**Chapter 24: Planning**

**James POV**

I cannot believe this. For the past three years I did not think I would ever see the lovely Isabella again. I had given up hope. I wasn't planning on running into her. Victoria and I were just passing through and decided to come to this club. We were looking for possible candidates for dinner.

After our last confrontation where she almost killed me, I realized that I would not have a chance with her. Now that she is here, I don't think I would even now.

She hates me and now the feeling is about mutual. Of all the times she has rejected me, humiliated me, there is no way I would let her live or get away this time.

I know for a fact that Victoria loathes her so maybe I will have more of an advantage-two against one. Another thing I realized was that I treated Victoria badly when I was obsessing over Isabella. I know she loves me unconditionally and I took her love for granted. To think that if I ever had Isabella as mine I would have tossed Victoria to the curb. How wrong I was?

I know that Isabella is with someone right now, the man from the club. I have not seen him before, but I know he is a vampire, but his eyes are different. They are like hers. He must be a vegetarian too. Well, isn't that just lovely?

We followed their scent to what I assume is their home. What vampire has a home? They are certainly not like us, although Isabella is more civilized than we are. She always wanted to be around humans to have a normal existence. In my opinion, she is degrading what we vampires are.

I heard Victoria growling bringing me out of my thoughts, "What's wrong Victoria?"

"That bitch ruined my plans of having a nice meal."

"Now, now, we have plenty of time for a meal later. We just ate a couple of days ago in California. I think it's time we had a little fun don't you think?" I said wrapping my arms around her.

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I think it is time that we get rid of Isabella. Of all the times she came after me trying to take me away from you. I can't believe she thought I wanted to be her mate when I have you."

"Yes, she is not my favorite person.….. No one will ever take you away from me James."

I hated lying to her, but at the time I really didn't care. I could not and would not let her know that I was the one who pursued Isabella.

"So James," Victoria purred in my ear. "What's your plan?"

"I'm almost positive that we are on their land and as I mean as them; the ones Isabella is with. They are vampires, but their eyes are gold like hers. They must also be vegetarians."

Victoria looked up at me, her forehead creased with confusion, "But James, if she is with another coven they will help her fight. That means our numbers are not even. I know we can take on a few vampires, but we need to find out how many there are."

"I figured we would scope out the land, watch the house and keep track of how many enters and exit the house."

"Good idea, surely she will have to leave at some point to hunt and we'll be waiting in the wings. Whoever is with her, I pity them too. That bitch has humiliated me for the last time."

**Bella POV**

I knew Dane would be upset about this. It has been ongoing for years now. Why can't James take the hint that I didn't want him? I don't want him, nor will I ever want him. I will not put Edward and the others in any kind of danger; I don't care if we outnumber them. This is not their battle to fight.

I sat next to Edward allowing him to explain our 'encounter' at the club earlier. I just didn't want to get into it. My thoughts were on James and Victoria; where they were and what they were doing.

I didn't know what to do. Do I just sit around and wait for them to make a move? Will they make a move? Is it right to kill them if they never had intentions of attacking me?

If I didn't put a stop to this now it would never stop. Maybe I could just talk to them. Would that help?

Edward would never let me do it; especially alone. Maybe Dane could come with me. It was time I voiced my opinion. The room had grown quiet, everyone in their own thoughts.

"I've been thinking about this." I stood to start pacing the room again. I couldn't sit still.

"What's your thoughts love?"

"Well, do I sit around here and just wait until they attack me? Or….would they even make a move; they could be watching to see what we do first….or is it right to kill them if they don't have intentions to attack?"

"Very good questions to think about Bella." Carlisle spoke from his spot on the sofa.

Of course Dane put in his two cents, "I say we kill the fuckers!...I'm so tired of them Bella. He stalked you for how long the last time, watching you from afar, following you everywhere until he got you alone. What?...He thought by trying to charm you that you would be his forever? He is sick, Bella. He has a demented mind."

I sighed. I knew Dane would act like this and he did have reason to.

"Ok, look, I think it would be best for now for me to shape shift into a….bird…and fly around the property to see if I even see them. If I see them then we would know where they are right now. They may not even be here."

I looked at each of them to get their opinions landing on Edward last. Figures. He had a scowl.

"Edward, they won't even know it was me. Birds fly around here all the time."

His shoulders slouched in defeat and sighed.

"I'm going. I'll be back once I circle the property a couple of times."

Edward stood up and walked over to me putting his hands on my hips, "Bella, do not shape shift into anything else. Do not make any type of contact on your own. Come right back here after you see them…if you do see them then we'll make up a plan."

He leaned down to give me a sensual kiss. We didn't deepen the kiss not here in front of everyone, especially Dane and Tanya. I didn't have a problem showing my affections to him in front of Dane; it was Tanya I didn't feel comfortable with. She seemed really friendly toward me and I didn't want to ruin that.

Everyone wished me good luck and Edward walked me to the front porch, "Be careful Love, I love you."

I gave him one last kiss, "I love you too, don't worry. I'll be careful."

He nodded and took a step back. I looked around the front of the house and I kept my shield down trying to sense or hear if they were here. I didn't want them watching me shape shift. That would blow my plan.

I step off the porch and shape shift into a blue jay and flew off.

**Edward's POV**

I stood on the porch a few moments watching Bella fly off. It still awed me watching her especially when she would shape shift. I guess I didn't really know of a vampire before that could do that. The only vampires that we really knew were the Denali clan and the Volturi. I knew of the guard and their powers, but not the extensive guard and what they were capable of. I did know that they had to be powerful to be on the guard.

I came inside to the voices of my family and new friend. I thought very highly of Dane. He reminded me of a lot of Emmett; hilarious all the time, but has a serious streak when needed.

"What did she shape shift into this time Edward?" Dane asked as I took up post on the same sofa I was before.

"A blue jay."

Dane laughed and shook his head, "She'll be fine. She knows not to do anything stupid, she has too many to answer to now. At least now I have someone to back me up."

"You got that right brother."

"Count me in too!" Emmett boomed from his place on the floor

"I'm with you guys too. We all care and love Bella very much and want her safe." Jasper spoke; always being the calm, collective guy.

We waited for fifteen minutes and Bella had not come home. I didn't want to start worrying, but it was hard not to. The love of my existence is out there somewhere. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid.

The next few minutes everyone talked and laughed. I had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind that something was not right. I couldn't hear her thoughts, but I knew I couldn't when she was in animal form.

I looked over at Alice to see if she could sense my unease and she could. She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head.

"_I'm sorry Edward, I can't see anything. She must have her shield up. Be patient."_ Alice spoke to me in my thoughts. I guess it was good she didn't see any danger, but it did not make me feel better.

I stood from the sofa and started pacing making my way to the huge windows on the far wall to our family room; looking out into the forest to see if I can see her in the trees or above.

Dane came over to stand by me and placed his hand on my shoulder pulling me from my deep thoughts.

"She'll be fine Edward. Don't worry. I know it's easier said than done. She probably just wants to be thorough. If she feels they are out there somewhere, but not exactly on the property she'll keep searching until she finds them. Let's give it more time."

"Thanks Dane. I can't help to not be worried. I can't lose her."

"Me neither Edward; she's my sister. I'm just as protective as you are."

I smiled, "True"

I turned to look at him, "You know when all this is over with, after we're married and you and Tanya, I want Bella to go visit you as much as she wants. You will be close enough. I know you have been without each other for too long now."

"You're right, I have missed and worried about her so much, but she called off and on telling me she was ok and not to worry. This last time was the longest that I had gone without speaking to her, I guess I know why, huh?"

"Yes, at least I hope I'm the reason."

"Trust me you are. She's been busy."

We continued to wait and staring out the window looking for any signs of Bella. It has been thirty minutes since she stepped foot off the front porch. At this point I was beyond worry. I felt for Jasper, but I couldn't help it. He kept throwing waves of calm over at me which I appreciated greatly.

Finally, I saw a bird flying toward the back of the house. As it came closer I saw the color of blue. I was out of the family room and at the back door in a blink of an eye. Bella shape shift back to her vampire self when she reached the steps. I didn't give her a chance to take a step before she was in my arms.

She held me just as tight and murmured, "Edward, I'm fine…it's ok…I'm here."

I didn't realize I was trembling in fear, so I started to try and calm down. I looked into her eyes and kissed her with everything I had. I was scared to death.

"Bella, I was so worried….What happened?....What took you so long?"

She smiled up at me, "Edward, I found them. I circled the property a few times with no luck, so I thought I would go out a little further. They were sitting under a tree in our meadow Edward."

I growled. No one knew of our meadow and no one would ever take it away from us.  
"Edward…shh….they don't know it's ours…don't worry…Come on lets go inside and talk."

I nodded and kissed her passionately one more time.

We came into the house and Dane was in the kitchen, "Bella, what the hell! What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't know I was punching the damn clock!.....Like I told Edward, I circled the property a few times and when I didn't see them I ventured outward a little more. I just wanted to be sure. I did spot them in a meadow on the other side of the creek sitting under a big tree…So don't worry, they didn't see me."

She walked off toward the family room to talk to the others. Dane looked at me defeated.

"Man, why can't I keep my big mouth shut…Stupid, overprotective side again."

I chuckled and patted him on the back, "Come on let's go talk, everything is fine."

We followed Bella into the family room and Dane went over to Bella and hugged her. He whispered something in her ear, too low for us to hear; she smiled and nodded at him. Bella is not one to hold a grudge.

After Dane sat back down and Bella and I took our same spots on the sofa, this time her being in my lap we started planning. Bella told the others the same thing she told me and Dane moments earlier.

Carlisle looked deep in thought for a moment and looked at Bella, "What do you want to do, Bella?"

Bella sighed and stared at her hands that were folded in her lap. I had noticed in the past that she would twist her engagement ring around her finger when she was nervous or thinking.

"I don't know Carlisle. I just don't know……Is….it so wrong for me just to talk to them, be civilized, maybe come to some sort of truce?...They may not have any intentions of coming after me."

_What is she talking about? Of course they have intentions._

"Bella, love, they have some kind of intentions, or they wouldn't be on our property."

"I know…I don't know why I'm even thinking that a truce would work. They are both evil. They can't be trusted."

She looked up at Dane, "This is what I think we should do. I will shape shift again later and see if they are in the same place, I'll come back then Dane and I will go out like we are hunting. I'll confront them and if they attack first, then we'll take them."

"No, Bella you're not going out there without me."

Her head swirled around and anger was in her eyes, "I'm not doing what?"

_Oh shit, I stuck my damn foot in my mouth again. I might as well have stuck it up my ass._

"Oh god Bella, I'm sorry….I didn't mean it like that. I want to go with you and Dane. If that's ok? I know you want to take care of this own your own, but I still want to be there. You never know when you might need someone extra….Please?"

She looked at me for a moment, she leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss, "Yes, you can come Edward, but let me handle it, alright?"

"Agreed."

"All of you can wait here or mingle in the forest to watch, but keep your distance. If they sense you, they could run; and I'm tired of them showing up in places least expected."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Carlisle was satisfied with Bella's idea and I was grateful she forgave me so easily, but that might not happen the next time. I really need to think before I talk, but being in love really affects you from thinking clearly.


	23. Chapter 25: Confrontation

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. You might be surprised and a little disappointed, but if you think about it, it was a good decision for all of them. Thank you for all your reviews. I love them. Sorry if there are any mistakes…Thanks to my beta for getting this to me so fast. Please no hate reviews…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Twilight or its characters, just this silly plot and the character Dane**

**Chapter 25: Confrontation**

**Bella's POV**

We spent the remainder of the evening talking and laughing. Dane was telling some of my most embarrassing stories. Eventually, the guys ended up in the family room playing games and we girls were huddled around the dining room table talking girl talk.

We had decided to go before sunrise to look for James and Victoria and confront them. We had a few hours to wait and I really didn't want to think of the outcome; therefore that's why we girls are in here. We all needed a breather.

Tanya was seating next to me and she placed her hand on my arm pulling my attention toward her. I looked at her, her eyes showed nothing but kindness and love, "Thank you Bella for accepting me. It means a lot to me."

"There is nothing to thank me for Tanya. I see that Dane truly loves you and you him. I see you both are happy, and that makes me happy."

"You know, I never thought I would find love. I'm sure Edward has told you that I made several advances towards him in the past. He's such a good man, Bella. He was always such a gentleman letting me know that he was not interested." She paused and looked down for a moment. "But now I'm glad that he did refuse me, because I do have someone that loves me in return. Things always work out for the best. I was just so lonely and men like Edward were hard to come by, but when I met Dane it was like love at first sight."

"I agree Tanya; I know exactly what you mean," I giggled. "I wasn't looking for love when I met Edward, I actually didn't think I would find love either. I was so independent, doing my own thing, ya know? I didn't have to answer to anyone. Dane would get so mad at me, because I was so stubborn."

Alice cut in, "You still are Bella."

I looked over at Alice across from me with a little glare.

"But we love you Bella," she smiled.

That softened me, "Thank you Alice. I love all of you too."

I looked back at Tanya, "Edward did tell me about that, I wanted us to be totally honest with each other. I feel if you can't have honesty and trust in a relationship, then it would be hard for it to be healthy."

"I told Dane too. I wanted us to be honest with each other from the beginning. I'm so thankful for him for giving our way of feeding a chance. I really don't think we would have made it if he didn't change."

"That's just another way to prove to you that he wants this to work just as much as you do."

She smiled and reached over giving me hug. She whispered in my ear, "I'm honored to call you my sister, Bella."

She pulled back and smiled softly at me, "Me too, Tanya."

Tanya took a deep breath, "So, how is the wedding plans coming along?"

Before I could answer my dear future sister-in-law jumped in, "Oh my God, everything is set, but we have to get Bella to find a dress. It is going to be so beautiful."

"Alice calm down." I looked at Tanya, "She's more excited than I am I think."

I looked over at Alice grinning with her tongue sticking out at me. _Silly girl._

"Well, Miss Prissy, I plan on going this weekend or next weekend, but I wanted to get this crap with James and Victoria over with; plus Edward doesn't want me out shopping with them hiding in the shadows."

"I agree with Edward, Bella. I know how he is protective of you. He wants to keep you safe," Tanya said.

"I know and it will be better to shop when this is all over with. I'm sure I won't have a problem finding one."

"Bel-la." Alice said exasperated, "I can't believe you want to wear an off-the-rack-dress. Your first wedding is supposed to be special, a night to remember. We do still have time, we could fly to Paris and get one there."

"Alice, there is no need to do all of that. We can go to Seattle and look there. There are plenty of off-the-rack dresses that are just as beautiful."

Of course her response to that was a roll of the eyes.

I looked at Tanya, "So what about you Tanya?"

"I'm pretty much done. We just want something small, too. My sisters and Elezar and all of you will be there. That's all we need."

"I'm looking forward to it."

We spent the next hour talking, laughing, switching stories back and forth. I haven't laughed that hard in so long. It felt good. I really enjoyed talking to Tanya; she seemed to be perfect for Dane.

Around five a.m. I was standing in the foyer with Edward and Dane confirming my plans. I was to shape shift in a blue jay just like before, fly around the property and the surrounding grounds in hopes of spotting James and Victoria, then return home. No contact whatsoever. Dane, Edward and I will confront them and the rest is questionable.

I was not afraid.

I held no fear.

I wanted this over with; to be left alone.

I wanted to move on and marry my true love.

"Be careful, Love. We'll be waiting right here until you return."

I nodded and reached up on my tip toes to give Edward a kiss. "I love you and please don't worry. I'll be back in no time."

He chuckled, "I love you too, Love."

I hugged Dane next, "Be safe Sis, I love you."

"I love you too, Bro."

I stepped on to the front porch feeling Dane and Edward standing in the doorway. I took one step and shape shifted into a blue jay.

**Edward's POV**

I let out a deep sigh after Bella shape shifted and flew off.

Dane clapped me on the back, "Now we wait."

I nodded. Now we wait.

She was only gone fifteen minutes to our surprise. She came through the back door and ran into the family room, "Hey, I found them; same place as before. They haven't moved. They seem to be resting. Let's go."

Dane and I followed Bella out of the family room with the rest of our family in tow. Alice and Rose rushed toward Bella, "Bella wait!"

She turned toward Alice, "Yes Alice?"

"Be safe, I can't see what will happen, because no one has decided on anything. They don't even know you are coming for them. I hate that I can't see. Please be careful." Alice hugged Bella and Rose followed suit.

"I will. Everything will be fine."

Esme, Carlisle, and Tanya all hugged us and wished us luck. Hopefully we won't need it.

We all followed Bella through the woods running at vampire speed. Emmett and Jasper wanted to tag along. They would never miss out on watching a fight.

There are several advantages to being a vampire, one being you can move with stealth; a predator on the hunt. Your steps are so silent that the victim has no warning.

We came to the edge of the forest and paused. Bella looked up at me, her eyes telling me to stay back and let her do this. I nodded mouthing 'I love you' and slipped back into the darkness of the trees. Emmett and Jasper both jumped up and were sitting on the limbs looking down on the meadow.

Dane and Bella looked at each and started walking into the meadow. James and Victoria were resting under the big oak tree, but once they smelled Bella and Dane their heads snapped up and were both in crouching positions in a blink of an eye.

"Well well well, lookey, lookey, I never thought I would see the day that I would run into you again, Miss Isabella Swan." James sneered.

"Neither did I James. What a surprise?" Bella said sarcastically.

Victoria was shooting glares at Bella, "What do you want Bella? If you think you came here to take My James from me you are sadly mistaken."

Bella threw her head back and laughed darkly, "Are you fucking kidding me? I wouldn't have him if he was the last vampire or human man on the face of this earth." _Ouch, that's my Bella._

James stood out of his crouching position and folded his arms across his chest, "What do you want Bella? As you can see, we have done nothing wrong."

"Yet. See James, I was not going to sit around and wait for you or Victoria to come for me like all the other times before. I have grown tired over the years and I thought that if I came to you maybe we could form some sort of truce."

James and Victoria both looked at each other surprised and confused at Bella's statement.

"Let me explain, James. I think you are having a difficult time understanding."

"Yes, please do share."

"It's easy really, I want you two to leave Forks, the state of Washington and me and never return. If you do, then I will kill both of you. If you choose not to leave then you are both making your own death wish."

Victoria looked at James, but James' attention was on Bella. Which I didn't like at all, but I promised Bella that I would not interfere. His thoughts were not nice at all, he was tired of being humiliated and rejected by her, and he wanted to kill her.

"What makes you think that we would take you up on your offer? All these years that have gone by, all the times you have humiliated me and Victoria. You are the one who doesn't deserve to live."

Dane hands were in tight fists and he wore a deadly glare, "Watch it man."

"What are you going to do Dane? You wouldn't attack us unless Bella told you to."

Bella spoke up, her voice rising, "Look, cut the shit, what do you want? Stay here and fight or leave. Don't you want to be with Victoria and live out this existence being happy and in love? I suggest you take my offer and leave. I honestly don't want to fight with either of you, but I will if I have to. I just want to be left alone."

Victoria and James walked a few steps away from Bella and Dane to talk. "I can't believe this. Do you have to have a fucking conversation on whether or not you want to live or die?"

A few seconds went by and they came back and stood in front of Bella and Dane. James stepped closer to Bella, "Bella can I speak with you in private please?"

Victoria looked shocked, "What are you doing James?"

James looked at her, "Don't worry baby, I just want to talk in private to Bella; that's it."

The look on Victoria's face was unsure and a little upset. I couldn't blame her.

Bella nodded and glanced at Dane letting him know it was ok. She and James walked to the other side of the meadow. James turned towards Bella.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, I don't know what to really say." James sighed and looked down. I've never seen this side of him before; although, the only side I have ever seen is an evil one.

"Just say what you have to and get it over with."

"Honestly, Bella, Victoria and I were just passing through this town. I had no idea you were here. I actually thought after our last confrontation that I would never see you again. I have to admit seeing you some old feelings have rose up, but there not sensual, obsessive or sexual like before. They have been rage and anger."

"What on earth have you got to be angry about?"

"All the times you rejected me, the humiliation of a woman actually kicking my ass." He chuckled darkly.

"James, I'm sorry I just did not want to be with you. You went around it the wrong way."

"I realize that now. Over the past few years, I have thought about a lot of things. I have come to realize that I'm totally in love with Victoria. I feel bad and very guilty for the way I have treated her. The thought of if I ever got you to be mine, I would have cast her aside. The guilt eats me up inside."

I was by all means speechless. I never thought this conversation would be like this between me and my enemy.

"But since you have graciously given us an ultimatum, I'm going to take you up on that. We will leave. "

"What?"

"Surprised? Yeah me, too. I have to think about if we lost, I know this time it would be a fight to the death. If Victoria or I die, then one of us will live out this existence alone. I just can't chance that. It would be like if you or Dane was killed, your mate would be alone. To me, that is the worst torture one could live through.

So yeah, we will leave. I can't say we would never cross paths Bella, I just won't seek you out if we do."

"Well James, to say that I'm shock I would be lying. Your right though, this would be a fight to the death and the idea of Edward being alone would be horrible. Something I don't want to think about. I'm willing to call a truce and wish you and Victoria happiness."

"Thank you Bella, maybe we could friends."

"I don't know about that James." I chuckled.

"Yeah, well, truce?"

"Truce." I said.

He held out his hand to shake on it.

We turned toward Dane and Victoria and walked back toward them.

James took Victoria aside, I'm guessing to fill her in on probably the best decision of his life.

Dane came over to me and hugged me, "What's up sis?"

"Truce." He raised his eyebrows at me in question.

A few moments later Victoria and James came back towards us hand in hand; Victoria didn't really look happy, but she'll get over it.

"I guess this is good bye."

I wanted to address Victoria, "Victoria how do you feel about the decision that James has made? Are you ok with it?"

"Honestly, no, but I understand. I don't want to take a chance that one of us might not make it out alive if we fought….We'll leave, but I hope we don't ever cross paths again, Bella."

"Feelings are mutual, Victoria."

James nodded his good bye. He pulled Victoria by the hand with him in the opposite direction. "Come on Victoria. We have lots of places we can go see."

We waited there in the meadow until we couldn't see them anymore. Dane turned toward me, "What the hell was that all about Bella?...You gone soft on me or something?"

"No, Dane, but if you think about it; if there was a fight, someone would have died. Wonder if it were you or me? What about Edward or Tanya?"

He looked down for a moment, "Your right Bella, I just hope this is the end."

"I'm sure it will be."

Edward, Jasper and Emmett came into the meadow then. He brought me into a tight hug. "I'm proud of you, Bella. You didn't lose your temper."

"Damn I was hoping to see a good fight." Of course that would come from Emmett.

Jasper always being the calm one, "You did good Bella."

"Thanks guys." I looked up at Edward, his eyes held nothing but love for me. "What can I say? I'm a lover not a fighter." I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and pulled him down to me into a passionate kiss. After what seemed like hours later we broke apart. The others had left us alone. "Come on let's go home. I need to go find me a wedding dress. I'm getting married in a couple weeks."

"Hmmm…I can't wait to make you my wife."

"I can't wait to be your wife….Any hints as to where you are taking me for our honeymoon?"

"Nope, that's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises."

"Well, you won't hate this one."

We took our time walking back to the house. I'm glad, it gave me time to think over the past events. I was surprised with my conversation with James. I didn't think it would turn out the way it did. I really wanted to kill them for everything that had happened in the past, but I just couldn't. What would have happened if I or Dane were killed? I didn't want to think about it. I may be a powerful vampire, but I'm not invincible. Everyone got their happy ending today.


	24. Chapter 26: Getting Ready

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for the reviews from the last chapter. I was afraid you all would hate it because there was no fight, but if you think about it; everyone won. Even though James and Victoria are evil, I wanted to do something different…I hope you all like it. Check out my profile and click on the tab of the Community I just created it is filled with tons of awesome stories..**

**Just another note, this is just a filler chapter. There is one more chapter left ladies.**

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta who got this back to me fast, luv2beloved, her stories are posted in my community. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Twilight or its characters; they all belong to the legendary Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 26: Getting Ready**

**Edward's POV:**

I kissed Bella with as much passion as I could muster up. I don't think I could put all the love I have for this woman into one kiss though. I held her face gently in my hands, our lips molding as one and our tongues caressing each other. I am so thankful that we do not have to breathe. I wouldn't be able to tear myself away if I had to.

Bella started undoing the buttons of my shirt moving entirely too slow for my taste. I wanted her so bad, the lust I had for her was so strong. She ran her hands up my chest to my shoulders moving the shirt down my arms to a pile on the floor.

She unbutton my jeans, unzipped my zipper still too slow for me. Why couldn't she just rip them off of me? I had plenty more. I had to keep my patience; I wanted this to last as long as possible.

My jeans dropped to the ground along with my boxers and without breaking our kiss I stepped out of them kicking off my socks and shoes.

Now, my turn; grabbing the hem of her shirt I pulled it up over her head. I had to break the kiss then, because I wanted to admire the beauty in front of me. My eyes traveled down to her voluptuous breast. The sapphire blue bra that encased her breasts made her pale skin glow. I moved onto her jeans and unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down as slow as I could. Bella's breathing was already erratic; her chest heaving up and down.

I pushed her jeans down her beautiful, long legs and she stepped out of them along with her socks and shoes. Now the goddess before me was only clad in her bra and tiny matching thongs. I ran my hands up both her arms moving to her breast. I massaged them gently but with some pressure. She arched into me and moaned, "Oh Edward….Please, I need you."

_I need you to baby, but I don't want to rush this. _

I unfastened her bra and threw it over my shoulder somewhere and ripped her panties right off. I'll just buy her another pair. Her arms wrapped around my neck, legs around waist and her hot core over my dick.

My hands were gripping her ass, massaging it. I walked over to the bed, my lips connecting to hers again. I laid Bella down with me on top; I put all my weight onto her and started grinding into her.

Bella was writhing beneath me, moaning and panting…She growled, "Edward, Please."

_Damn impatient woman_

"I want this to last Bella…I want to go slow."

"Edward please, I need you inside of me."

I couldn't deny her anything. I place myself at her entrance and pushed myself in her in one stroke. Bella gasped and threw her head back. I held still for a few moments allowing Bella to adjust to me. It had only been a few days since the last time we were together, but that doesn't matter. She is so tight.

She bucked her hips letting me know that I could move. I pulled almost all the way out and pushed myself back in. I kept up the slow, long strokes; her hips matching my thrust. We kissed, licked, sucked, and nibbled each other; our hands roaming all over the other.

"Oh Edward…Edward…Edward…Yeah, Baby…" Bella moaned, chanting my name.

I buried my face in her neck inhaling her scent; I was chanting her name with each thrust.

I was going deeper and faster getting closer to the edge and I knew she was getting close.

"Oh Edward…Yeah Baby….I'm close…You feel so good." She was panting harder and moaning louder.

I'm sure the others could hear us, but I couldn't care less. I was flying high right now, and I was not landing anytime soon.

"Harder Edward."

I thrust into her harder, deeper, and faster; her hips moving and meeting each of my thrust.

"Bella, I'm close. I can't hold on anymore."

"Let it go Edward…Let's go together."

My lips crashed to hers, our tongues dancing with each other neither of us fighting for dominance.

Bella's walls started contracting around me, she started moaning louder; but my mouth muffled the noise somewhat. I could feel her fluids coating me and I lost it. One last thrust and I came so hard I was seeing stars. We both held onto each other as we rode the waves of ecstasy.

I started slowing my thrust down to gentle ones trying to calm my body. I was trembling and so was Bella. We were still kissing, but not like before; gentle and slower.

I broke my lips away and kissed along her jaw, to underneath her ear and down her neck before moving back up. I stopped my thrusting and stayed inside still kissing her. We stayed like this for a little while, my erection still as hard as before.

"MMM…It seems as though we might not be finished."

"Yes, Love...I don't think so…Care for more."

"Oh yes."

She nudged my shoulder rolling me onto my back. I liked this position too. She started rocking above me. I let her take control, my hands leaving her hips and moving to her breasts. Our love making lasted the rest of the day and into the evening only stopping a few times, but getting right back to it.

After we came home from our confrontation with James and Victoria, we spent some time with my family telling them what happened. Carlisle was very proud of Bella and I was too. She has such a big heart that after all these years of a man tracking her, attacking her, thinking that was the best way to get her as his mate she still did not kill him. She could have easily done so. She was face to face with them, but she didn't.

She told me on our way back to the house that even though she has special powers as a vampire she was not invincible. She could still be destroyed. She could have been killed if she made one wrong move. She did not want to take that chance leaving me to this existence alone. I'm so grateful to her for that and I will be forever in her debt.

I didn't think of it that way. She didn't want to take the chance of something happening to Dane leaving Tanya alone and her without a brother. She thought this was the best way, if they had decided to agree.

If they didn't then she would have fought to the death like she said she would. She was so tired of running into them every few years, even though this time it wasn't their intentions. I'm so thankful that things worked out the way they did and everyone won. Everyone gained something.

Bella and I came up to our room after our talk with our family. The others went to theirs as well. We all needed time to be alone with our significant other. After our love making Bella and I held each other; our legs entwined.

_**Three weeks later **_

The time has finally come - our wedding was tomorrow and I couldn't wait any longer; my patience was running thin. During that time Bella and the other ladies were busy making final preparations and she found her a beautiful wedding dress that I have yet to see.

Alice was not too thrilled with the idea that Bella found one that was 'off the rack', but had to agree it was beautiful and perfect. The girls have been blocking my thoughts so I could not get a peak. I really didn't want to; I wanted it to be a surprise. Although, Bella could wear a potato sack and she would still be beautiful.

The guys and I spent time hunting and lounging around the house. Alice wouldn't let us do anything except get fitted for our tuxes.

The others from the Denali clan had arrived the week before and are already settled. I'm so glad we had a house big enough to accommodate everyone. The girls stayed in their click and the guys in theirs with the exception of the nights we all got together and hung out in the family room telling stories, joking, and laughing. We all even had a day where we got to play football and another to play baseball.

Alice had taken Bella from me the night before our wedding at midnight. She was going the traditional route that the groom could not see his bride the day of the wedding that it would be bad luck. I bitched and whine not wanting to let her go. I wouldn't be able to see her until twilight the next evening. I was going to lose my mind.

All the men left the house- after Alice had to practically remove Bella from my arms- to go hunting. Our instructions were to drain as much blood into containers as we could without wiping out the entire animal species. For this we had to travel out a little further.

This was supposed to be some type of male bonding but, how could I bond with anything or anyone right now? I was miserable, I wanted my Bella back.

Emmett was already frustrated with me, because I have been moping behind them as we ran through the forest, "Come on Edward!! Get over it already. You're going to see Bella tomorrow evening…. Geez, your killing me."

"I'm sorry Emmett, I can't help it." I mumbled all depressed and shit.

I felt a wave of calm and happiness coming over me; thanks to Jasper. I looked over at him with a smile of thanks.

Carlisle walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "It's alright Edward to feel this way. You and Bella haven't really been apart from each other for this long before. Just remember tomorrow evening you will be a married man. That thought alone should give you some satisfaction and hold you over until then."

I looked over at Carlisle and realized he was totally right. Tomorrow evening will come, I would get to see my beautiful Bella and she will be my wife…Finally.

I would take her on our honeymoon-she still didn't know where. Thank god. I wanted this to be a surprise. I thought about going back to Isle Esme. I knew she loved it when we went there on Spring Break, but I wanted to go somewhere neither one of us has been before. I even packed her suitcases for her (of course with Alice's approval).

"Your right Carlisle…..I was just thinking of the moment…I cannot wait to have Bella as my wife. I know as vampires, once you share the intimacy you could be considered mates, but I wanted the ceremony; old fashion I guess. I want to thank you again for commencing for us. It means a lot to both Bella and I."

"No need to thank me Edward. It is an honor."

We spent the rest of the night hanging out in the woods running, climbing trees, racing, wrestling and hunting. You name it we done it. Among all the guys, it didn't take long to fill up the containers. Instead of people toasting champagne we were toasting blood. That would be disgusting to humans, but to vampires it's totally normal.

We were not allowed back into the house until late morning; just enough time to get the backyard ready and shower before the wedding.

The rental company came out and set up the tents in the back yard. We didn't have the enclosed ones, Alice didn't want that. Since it was warm outside, we were using the cover ones. A white aisle was laid down leading from the back door to the altar.

White chairs decorated with pink roses and baby's breath along with tulle decorated the chairs at the end of the aisles. We lined the tents and some of the trees with white lights. It will be very romantic when the sun goes down. We made a make shift dance floor with bouquets of pink and white roses spread sporadically around it.

In the beginning Bella wanted to use red roses, but since the weather was so warm and sunny with the spring weather she changed it to pink. I do have to say I like it much better than the red.

Now all we had to do was wait. I had just finished my shower and slipped on my tux with the exception of my jacket. I had thirty minutes before I saw Bella. I started pacing around our room ending up at the windows that was one of the walls in our room looking over the backyard and at the tents below.

I couldn't help but reminisce over the past months that I have shared with Bella. I remember meeting her at school, her coming over to the house all the time, watching her perform, and our physical experiences with each other.

I'm so happy that I saved myself for the right woman, even though I didn't really think that I would find love. It wouldn't have really bothered me if Bella wasn't a virgin, of course there wouldn't have been anything I could do about it, but I'm thankful she was. She was my first for everything and I hers. There is so much I want us to do, to go see, to share together.

Bella is my life now, my mate, my best friend, my companion, my lover, and very, very soon my wife.


	25. Chapter 27: The Wedding

**PLEASE READ….**

*********IMPORTANT::: First and foremost I would like to dedicate this chapter to Daddy's Little Cannibal, AKA- Stephanie. She was killed Friday May 8, 2009 in a drunk driving accident. She was only 18 years old and graduating from high school at the end of the month. She has a twin, but she was not with her when Stephanie was hit. She has several stories written on fanfiction; my favorite being "Till Death Do Us Part." Unfortunately, her stories will not be finished by anyone else. She wouldn't want that. I wouldn't want that either. Please keep her and her family in your thoughts and prayers. **

**On a brighter note, please check out my community, there are tons and tons of stories…**

**The links to Bella's wedding dress, bouquet, wedding band are on my profile along with Alice and Roses bridesmaid dresses and there bouquets. **

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta-luv2beloved. Her stories are in my community. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight—making no money whatsoever. **

**Chapter 27: Getting Married**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, you are absolutely breathtaking. I'll go ahead and swallow my pride; you're right. This dress is beautiful." Alice was smiling and shaking her head. She was finishing up my makeup and Rose was touching up my hair.

"She's right Bella. Who would have thought that you would find such a beautiful dress off the rack?"

"I told you both; you don't have to spend thousands of dollars and travel all over the world to find a wedding dress. It just takes patience and perseverance." I laughed which had Alice and Rose laughing.

The first time I saw this dress I fell in love with it. I had thin spaghetti straps with a tight bodice that criss-crossed in the bag. I had a sheer layer of crystals and embroidery all over the dress. I didn't have to have any alterations at all. Alice and Rose's dresses were both black and strapless with the exception of Rose. Her dress was long whereas Alice's was long in the back and short in the front with ruffles.

Esme came into the bedroom next, "Oh my, Bella!! You look like an angel. A vision. Edward will be speechless."

"Thank you Esme. You think he'll like it?"

Alice shrieked, "Bella!! Edward would be a total fool if he didn't like this dress; of course he will like it. You could wear a moo moo with huge flowers and he would think you were the most beautiful woman on the planet."

Rose spoke up, "Speaking of Edward, how is he Esme?"

Esme couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face, "He seems to be fine, although he is about to pace a trail into the carpet. He can't seem to sit still. I suppose he is nervous, but who wouldn't be on their wedding day?"

"I'm not nervous at all. I can't wait to be Bella Cullen." Now I couldn't stop the shit eating grin on my face.

There was a soft knock on the door, "Bella, it's me Dane, it's almost time. "

"Ok, we'll be out in a sec."

"Bella, I'm going down. I just wanted to tell you how happy I am to have you officially in our family. I've always considered you as my daughter that first time you stepped foot in this house. I love you my sweetheart."

"Oh Esme, I love you and thank you. You have been just like a mother to me." I hugged Esme tight for a few moments before she left to go downstairs.

"Ok, Miss-soon-to-be- Cullen, let's get this show on the road." Alice fixed her dress and grabbed her bouquet waiting for me at the door.

Dane was standing on the other side and when he saw me the look was so comical I couldn't hold in the giggles. "What? Can you blame me Bella? I have seen you dressed up many, many times, but you are vision to behold dear sister."

I walked up to Dane and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you big brother."

He held out his arm for me, "Shall we? There is an impatient man downstairs waiting to see his future wife."

I'm smiled, "Yes we shall."

**Edward's POV**

It was now officially twenty minutes before my wedding and I could not wait. I have been pacing a hole in the floor all day. Back and forth, back and forth; that's all I've done. I'm not really nervous; I'm anxious.

"Edward, man, would you please chill out. I'm going to have to leave if you can't stop the pacing. You have so many different emotions rolling off of you in waves. You are seriously giving me a fucking headache."

I looked over at Jasper who was sitting on my leather sofa in my room, "I'm sorry Jazz. I really am…I'm just….ready man…You know? I'm tired of waiting….Let's go down stairs."

He huffed, "Fine…But if Alice gets pissed because we're there before we're supposed to be; it's your fault."

I chuckled, "Fine by me…There is no way in hell she's going to ruin my good mood."

When we made it downstairs it was time to take our places at the altar...Perfect.

As I was standing at the altar I took a moment to look over at the friends that have come to share this special day with Bella and me. It was nearing Twilight, the mini white lights that lined the tent and the surrounding trees were lit setting off a romantic feeling. The pink and white roses that lined the aisles and around the dance floor added the perfect color with the black and white. Having everyone from Alaska here along with my own family and Bella's brother couldn't have made this day any better.

Carlisle was at the head of the altar, whereas Jasper and Emmett were by my side waiting for the ceremony to begin. The notes of my piano rang through the air. I took it among myself to record several songs for our wedding. Alice didn't hesitate to allow me to do that. She wouldn't have a chance anyway.

Rose started to walk down the aisle looking beautiful as ever; her eyes on Emmett and him on her as she made her way to stand across from him on the other side of Carlisle. Alice was next keeping the steps just as precise as Rose's. She was beautiful too and Jasper totally agreed; their eyes on one another as she made her way over to stand next to Rose.

The wedding march filled the air and I kept my eyes toward the end of the aisle waiting for my Bella. One moment she wasn't there and then the next she was. He arm locked with Dane's as they slowly walked down the aisle. She was a complete vision. There are no words to describe how beautiful she was in that moment. It is very difficult, because anything and everything about Bella is beautiful, but to see her in her white wedding dress…I'm speechless; and she knew I would be.

Bella and Dane came to stand in front of Carlisle where Dane handed Bella off to me giving me her hand. "Take care of her man."

"With everything that I am," I smiled not taking my eyes off of Bella.

She was so beautiful and the dress fit her like a glove. Her veil was long but not as long as the dress and half of it covered her face from me. Luckily, it was thin so I could see her. I wouldn't have been able to do this if I couldn't see her face. _Oh what the hell! Of course I would. I wouldn't like it, but if that is what Bella wanted I would do it in a heartbeat._

Carlisle cleared his throat softly and Bella and I turned toward him. He smiled at us and began the ceremony.

"Thank you all for coming here to share in this monumental moment between Edward and Bella. Vampires are known to renew their vows several times, considering our days are endless." He chuckled softly then continued. "But it's the first wedding, the first time these vows are exchanged, and the first kiss to seal the vows that I believe is the most special."

Carlisle looked at me, "Edward, you and Bella wanted to say your vows, would you like to begin?"

I turned toward Bella, our faces only inches apart and both our hands held each others. "Bella…Today is a happy day because of you. You have made me a lucky, lucky man. On this special day, that I that I take you as my wife I will love you endlessly; I will take care of you and protect you forever. I vow to be the best husband I can be, because you deserve no less. You're stuck with me."

Bella smiled up at me her bottom lip trembling. I know if she could cry tears they would be rolling down her beautiful cheeks. "Edward, you maybe the lucky one to have me, but I'm honored to have you has my mate, my husband, my companion, my lover, and my best friend. I have been truly blessed to have you in my life. I can't even think of what my life would be like without you. I don't want to. As of this moment I vow to love you, to take care of you, and protect you forever."

"The rings?"

Emmett handed Carlisle Bella's wedding band and Alice did the same. "These rings are a token of your love for each other; a circle that is never ending."

He handed Bella's ring to me, "Edward, please repeat after me as you place the ring onto Bella's finger. With this ring I thee wed."

Carlisle handed my ring to Bella's, "Bella repeat after me as you place the ring onto Edward's finger. With this ring I thee wed."

"With the power invested in by the state of Washington I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

_Well you don't have to tell me twice. _

I lifted Bella's veil up over her head, placing my hands on her face. Our faces moved slowly towards each other until our lips met. We kissed passionately, slowly before deepening. I didn't care who was here, I was savoring this moment. I haven't kissed her since yesterday.

She slowly pulled back from my lips rather reluctantly. "I now present to you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Cullen."

Everyone around us rose from their seats clapping and whistling each of them surrounding us giving us hugs and congratulations. After, we walked over to the reception area where there were flutes of animal blood toasts and jokes were made.

Now it was time for dancing. The husband and wife dance would be first. I grabbed Bella's hand in my mine and pulled her toward the dance floor. I was anxious to have her in my arms again.

The music filled the air as we slowly danced. Our gazes into each other eyes were intense. Words didn't need to be said, because the emotions in our eyes said it all. Happiness, joy, love, adoration, desire, lust; you name it - it was there passing between us.

"I love you Isabella Cullen."

"And I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

She sighed in contentment as she placed her head on my chest. "Thank you Edward."

I looked down at her in confusion. She must have seen the question in my eyes.

"For loving me Edward, for wanting me to be yours."

I smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled too, "Me neither. Just think all it takes is to have a little faith and your dreams will come true."

I bent down placing my lips on hers for another passionate kiss.

She is so right. Just a little bit of faith is all it takes.

**A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you liked it. I tried to make it romantic. I hope the vows didn't suck too bad. I just wanted to get this out to you. Don't forget the links to the ring and dresses and flowers are on my profile. **


	26. Chapter 26

Nope, sorry this isn't a new chapter to "Have A Little Faith". I actually wanted to thank all the readers who have read my story. I get so many Favorite Story/Author alerts.

It makes me feel good, considering "Have A Little Faith" was my first story ever written. I do hope that each of enjoyed reading and though some of you might think it was kind of bizarre; hey its fiction.

Any of you that are looking for a good read, go to my profile and click on the communities' tab. I have a crap load of stories on there. I enjoy reading and am picky of what I read. So trust me these are definitely worth your time.

I have a AH story floating around in my head. It's just sitting down on putting it on paper. I know what I want it to be about and what I want to happen. So maybe one day I will or make it into like a one shot and see how the reviews go before making it into a story.

Thanks again and put me on Author's Alert for upcoming stories.

Kim


End file.
